


Children of the War

by qmiao1906



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben is Ahsoka's apprentice, Emperor Darth Vader, Everyone is ten years younger than in the movies, Except Vader, Finn was Inquisitor in training, Inquisitor Hux, Inquisitor Phasma, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 110,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906
Summary: Luke死在了Palpatine手里，Vader暴怒之下干掉了Palpatine，但是在极度的愤怒和绝望之下，他反而借助更加强大的黑暗面原力没有死，取代了Palpatine成为了Emperor Vader。虽然第二颗死星还是炸掉了，但是帝国在新一任皇帝Vader的带领下，很快夺回了优势。而鉴于有Obi-wan、Luke这种绝地冒出来，Vader决定重新启用The Inquisitorius/帝国裁判官。裁判官对残余的绝地、原力使用者，和相关人员展开了无情的猎杀，同时也在银河各地搜索力敏儿童，将他们送往Arkanis，秘密训练成裁判官。Leia就在腥风血雨的逃亡中，生下了Ben。当Ben逐渐长成，新一批的裁判官也开始为帝国效力，终于认识到Leia永远不可能与他同路的Vader开始把注意力转移到他的外孙身上……
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Children fo the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611549) by [qmiao1906](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmiao1906/pseuds/qmiao1906)



仿佛是某种套路，传奇故事的开头，总有飞行员的参与——二十多年前Yavin IV的故事里有Luke Skywalker和Han Solo，而在当下的故事里，这个飞行员叫做Poe Dameron。

但是，Poe的出场并没有伴随着一场载入史册的胜利——恰恰相反，他是以一个十分丢人的失败者形象出现的。

他来到Jakku，从他们的联系人手中拿到了载有Master Tano和她学徒下落的星图，然而帝国的军队紧随而至，搜查他藏身的村庄，将所有村民赶到了村口。

Poe躲在暗处，看着从飞船上下来的家伙，吃了一惊——他能预料到帝国会派出精英部队夺取星图，但他没想到Vader居然派出了裁判官！

今天无论如何都无法善了了。Poe在心里叹了口气，把存有星图的存储条交给跟随着他的机器人：“BB-8，这个由你带着比较安全。你快走，走得越远越好，我会回来找你的。”机器人收好存储条，在Poe身边小幅度地晃动，一副极不情愿的样子，但在Poe的催促下，还是沿着无人注意的暗处飞快的跑走了。

送走BB-8，Poe端着枪四处制造混乱，并且伺机逃走——不声不响的溜走的难度当然会小很多，但是他必须要让帝国的人知道他在这里，知道他已经从这里逃走了，这样他们才会离开这个村子。义军联盟要保护的是星系中每一个善良的人，这其中也包括这些无辜的村民。

他的逃跑计划没有如愿成功。事实上，再他发现有裁判官介入的时候，他就知道自己逃脱的几率很小了。Poe向那个瘦高的裁判官射去的爆能束被他手中旋转的双刃光剑挡住，在Poe有机会再开枪之前，他便被一股无形的力量抓住，动弹不得。

他被风暴兵抓住，带到那名裁判官面前。但他的牺牲并没有拯救那些村民的性命——

“都杀了。”他听见裁判官命令道。

Poe睁开了眼睛。他早已经放弃计算时间——他也许已经在这里呆了几天，又或许只是几个小时。黑色球形的审讯机器人飘浮到他的面前，扫描着他。Poe厌恶地别过头去——这个酷刑机器能够毫无感情的，准确的以最小的伤害制造最大的痛苦，现在，光是看它一眼，Poe都觉得自己要吐出来了。

他开始想念他的BB-8：橙色和白色相间的，淘气却又可靠的小圆球。

审讯室的门打开了，在Jakku见到的裁判官走了进来，Poe注意到他黑色的靴子上依然盖着一层薄薄的沙土——这家伙还没有把自己收拾干净，所以，也许他在这里度过的时间比他想象中的更短。

“Poe Dameron，叛军飞行员——也许是Han Solo之后最好的一个。”那名裁判官一边说一边走近——他有一种令人讨厌的，拿腔拿调的口音，Poe将它形容为“帝国口音”，“你可给帝国造成过不少麻烦。”

“我的荣幸。”Poe发出了一声蔑笑。

裁判官在他面前两步远的地方站住，他按动头盔上的按钮，收起了面罩，露出一张年轻的脸。他把头盔摘下，放到旁边的架子上，用手梳理了一下被压乱的红发，继续走到Poe的身侧，上下打量着他。

而Poe也在打量着面前的裁判官——“作为帝国裁判官来讲，你是不是太年轻了？”他评论道。

“哦？”裁判官有些意外，“看来你知道不少事。好在我也知道一些关于你的事——你与叛军领袖Leia Organa的关心亲密，她算是你的养母，对吗？”

听到Leia的名字，飞行员向他的审讯者投去了一个愤怒的眼神：“你以为你可以用我设陷阱？Leia可不会糊涂到因为区区一个飞行员让大部队涉险！”

裁判官笑起来，摇摇头：“你误会了，摧毁叛军的武装不是我的任务。我只是想知道你到底把那份星图弄到哪里去了——既然不用担心救兵的打扰，那我们尽可以慢慢来。等我拿到了我想要的，也许，我会大发慈悲的把你的人头送还给你们的General Organa。”

Poe把头扭向一边，懒得理会这个帝国走狗的恐吓。

“啊，忘记说了，我是Inquisitor Hux——我觉得你至少应该知道，你败在谁手里。”

“现在说胜利还太早了，Inquisitor Hugs。”Poe故意念错了Hux的名字，“你们这些戴面具的小丑吓不倒我。”

这个嘲讽的称呼激怒了Hux，他抬手给了Poe一耳光，然后用原力探入了他的思想，试图查看他的记忆。

Poe感觉脑子里仿佛被什么东西闯入，带来剧烈的头痛，他强迫自己集中精神，将脑子里的不速之客挡在记忆之门的外面。那股入侵的力量不断冲击着他建造的屏障，好像一把锤子不停地敲着他的颅骨，力气越来越大——

Poe几乎要尖叫出声的时候，脑中的力量突然撤退了。

Poe抬眼看向Hux：他收回停在Poe额前的手，苍白的面孔因为用力和耻辱而泛红，胸口随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。

意识到发生了什么，Poe放声大笑起来。但他的笑声很快就被迫终止——一股无形的力量扼住了他的脖子，让他无法呼吸。

“我会得到我想要的。”Hux右手前伸，表情扭曲，“然后，我会让你后悔生出来。”

Hux给了一旁待命的审讯机器人一个眼神，那个可怕的机器便又一次靠近了Poe。Poe感觉手臂一阵刺痛，什么药水被推进了血管，他挣扎了一阵，便逐渐被疲惫吞噬……

见Poe不再挣扎，Hux凑近瞧了瞧他的眼睛——瞳孔微微放大，看来药物已经起效了。现在，他不但会相信别人告诉他的任何事，而且会身临其境。

Hux本来并不想用这种审讯药物，他觉得这是对他能力的否定，而且更加麻烦。他本来以为身体上的折磨能消磨这个叛军飞行员的精神，让自己能够直接读取他的记忆。但是，他低估了这家伙的意志力——如果是Phasma的话，也许可以打破他的精神屏障，但Hux可不想把取悦Emperor Vader的机会拱手让人，特别是在他们两个都想要取得Grand Inquisitor头衔的时候。

“Poe。”Hux叫他的名字，尽量让自己的声音听上去温和，“你安全了，你被营救了，我们把你带回了基地。”

飞行员眨了眨眼，发出了一声无意识的呻吟。

他开始相信了，很好。Hux露出微笑，摘下右手的手套，轻轻触碰Poe的额角，又一次用原力探入他的脑海——他能感受到飞行员对当前情况的疑惑，以及一丝不信任感。他需要再加把火。

“你已经没事了。General Organa很担心你，等她处理完手上的事就过来看你。”

“Leia……”Poe轻声念着这个名字。他的情绪波动了一下，然后彻底放松了下来。

是时候了。Hux这样想着，开始用语言引导他：“我们救了你，但是，帝国拿到了星图，他们现在恐怕已经按照星图赶往目的地了——别自责，这不是你的错，我们知道你已经尽力了。”

“不……”Poe开始挣动，Hux能感受到他的自责和焦虑，以及，对什么东西的担忧……

就是那个了！Hux眯起眼睛，思考下面的话要怎么说才能让Poe把注意力完全放在那东西上——

“你没有把星图带在身上，你把它给了你的……同伴，是吗？”Hux完全是在赌，但也不是毫无根据——飞行员的担忧里带着关心，那对象就应该是人。

“我……”Poe皱紧了眉头，看上去十分难过。

“你的同伴一定被帝国抓到了，我们都知道帝国的作风。”Hux听着自己语气中的惋惜，快要笑出来了——他真应该去当个演员，“我很抱歉，Poe。”

飞行员脑中的图景逐渐清晰起来：一个圆球？一个非人类？

为了弄清那到底是什么，Hux小心地用一些似是而非的语言继续引导：“帝国那些不择手段的家伙，为了找到星图，恐怕会把抓到的一切可疑的东西大卸八块！”

“BB……”飞行员小声嘟嚷了什么，而Hux也终于看清了那东西的轮廓——这个可笑的叛军，居然真情实感的关心一个BB型号的机器人！

Hux收回右手，甩了两下，像是甩掉什么脏东西。他戴回手套，冲着Poe冷冷一笑，语气也恢复了先前的残忍倨傲：“就像我说的，我会得到我想要的东西。”

语言的变化让Poe有了一瞬间的警醒。“不，”他摇着头，“我不能……”

“太晚了。”Hux凑在他耳边说——药效还没有完全过去，他想最后娱乐一下，“你害死了反抗军联盟的所有人。而你，正和他们一起，被烈焰焚烧。”

说完，Hux重新戴好头盔，走出审讯室——他的身后，传来飞行员撕心裂肺的惨叫。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Poe觉得累极了，无论是身体还是精神。

他失败了，那个叫Hux的裁判官从他口中问出了BB-8，帝国现在恐怕已经着手搜捕他的机器人，然后……然后……

他的思维开始涣散，强烈的挫败感和虚弱的身体让他很难思考任何事。唯一反复在脑海中飘过的想法是：如果帝国要处决他，麻烦他们快一点。

他甚至都没注意到审讯室的门很快的打开又关上——一旁看守的风暴兵好像也没太注意。

直到一个瘦小的人影出现在他和风暴兵面前，他们才意识到有人进来了——那是一个深色皮肤的人类男孩，看起来只有十二三岁，穿着一身黑色制服，看上去像个活动的影子。

“学员，谁让你到这个地方来的！”风暴兵凶神恶煞地呵斥道。

男孩站直了身子，努力让自己显得高一些。他板着脸，一本正经地宣布：“Inquisitor Phasma想要提审这名囚犯。”

风暴兵像是被这个名字吓到了，他后撤了半步，重新打量眼前的男孩，犹豫着问：“你是……Inquisitor Phasma的学员？”

“是的。”

风暴兵有些为难：“但是Inquisitor Hux已经审问过了。”

“这件事你可以向两位裁判官确认。”男孩的态度变得咄咄逼人起来，“我只是执行命令。”

说着，他径直走向控制板，抻着手臂去按解除束缚的按钮——风暴兵在后面跟了两步，最后没有阻止。

男孩回到Poe的面前，背着手看他：“你还能走路吗？”

转眼之间，Poe已经被那个奇怪的小男孩带出了审讯室。一路上，他们遇到了不少风暴兵，但他们看了一眼小男孩，便纷纷绕开了，连一句话都没有多问——很显然，这个男孩有什么特殊身份，根据刚才在对话，Poe猜想他可能是什么特殊部队的预备学员。

混账帝国！Poe在心里骂道。居然强迫这么小的孩子参军！但是话说回来，他也是在战场上长大的——不过，直到他十六岁，Leia才肯正式接纳他为义军舰队的正式成员。

虽然他走心里同情这孩子，但Poe一路上还是不断用余光瞄着走在他一侧的男孩——如果他真的身份特殊，制住他，说不定……

像是能够读心一般，男孩抬头看了Poe一眼：“挟持我没用的，我没有你以为的那么重要，那只会害我们两个一起没命。这边——”他用身体撞了Poe一下，把他推进拐角的一个小舱室，随后关上了门。

“这是什么意思？”Poe低头看着男孩。

“你是飞行员对吗？”男孩压低声音问道，“你能开钛战机吗？”

“我能开任何飞行器。”Poe自信地回答。

“那太好了！”男孩长出了一口气，“我能让你登上一架钛战机，但是你要带我离开这里。”

“可以。”Poe点点头，却又追问了一句，“为什么？”

“留在这里我会死的。”男孩回答。他拉下Poe被铐住的双手，替他打开了手铐，“等一下都听我的。”

他推着Poe出去——就他的年龄和身量来讲，力气倒是挺大的。两个人走进机库，男孩忽然慢下脚步，小声告诉Poe：“走慢点。”

Poe也跟着缓下步伐，他看见男孩抬起双手，像是用力抓着什么看不见的东西。紧接着，他们不远处的几个箱子忽然剧烈的抖动起来，引得周围的风暴兵纷纷过去查看。

“快走！”男孩急促的说，快步向最近的一架钛战机走去。

“你是原力使用者？”Poe在往驾驶舱爬的过程中问Finn——现在一切都说得通了，“你是受训的裁判官？”

“还不是，而且永远都不可能是。”男孩回头看了Poe一眼，看得出来，他很害怕，“刚才那样就是我的极限，Inquisitor Phasma已经怀疑我的能力了，她带我过来，就是为了考验我。而当她发现我是个没用的残次品，她立刻就会杀掉我——这就是我为什么必须逃跑。”

Poe不知道该说什么。从小到大，他也很多次与死亡擦肩而过，却从未体会过时刻被死亡的恐惧笼罩的感觉。他伸手在男孩背上拍了两下，安慰道：“你不是残次品，你会没事的。我会带你离开这里，我保证。”

“你会操作机枪吗？”坐进驾驶座的时候，Poe这样问。随即他意识到这是一句废话——那孩子才多大，怎么可能……

“我接受过爆能枪射击训练。”男孩答道。

Poe又一次在心中辱骂帝国——要知道，Han在他十岁的时候教他用枪，被Leia劈头盖脸臭骂了一顿。

但是，帝国的恶行现在反而成了一件好事，Poe简单介绍了一下机枪的设置，然后补上一句：“和爆能枪差不多，只不过大一点。尽量打中东西——如果运气好的话，你甚至可能用不上他。”

此时，他们的行动已经被发现，机库里警铃大作。Poe来不及继续关心背后的男孩，喊了一声“坐好”，就迅速将战机拉起。

然而，战机突然猛地一晃——它的一侧被缆绳拴住，无法飞离。

男孩发出了一声惊叫：“怎么办？！”

“没事的，我能搞定！”Poe向男孩喊道，同时迅速地切换着飞行角度，试图摆脱揽绳，“你只要记住我教你的，别人打我们的话，你就打回去！”

身后传来一阵枪声，和男孩的大叫——他似乎是在以这种方式给自己壮胆。

枪声越来越密集，男孩的呐喊变成了接连的惊叫，所幸钛战机终于摆脱了缆绳，冲进了机库之外的广大宇宙。

“我们必须打掉那几门炮，否则我们飞不了多远。”Poe一边调转方向，擦着歼星舰的底部飞行，一边向背后的男孩解释，“你能做到吗？”

男孩整个身体几乎都挂在机枪的操纵台上，用脚勾着座椅的安全带作为支撑。

“我不知道！”他叫着，从声音就能听出来他一定是浑身发抖。

“嘿，我叫Poe，Poe Dameron。”Poe试图用继续闲话让男孩放松下来，“你叫什么？”

“FN-2187。”男孩回复。

“FN什么？”Poe根本就没听清后面的数字——这叫什么名字，压根就是编号。

“FN-2187。”男孩重复了一遍，“这是他们给我的唯一的名字。”

“那算什么名字！我可不会那么叫你。”Poe说着，又躲开一束激光，“FN……我叫你Finn怎么样？”

“Finn！”男孩的声音里透出一丝欣喜，“我喜欢这个名字！我就叫Finn了！——我看到激光炮了！”

伴随着爆炸声，Finn大声欢呼起来：“你看见了吗！我做到了！Poe，你看见了吗？”

“我看见了。”Poe也笑了，“Nice job, kid.”

说完，他便再次转向，朝下方的沙漠星球飞去——带这个孩子刚刚脱离魔窟的孩子涉险，Poe觉得有点良心不安，可他必须要在帝国之前找回BB-8。

“你在干什么！”Finn也察觉出不对，“我们不能去Jakku！我们应该逃得越远越好！”

“抱歉，孩子，我有必须完成的事情。但是，我会保护你不受伤害的。”

“不，我不去！这和我们说好的不一样——啊！”

Finn的抗议以一声尖叫结束——歼星舰发出的火箭弹击中了他们的钛战机，战机很快失控，朝Jakku坠落下去……

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Finn跪倒在沙地里，嚎啕大哭——

他在沙漠中醒来，很惊讶自己还活着——他没来得及坐回座椅，看来是一条腿缠住的安全带救了他的命。

他起身四顾，周围尽是一望无际的沙漠。黄沙之中，坠毁的钛战机冒着滚滚浓烟。

Finn踉踉跄跄地朝钛战机的方向跑过去，一路喊着Poe的名字。他冲到钛战机跟前，试图钻进破损的前窗找寻飞行员，可他从中抢救出来的，只有一件脏兮兮的夹克外套——就在他拽出外套之后，钛战机发出了一声悲惨的轰鸣，整个陷进了下方的沙土。

Finn惊慌后退，没走两步，边听见一声巨响，钛战机突然爆炸，沙子扬了Finn一头一脸……

Finn抱着手上外套，跪在地上，让眼泪沿着脸颊肆意流淌，让悲伤惊惶迷茫变成哭声冲出喉咙——他不知道他现在该怎么办，该去哪里，方才说要保护他，带他离开的人，现在已经消失在了黄沙之下。但至少现在，他有了哭的权利。

哭过之后，Finn还是决定向前走，他不知道方向，只能全靠直觉。他把Poe的外套撑在头顶，抵挡Jakku毒辣的太阳。他把带着帝国标志的训练服外套丢在了路上，只穿着一件内衬，但他还是很热——全黑的衣服只是让情况更加糟糕，他觉得自己快要被烤干了。

当Finn觉得自己快要死在沙漠里的时候，他终于看到了建筑，这让他欣喜若狂，一路连滚带爬地奔了过去。

那是一个像是集市的地方，沙漠星球的恶劣气候，把这里的人也锻造得和气候一样恶劣——Finn试图讨水喝，却一次次被人凶巴巴地赶走，甚至还有人想抢他手里的衣服。Finn只能死死抓着挂在腰后的唯一武器，惊慌失措地四处逃窜。

终于，他看见了水源——那是一个饮牲口的大水槽，但快要渴死的男孩已经顾不了那么多了。他冲到水槽边，掬起一捧水，送进嘴里，却犹嫌不够，干脆这届趴在水槽边，和旁边的动物一道，大口吞下浑浊的淡水。

一阵金属与沙地摩擦的声音，然后，一个橙色白色相间的BB型机器人出现在了Finn旁边。Finn喝够了水，瞥了机器人一眼，准备起身离开，但那个机器人却电了他一下，让他差点栽进水槽里。

“干什么！”Finn瞪着机器人，后者发出一阵听起来十分不满的声音。

Finn想后退远离这个神经病机器人，却被它又电了一下——同时，Finn注意到，一个一身黑衣的高大男人带着一个小女孩，也朝他这边走了过来。

Finn不知道他们是什么人，但他能感受到那个男人身上危险的气息。精神紧张的Finn下意识摘下了挂在腰后的剑柄，开启光剑，挡在身前，但是下一刻，光剑就被莫名的力量强行关掉，飞出了他的手，落到男人手中去了。

男人几步走到Finn的面前，女孩小跑着跟在后面。男人低头看着Finn，举起手中的剑柄，将它很快地开启又关闭，看着红色的剑刃一闪而逝——

“这算不上一把真正的光剑，”他说，“但也不该被当成玩具。”

Finn坐在地上，仰头看着面前的人，不敢说话。

那个BB型机器人跑到小女孩身边，像告状似的对女孩叽叽喳喳，女孩听完，转过来看Finn，两道眉毛竖起来，伸手指着Finn：“小偷！”

“什么？”莫名其妙的指控，让Finn顾不得害怕，立刻大声反驳，“我不是小偷！”

“BB-8说你偷了它主人的外套！”女孩不依不饶。

Finn看看被他搭在肩上的外套，把它展开展示给机器人看：“这件外套？”

机器人点点头，又发出了一阵像是骂人的声音。

Finn飞快地瞥了一眼站在一旁的男人，见他没什么反应，才继续问道：“你的主人是反抗军飞行员吗？”

机器人点点头。

“他是不是叫Poe？Poe Dameron？”

机器人又点点头。

Finn低下头，叹了口气：“他被帝国抓走了，我把他救了出来。但我们的战机被火箭弹击中了，掉在了沙漠里——Poe没活下来……”

BB-8低下头，发出了难过的声音，调头离开了。

“我很抱歉。”女孩对Finn说。

“没关系……”Finn终于从地上站了起来。

“所以，你是义军成员？”女孩问道，眼里满是好奇。

“义军？我，不，我是说……可能算？”Finn不知怎么回答——他不敢告诉别人他是帝国的逃兵，但是他也不知道和反抗军混在一起是不是让他也变成了其中一员。

“我不认为他是。”男人突然说话，还冲Finn扬了一下手中的光剑，“你是个黑暗面的原力使用者，我不觉得义军会接收你这类人。”

“黑暗面？我不是！我甚至不怎么会用原力！”Finn拼命摇头，他能感受到男人身上强大的力量，所以未免激怒他，他觉得最好还是实话实说，“我是力敏者，从小被帝国带走，作为裁判官项目的学员被他们训练，但是我知道我达不到他们的标准，所以我救了Poe，让他带我一起逃跑。那把光剑只是训练用剑，它的力量不够杀人的！”

“我知道。”男人再度端详了手上的光剑，思考了一下，把它递回给Finn，“但它足以造成严重的伤害——拿着小心点。”

Finn连忙接过光剑，刚准备开口问他们是什么人，却见男人一抬手，用原力将他和女孩一起推向一遍，齐刷刷跌进了水槽里——一柄赤红的双刃光剑旋转着掠过他们刚刚站立的地方。

Finn觉得自己浑身的血都凉了下来，他僵硬地扭头看向光剑飞来的方向：一个黑色的身影正向他们这边走来。尽管戴着面罩，但Finn一眼就认出来者是谁——让每一个知道他的人都闻之色变的，Inquisitor Hux。

原来在旁边喝水的巨大动物受到了惊吓，开始晃动着身体乱跑起来，借着动物的遮挡，Finn爬了起来，拉着女孩的手，也把她从水槽中拉出来。

“我们得跑！”他告诉女孩。

“但是——”女孩焦急地回过头。

Finn顺着女孩的目光看去：那个黑衣男人不知道是不是疯了，居然迎着Hux走了过去！他知道那个人拥有很强的原力，但是那可是Inquisitor Hux！

“他死定了！”Finn的断言让女孩剧烈挣扎起来，但Finn已经管不了那么多了，拖着女孩就向人多的地方跑了过去。

“Kylo！BB-8！”女孩被带着踉踉跄跄地跑，却还是回头大声呼喊——但只有球形机器人听到了呼喊，很快跟了上来。

此时的Hux已经无暇顾及那个逃跑的小叛徒，他的注意力全部放在了这个向他走来的黑衣男子身上：他很年轻，看上去年纪可能比自己更小，尽管高大健硕的身体显出成人的样子，但比起男人，他依然更像个男孩——一个自大的，愚蠢的男孩。

他的光剑更加证实了Hux的想法——那是一柄造型奇特的光剑：除了正常的剑刃之外，在侧边还有两条短刃，映在银色的剑柄上，组成了一个蓝色的十字——那是一个对自己和对敌人同样危险的武器。

“绝地？”Hux在面罩下露出一丝玩味的微笑——他很少遇到真正运使光剑的人，“令人意外。”

“很少有人会预料到自己的终结。”年轻的绝地回答，随即向Hux发起了进攻。

绝地的攻击非常迅捷，却又力道十足，但Hux并不着急，只是牢牢防守——裁判官的训练逼他们使用攻击性的招数，而非“绝地式”的消极防守，但Hux一直都在背地里研究防守的路数。也就是这个小兴趣让他能够击败那些比他天资更高的竞争者，一直爬到现在的位置——毫无保留的攻击会消耗体力，而他们高速旋转的光剑的本身就足以让对手应接不暇，而他只需要等待对手自己露出破绽。

而他，一向很有耐心。Hux这样想着，按动开关，以旋转的剑刃逼退了绝地的又一轮攻击。

一开始，Hux的计策是奏效的，时不时突然转动的剑刃的确让绝地有些手忙脚乱，但当他习惯了Hux的小花招，很快就再度掌握了节奏。

一滴汗从Hux的额角滑落——这个绝地的力量仿佛源源不断，每一击都愈发沉重，但他的反应又足够迅速，总是恰到好处的挡住Hux的攻击，就好像他能预料到Hux的动作一样……

也许他确实能预料到。Hux恨恨地想——他意识到这个绝地大概属于被原力偏爱的那种人，他们拥有预视的能力，可以通过原力看见未来。而原力却从不肯给Hux展示任何东西，Hux也逐渐接受了这个现实——换个角度看，这也避免了他对原力的盲从。当他利用这一点，杀死那些原力的宠儿时，他觉得自己好像胜过了原力一次。

于是，Hux开始突然变招——全力进攻某处，却在最后一刻，强行专攻他处。这将他置于极大的危险之中，但绝地错愕的表情告诉他，这是有用的。

一次又一次，他将这个自大的绝地耍得团团转，蓝色的剑刃几次擦过他的身体，而他也在绝地的黑袍上留下了几道豁口。

终于，年轻的绝地被Hux的戏耍彻底激怒，他架住Hux的光剑，抬手以原力将他整个人掷了出去。

Hux被巨大的力量推出很远，用原力稳住身体才没有四仰八叉的摔在地上，他抬头看向绝地，后者居然收起了光剑，居高临下地向他摆出了挑衅的姿势。

愤怒涌入了Hux的大脑，他再度点亮光剑，向那名该死的绝地劈下去——他要这个混蛋死无全尸！

然而，绝地接下来的举动，是Hux做梦也没想到的——他不闪不躲，而是在Hux执光剑劈来的那一刻，死死抓住了Hux握在剑柄上地双手。Hux想要挣扎，缺动弹不得——这甚至不是原力，只是他们两人身体力量上的差距！

Hux看着绝地露出一个得意的微笑，用原力关闭了他的光剑，一把夺过，丢在身后。然后，他就被无形的力量摔在地上，蓝色的十字剑离他的面罩不到一寸。

“你败了。”绝地冷冷地宣告。

Hux透过面罩看着眼前蓝色的光刃，耳畔响起了钛战机越来越近的呼啸。他笑了出来：“你听，是你败了。”

绝地诧异地望向天空，随后紧张地看向两个孩子逃跑的方向。Hux趁机以原力唤回光剑——突然飞来的旋转光剑让绝地躲得有些狼狈，但他手上的光剑也劈碎了Hux的半边面罩，露出藏在下面的苍白皮肤和绿色眼瞳。

“绝地，”Hux哑着嗓子叫道——与死亡擦肩的恐惧让他喉咙发紧，“你到底是谁？”

而他的对手已经向着孩子们逃走的方向追去，只丢下一句话，由沙漠的热风送入Hux的耳朵——

“The name is Kylo Ren, and I am no Jedi.”

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Ben Solo追上两个小孩的时候，他们正被几个风暴兵追击。他有些意外于那个男孩的光剑技巧——虽然由于光剑本身的限制和精准度的不足，他不能把风暴兵射来的爆能束准确反弹回去，但却足以护住他自己和Rey不受伤害。可他同时也能感知到男孩心中堆积的恐惧，他知道原力黑暗面的使用者能够从恐惧中获得力量，然而现在这个男孩的恐惧恐怕已经超过了他能转化的限度。

果然，密集的爆能束让男孩开始慌乱，终于露出了破绽。Ben一手定住向两个孩子射去的一条爆能束，另一只手将开枪的风暴兵扔了出去。突然出现的敌人转移了风暴兵的注意力，给了男孩喘息之机。

“哇哦！”男孩惊奇地转头看着Ben把爆能束导向一旁的地面，“这招太厉害了——你一定是个绝地武士吧？”

“我不是！”Ben生硬地回答——他讨厌被当做绝地，“最后一个绝地武士早在二十一前就死在了Endor。”

Ben解决了几个风暴兵之后，钛战机也终于出现在了他们头顶。

“快跑！”Ben冲男孩和机器人叫道，同时捞起Rey夹在腋下，没命地向前跑去。他们身后，钛战机的机枪在地上激起一片沙尘。

他们在集市里寻找掩护，但是帝国的战机明显不在意这些下等生物的性命。爆炸声不断响起，伴随着火焰和滚滚热浪，吓得Rey高声尖叫。

“你有船吗！”男孩冲Ben喊道，“我们得离开这里！等他们炸平这个地方，沙漠里就无处可躲了！”

Ben在心里翻了个白眼——他当然有船，不然他是怎么来的？只不过那艘船在他从一个帝国裁判官手里救下这个叫Rey的小女孩的时候，被当地那些捡垃圾的小偷拖走了。在见到男孩之前，他就正在和那群拾荒者交涉。

不过，现在这些窃贼的行为倒是帮了他的大忙，因为他的船就停在不远处的垃圾场里。

然而，就在他们马上要跑到的时候，Ben的飞船在他们眼前被钛战机的激光炮炸成了碎片。

Ben骂了一句，只能调转方向继续奔逃。在他胳膊底下夹着的Rey忽然抬手指向一个方向：“那边！Unkar还偷了其他的船！”

Ben按照Rey指的方向跑去，没多远就看见了另外两三艘看上去比较完整的飞船，但他的脚步在一艘老旧的碟形飞船旁边慢了下来。

“这个不行！”Rey挥舞着胳膊，大声反对，“这是Unkar从帝国军官手里当废铁买下来的，我不觉得它还能飞！”

“我们必须试试。”Ben说着，回头示意气喘吁吁的男孩跟上，不顾Rey的踢打，跑向了那艘飞船。

一上飞船，Ben就把Rey放了下来，而后者狠狠地踢在他的小腿上。Ben皱了皱眉，告诫自己不要和小孩一般见识。“找个安全的地方，坐好抓稳！”他向两个孩子命令道，随后就跑去了驾驶舱。

这是Millennium Falcon——尽管Ben对这艘船只有非常模糊的记忆，他依然能够一眼认出。这是他父亲Han Solo的飞船，二十年前，他就出生在这艘船上，在他被Ahsoka带走之前，这里就是他的家。但悲哀的是，这就是他所知道的全部了。

现在，仿佛原力的指引，他回到了这艘船上——Ben希望这艘船能够顺利带他回家。

Ben的飞行技术很好，Ahsoka总是说他继承了他外祖父Anakin Skywalker的飞行天赋，但Ben总是反驳说这是来自于他父亲Han Solo的遗传，尽管他对父亲的印象仅仅停留在他随身携带的一张全家福照片里。在他心里，Anakin Skywalker是个别具一格的绝地武士，传奇一般的英雄，但他的父亲明显是一个更令人钦羡的飞行员和冒险家。

但是，当激动的感情冷却下来，Ben开始怀疑，父亲是怎么开着这艘船完成他那些传奇冒险的——帝国在获得这艘船后明显对它进了一些破坏，但是就算在那之前，它看起来也是在报废的边缘了。

但现在后悔也来不及了——倒不是说Ben真的后悔他的选择——Ben只能一边祈祷这艘船还能起飞，一边开启控制台，让飞船升空。

父亲的传奇飞船到底没有让Ben失望——尽管摇摇晃晃的，但它还是顺利升空，并很快完成加速。身后的钛战机开始发动攻击，Ben只能贴地飞行，伺机甩脱它们——他知道Falcon后面是有机枪的，可他又不能指望那两个小孩去给他当机枪手。在他刚到Jakku的时候，他记得他看见沙漠里有一架歼星舰残骸，那是义军在最强盛时期与帝国在Jakku的战役中留下的——如果他把钛战机引到那里，也许能借助复杂的地形让它们坠毁。

第一架钛战机很轻易就掉入了Ben的陷阱，躲闪不及撞上了一处残骸。然而第二架战机的飞行员就狡猾很多，几次看穿Ben的意图，逼他不得不改变航向，他听见一阵金属的碰撞声，还有机器人的抱怨——希望那两个孩子没像那个机器人一样被甩得到处乱飞。

突然，后面传来一声爆炸，跟在身后的钛战机消失在了雷达上。Ben还没反应过来怎么回事，就听见飞船的通讯器里传来两个孩子的欢呼——所以他们还真的去操作了机枪，而且准头不错。

飞船冲破了Jakku的大气层，两个孩子从下层爬上来，兴奋地冲进驾驶舱，Ben鼓励地在他们背上一人拍了一下，就寻找工具开始修理飞船——虽然在刚才的追逐战中表现优异，但是Falcon依然在散架的边缘，Ben只希望它能撑到……他这才意识到，现在他不知道该往什么地方去——Ahsoka让他在Jakku等她的消息，但是经过刚才的激斗，Jakku肯定是呆不下去了，然而本着谨慎的原则，Ahsoka并没有告诉他最终的目的地在什么地方。

BB-8从舱室上层出头来，看着Ben修理下层的机器，Rey和那个男孩——Ben现在知道他叫做Finn——也凑过来给他打下手。Finn对飞船一无所知，倒是Rey，小小年纪，却有远超同龄人的机械知识——也许因为她为拾荒者工作，一直在和各种配件打交道的缘故。

“BB-8，”Ben站起身，抬头看着机器人，“你知道义军基地的坐标吗？”他虽然这么问，但其实没报什么希望——一般来说，为了防止泄密，机器人的记忆存储都会被定期部分删除。

BB-8迟疑了一下，发出了一段声音。Ben有些惊讶：“你从来不被删除记忆？”——也不知道是那个叫Dameron的飞行员是怎么想的，对自己的机器人也太自信了点。

BB-8点点头，径直跑进了驾驶舱，接入导航电脑，将坐标传输了进去。Ben从船舱下层爬上来，跟着它进去，看到坐标，皱紧了眉头：“Ileenium System？你们居然敢在那里建造基地？”

BB-8发出一串反对的声音，但是Ben没有再理它，只是无奈地叹了口气，重新坐上驾驶座，再次确定BB-8提供的坐标，按下了进入超空间的按钮。Rey坐到了副驾驶的位置上，看着明亮的蓝光，一脸兴奋，但Finn却显得心事重重。

Ben看了Finn一眼，斗争了片刻，终于还是开口安慰：“放松点，帝国暂时追不上来。”——哄小孩这种事情让Ben浑身难受，他开始思考Ahsoka一开始照顾他的时候，是不是也是这个感觉。

“嘿！所以你登上了Millennium Falcon。”

突然传来的男声让所有人都吓了一跳，通讯器上跳出一个影像，开始还是断续模糊，后来慢慢清晰起来——

“我希望你是义军的一员，如果不是，至少也不是帝国的人。”背景里， 传来Wookiee的吼叫声。

影像里的人是Han Solo——哪怕他比照片里看上去老了那么多，Ben依然能一眼认出自己的父亲。他觉得鼻子发酸，几乎就要当着两个小孩的面哭出来……

“如果是帝国的人，那¥@¥……¥%¥%&%……&¥……&¥%……”

各种语言的脏话把Ben吓了一跳，他扭头看看盯着影像的Rey，伸手把她拉过来捂住了耳朵。

等把脏话骂完，影像中的Han调整了一下坐姿，靠通讯器近了一点——

“我没有多少时间了。如果你是朋友，那我希望你帮我做一件事——我想说我将用生命感激你，但我不知道我的生命还能持续多久——总之，我先谢谢你。”

“这不是一件多难的事情——又或许它是，谁知道呢。”

“废话说得太多了，我其实就是想让你将这段影像——就是你现在看着的这个——交给我的儿子，Ben。”

“我太久没有见过他了。在我死之前，我想和我的儿子说说话。”

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, kid.”

Han向想象中的儿子打了声招呼，然后停顿了一阵，像是不知道该说点什么。他抿紧嘴唇，最后长叹了一口气——

“I miss you, son.”

Rey对偷看别人录给自己儿子的影响这件事感到不安，她想提醒Kylo，但Finn轻轻推了她一下，摇了摇头。她侧着头看看Kylo的表情，跳下座椅，走去了后面的舱室。Finn跟在她后面出去，只留下BB-8，摆动着脑袋，看看Han的影像，再看看驾驶座上的年轻人，最后也转动着身体离开了驾驶舱。

“你离开我和你妈妈的时候才五岁——已经过去了那么多年。我甚至已经想象不出你现在是什么样子，但我确定你一定是一个帅气的小伙子———你继承了你妈妈外貌上的优点；我也同样肯定，你一定是一位像Luke一样优秀的绝地——尽管我一开始并不完全赞同将你训练为绝地这件事，但我对你有信心，那是源自你血脉中的力量。

“说实话，有时候我有点嫉妒你妈妈，因为她与你之间那种联系我永远也不会拥有。她能从原力中看见你，严格来说应该不是‘看’，她能通过原力感知你——哈，我没必要向你描述，你比我更清楚那到底是什么样的体验。但是，我很高兴你们之间能通过这种方式相连，它让我们知道你很安全——这就是我们祈求的全部。”

背景里传来一声爆炸，一只长着长毛的手抓住了Han的肩膀，Han回过头，推开肩上的手掌：“让我把这几句话说完，Chewie。”

他又一次转向通讯器，语速快了起来——

“听着，Ben——我希望当你看到这段影像的时候，一切都已经好起来了，但如果它们没有，我要你照顾好你的妈妈，还有你自己。我知道很多人会把你当成什么‘天选之子’‘星系的希望’之类的，你不必听他们的，你只是我和你妈妈的儿子，做你认为对的事情。

“我从来不是个感性的人，但是现在已经是最后时刻了，有些话再不说就没机会了——”

“I love you, Ben.”

影像结束了。

Ben盯着通讯器，过了半晌，按动按钮，重播了影像。

在超空间中的余下时间，Ben一遍又一遍地重播着Han Solo的影像。Rey和Finn躲在角落里探头看他，心照不宣的选择不去打扰——他们不知道Kylo为什么反复观看那段影像，但他们都能感受到他很悲伤。

旅程结束的时候，Ben已经能背诵影像中Han说的每个字。当飞船脱离超空间，D’Qar出现在视野中，Han刚好再次说完一句“I love you, Ben”。

“I know, ”Ben低声回应，”Dad.”

Falcon靠近D’Qar的大气层，BB-8将降落许可传输给地面的基地。当Falcon降落到地面的时候，General Leia Organa带人迎了上来——每个人脸上都满是疑惑，因为Falcon被俘获这件事早就被帝国当做重大胜利传遍了整个星系。

Ben从Falcon上走出，Rey和Finn跟在他后面。他一眼就认出了站在面前的中年女人就是他的母亲Leia Organa，但Leia的表情告诉他，她心中期望的是另外一个人——他看着Leia眼中的希望一闪而逝，化作失望和悲伤。但当Ben走下舷梯，Leia的眼睛忽然睁大——她也许已经认不出他的面孔，但原力的连接向她揭示了面前这个年轻人的身份——她快步走上前去，给了Ben一个拥抱。

Ben抬手环住他的母亲，他的胸腔被万千感情填满，却连一句话都说不出来。

“欢迎回家，我的儿子。”他听见Leia这样说——他的脸上扬起笑容，却几乎落下泪来——这和他想象中的重逢并不相同，他梦中的重聚将永远只是个梦，但这一刻，他觉得自己像一艘漂浮宇宙的船，终于降落。

“Hey, kid!”一个声音在不远处响起，Ben抬起头，看见一个飞行员装扮的人正冲他这边挥手。Finn和BB-8都发出了惊喜的声音，一起冲过去撞进了他的怀里。

Leia放开手，回头看向正与Finn拥抱的年轻飞行员，向Ben介绍道：“那是Poe Dameron，现在我们最好的飞行员——在你父亲出事之后……”她的目光落在Ben搭在肩上的外套——那是Finn落在驾驶舱椅背上的——

“这件衣服……”Leia奇怪的扬起眉毛，“这不是Poe的夹克外套吗？”

Ben的笑容僵在了脸上——他的母亲没有一眼认出自己的儿子，却认得外人的一件衣服。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Hux坐在他位于Arkanis的办公室里。办公室的光线昏暗，让一切仿佛都蒙上了一层灰色的阴影。虽然灯光其实是可以调亮的，但Hux故意将它保持在这样的亮度，他觉得这有助于他的冥想。

冥想并不是裁判官训练的一部分，那是绝地或者西斯的传统，而他们的皇帝陛下显然不觉得他们这些人配和那两者相提并论。所以，Hux并不十分清楚冥想步骤或者期望的结果。他只是在实验，不断调整自己的思绪，尝试能与原力建立某种不同的连接。

然而，他的冥想大多时候都以噩梦告终，有时候是幻影，更多时候是他过去的黑暗记忆。比如现在——

**他蜷缩在地上，剧痛折磨着他的每一根神经。但他不敢动弹，甚至不敢喊叫，害怕一个微小的动作，便会让他失去性命。光剑造成的伤口并不流血，但也把疼痛封在了体内。**

**Emperor Vader黑色的影子投射在他身上，仿佛来自异界的鬼怪。**

**“真是悲哀。”被机器扭曲过的声音依旧传达出轻蔑。Hux无法抬头直视他的皇帝，他的身体因剧痛与恐惧瑟瑟发抖。**

**“我希望你能记住今天的教训。”Vader继续说，红色的光剑在他面前的地面上留下一道焦痕。**

**“是，是的，陛下。”Hux自己都不知道他是如何挤出力量回话的，“我很抱歉，请您宽恕我……”**

Hux猛地睁开眼睛，姜红色的碎发粘在汗涔涔的额头上。

藏在制服下的伤口已经变成了一条线，横在他的胸前，让他的身体看起来像是被切开之后又重新拼合——或许就是那么回事，Vader在他彻底失去意识之后才允许医疗机器人将他带走治疗，而那些机器人从不和他说话，只留他一个人猜测和恐惧。

——那是Vader对他的最后一次“训练”，惩罚他自作聪明的试图用演练好的想法对他的皇帝陛下进行欺瞒。

而Vader对此犹不满足——治疗的过程缓慢且痛苦，仿佛另一种折磨，直到Vader交给他下一个刺杀任务时，他的伤口还没有完全痊愈。

但Hux对此并没有怨言，因为他很早就明白一件事：当一个人没有能力对此做出改变的时候，仇恨和抱怨只是徒增烦恼。而且，他有一种预感——如果他能活着完成这次任务，皇帝陛下便会终于认可他的能力和价值。

他的预感是对的——Vader给他的奖赏甚至远远超过了他的预期。

他被任命为Arkanis Academy所有训练项目的监管者，拥有与他父亲，Brendol Hux同等，甚至更高的权力。

最初，Brendol还愚蠢的倚仗父亲的权威对他颐指气使，而他也老实扮演着Brendol印象里那个顺从的儿子——那个老蠢货还像过去一样盲目且自负，但他早已不是当初那个仅仅为了一个父亲的幻象，就心甘情愿跳进火坑的傻小孩了。他耐心等待，观察，学习，将Brendol所知晓，所掌握的一切，一点一点攥进自己手中。

然后，就在这间曾经属于Brendol的办公室里，他完成了他的复仇——

**当大门闭锁，当他的权位都被关在外面，衰老的普通人当然不是帝国裁判官的对手。**

**低头看着面前曾被他叫做父亲的男人，Hux意识到他是如此弱小、苍老。剑刃的红光映照着他曾经趾高气昂的面孔，而现在那里只有恐惧——Hux开始为曾经在他面前战战兢兢的自己不值。**

**“你不能这样做，”Brendol仍试图显示他父亲的权威，但他颤抖的声音让他的强装化为徒劳，“是我让你去接受裁判官的训练，是我让你拥有了今日的权力。”**

**“是的，是你把我送进了裁判官项目。”Hux冷笑，“但我是靠着自己从中活下来的。”**

**“那时候你还是个瑟瑟发抖的小男孩——害怕到想要浪费你的能力。我推了你一把。”**

**Hux歪着脑袋，仿佛在回忆当初：“那时候我的确愚蠢而短视，但是我早就不是那个小男孩了。”**

**“我不是一个不知感恩的人。我感激你让我学会，让我经历的一切，父亲。”Hux露出一丝微笑，“所以我会给你应得荣耀——”**

**“你会成为守护学院的英雄，为了帝国的未来，牺牲在叛军暗杀之下的殉道者。你的名字会在帝国中流传，就像你一直梦想的那样。”**

**“不……”Brendol绝望的眼神在Hux看来是如此陌生，记忆中他永远都是高傲而冰冷的，和眼前这个瑟瑟发抖的男人对不上分毫。**

**“Armi……”**

**Brendol试图叫他的名字，但Hux没有给他说完的机会——他轻轻动了一下手臂，让红色的光刃划过男人的脖颈。男人的头落在地上，却没有留下一滴血迹——剑刃的高温封住了血管，阻断了本应喷涌的鲜血。**

**干净，毫不费力，这就是为什么Hux喜爱他的武器。**

一丝笑意爬上Hux的嘴角——如果他还有感恩的能力，他几乎要感激皇帝陛下的安排——他确定Vader早知道他会那么做，也许这位皇帝早就厌烦了由Palpatine时代的遗臣塑造和掌管帝国军队的新生力量。

但现在，他来之不易的权力和地位却被一个来历不明的绝地威胁——那个叫Kylo Ren的家伙劫走了Vader想要的星图，而他的皇帝绝不会容忍这样全然的失败——他需要找到什么东西来弥补他的失误。

Hux取过他破碎的头盔，将其接入电脑。新一代的裁判官头盔都装有和风暴兵类似的记录设备，除了监视，也是对他们身份的提醒——他们仅仅是士兵，是武器，不要妄想更多。Hux是仅有的两个有权取阅自己头盔记录内容的裁判官之一，另一个当然是Phasma，这是特权，也是压力——如果他不小心踏错一步，立刻就会万劫不复。

Hux一帧一帧的查看着他与Kylo Ren的战斗，试图从中找出关于这名绝地（尽管他自己否认这点，但Hux不认为除了绝地之外，还有其他人能达到他那种程度）身份背景的线索。重现的场景又一次让Hux体验到，在真正压倒式的力量面前，他的巧计是多么的无力可笑，他觉得屈辱和愤怒在心中不断叠加，让他几乎把手里的头盔捏成碎片。

忽然，Hux定住了画面：在Kylo Ren外袍扬起的那一刻，露出了他腰侧挂着的另一把光剑。

Hux将画面放大，仔细端详剑柄的形状，他发现他认识这把剑，而这个发现或许能引起Vader足够的兴趣，让他暂时放下对自己失败的震怒——

那把剑，曾经属于Luke Skywalker。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Hux单膝跪在地上，飞快抬眼看向皇帝陛下的影像，又很快低下头——他不敢正视Vader，因为他依然不确定Vader对他的报告会是怎样的反应。虽然他现在远在Arkanis，Vader既不能探查到他的想法，也不能当场掐死他，可一旦Vader认定他的失败是不可原谅的，那他最好在Vader处理他之前自我了断。

“You have failed me, Inquisitor.”通讯器让Vader的声音听起来更不像活人。

Hux的额头渗出了冷汗。

“但是，”Vader话锋一转，“那把光剑……弄清楚他是如何得到Luke Skywalker的光剑，并把他带来见我——这是你最后的机会，Inquisitor Hux。”

“遵命，陛下，我不会让您失望。”Hux恭敬地把头压得更低。

对面的通讯切断了。

Hux长出了一口气，从下跪的姿势站起来——他赌对了，Luke Skywalker的光剑和那个年轻的绝地果然引起了Vader的兴趣。

Hux走到办公桌后面，将残损的头盔拨到一边。忽然，他抬头看向办公室的大门，皱起眉头，一手按动桌上开门的按钮，一手摘下背后的光剑，从大门开启的缝隙向外面的某个方向掷了过去。

门外的身影吓了一跳，急忙矮下身躲过光剑，却在光剑转个弯飞回来的时候，伸手抓住了剑柄。

Phasma站直身体，将险些要她性命的光剑关掉，大步走近办公室，就好像刚才在外面窃听的不是她一样。她仍穿着全套制服和头盔，就好像它们是她身体的一部分——黑色的制服和遮住全脸的头盔配上她对人类来讲过于高大的身型，让她看起来像是某种怪物，但这也许正是她想要的效果。

——但这并不能吓倒Hux，他对Phasma实在是太了解了。

“所以，没听到你想听的是吧？”Hux语带嘲讽，“你差一点点就美梦成真了。”

“我竟不知道你那么急不可耐的想杀掉我。”Phasma仿佛在表达吃惊，但她头盔阻隔了她所有的感情——如果她有的话，“我在你和Brendol之间选择了你——Brendol对我来说可一度是个父亲一般的角色。”

Hux发出一声不屑的冷笑：“你选择的是你的野心，Phasma。别以为我不知道你为了跟随我父亲离开那个严酷的星球，对你真正的父亲，还有你的母亲，以及Parnassos上所有曾被你叫做‘家人’和‘朋友’的人做了什么。”

Hux看见Phasma握着他光剑的手攥紧了，他享受看见机器一般的Phasma流露出人类的感情和弱点——

“对了，还有那个被你抛下等死的残废哥哥，叫什么来着……噢，Keldo。”

红光一闪，两把光剑交叉架在了Hux的脖子上。可Hux反而微笑起来——他戳中了Phasma的痛脚，自她来到Arkanis的那一天开始，她在那个蛮荒星球的过去就成了绝对的禁忌。

“现在是谁急着杀人了？”他反问。

“和你的父亲在同一地点，以同样的方式死去，我觉得这对你正合适。”即使是头盔的变音器也无法掩盖Phasma话语中的恼怒。

“那你动手啊。”Hux挑衅道，“然后报告皇帝陛下这是义军的又一次刺杀？”

剑刃的夹角缩小了，似乎将要切下Hux的头颅，但就在剑刃即将触到Hux皮肤的那一刻，Phasma关掉了光剑。

Hux露出胜利者的微笑，用原力从Phasma手中抢回了自己的光剑：“你应该庆幸皇帝陛下没有因此震怒，否则，用不了多久他就会知道：那个导致任务失败的叛徒FN-2187，是出自你接手的训练项目。到那个时候，你的下场不会比我好看。”

Phasma在头盔下发出一声冷哼。

“别那么充满敌意，目前为止我们的合作都很成功。”Hux将光剑挂回腰间，“我猜你已经听到了皇帝陛下的新任务——抓住那个绝地。”

“那是你的任务。”Phasma像是在幸灾乐祸。

“但你从不放过立功的机会不是吗？”

Phasma没有否认，转身离开了办公室。

Hux盯着Phasma的背影，想起Brendol刚刚把那个大个子的力敏少女带回来的时候——那时候Hux已经暴露出对原力控制能力的不足，而Phasma的出现，就是Brendol在向他那个没用的儿子表明，他已经找到了备案，Hux可以随时被抛弃。

不过，从Brendol眼中到Emperor Vader座前，Hux用之后的许多年将Phasma钉死在她最初的位置——一个备案。他猜Phasma一定恨透了他，但他不在乎，因为他掌握着Phasma不堪的过去——那虽然不会被当成罪过，但一个没有感情和底线的人总归会招人猜忌——Phasma放不下她的野心，更舍不得她的权力。

但他没想到他杀死Brendol的时候Phasma就在外面——和今天极为相似的情景——这让Phasma也有了牵制他的把柄，逼他不得不将裁判官训练项目交给她负责。也就是从那时起，Hux开始真正讨厌这个女人。

好在Hux并不是这里唯一痛恨Phasma的人——他看着那名穿着特制红色风暴兵盔甲的身影出现在走廊的另一侧，在与Phasma擦肩而过的时候，厌恶地避向一侧，防止他背后黑色的披风与Phasma有半点接触。

Captain Cardinal，Arkanis Academy普通士兵训练项目的负责人，Hux军校时期的故人。

Captain Cardinal——那时候还叫CD-0922——是Hux短暂军校记忆中唯一一个不全然痛恨的人。

在军校的时候，瘦弱且年幼的Armitage一贯是众人鄙视的对象，而他作为唯一保留名字的学员，更加被其他学员孤立欺辱。而CD-0922，一个来自Jakku的男孩，则是Armitage的反面——高大健壮，严肃认真，教官眼里的模范学员，学员中的领袖人物。

Brendol的宠儿。

Hux甚至都能想象Brendol心中多么希望CD-0922是个力敏者——他简直将Brendol当做父亲，不，是当做神来崇拜，而比起自己，Brendol似乎也更把CD-0922当做儿子。

也许是因为Brendol的缘故，也许只是因为他不屑于欺凌弱小，在Hux因为展现出对原力的敏感而被Brendol当做上升的工具送入裁判官项目之前，CD-0922在相当一段时间里，都在充当Hux的保护者。

而在他回归Arkanis，特别是在Brendol死后，也许是出于愧疚，也许是出于习惯，被Brendol一路提拔并命名为Cardinal的CD-0922，似乎又开始单方面扮演起了曾经的旧角色。

Hux看着Cardinal走进办公室，认真汇报完工作之后，欲言又止地意图提醒他当心Phasma，心里只觉得好笑——

一个自以为正直的蠢东西。不过，也许是约束Phasma的好工具。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Ben被安排到了Poe的宿舍，而他恨透了这个决定——他总觉得Leia是故意这样安排，好让Poe给他示范如何做Leia的好儿子，尽管他自己都知道这是个十分幼稚的想法。

Poe宿舍的上铺还空着，Ben抱着他领到的被子和床单进门的时候，Poe正在把堆在上铺的杂物清理下来。Ben面无表情，一手夹着被褥，一手微微抬起。然后，上铺还没来得及清理的东西就全部飞了起来，离开了床铺的范围，然后噼里啪啦掉在地上。

嘁，炫耀。看着那个绝地用原力把床单和被子铺好，Poe在心里翻了个白眼——他现在已经知道自己的这个突然来到基地的新室友是谁了，他对此感到十分生气。

他怎么能不生气呢——不是他针对Master Tano或是Ben Solo，可十五年音讯全无，义军需要他们的时候连影子都没有；为了找到他们的踪迹，他险些死在帝国的歼星舰上，更别说Jakku那些无辜的村民……现在这家伙就这么大摇大摆的冒出来，一副没什么大不了的样子，就好像义军和平民的牺牲，还有Poe自己经历的噩梦，都是一场没必要的误会。

Ben知道Dameron讨厌他——他没有用原力刺探别人想法的习惯，纯粹是从Poe的表情里读出来的。而这让Ben更加讨厌Poe：一个需要十几岁孩子拯救的家伙，凭什么倍受Leia青眼！他不想承认他觉得嫉妒，但是，他与母亲之间通过原力的联系，一直是他最珍视的、与血亲之间的唯一一丝联系，他对原力彼端母亲的思念与眷恋，甚至超过对朝夕相处的师父Ahsoka的感情。

而现在，他发现他也许在Leia心中并不占有同等的位置——本属于他的空间，被那个讨厌的飞行员挤占了。

Poe把被Ben丢下的东西全部塞到床底，然后躺在了床上。他看见Ben走过来，于是往里面挪了一下，防止这个臭着一张脸的家伙在爬梯子的时候故意脚滑踩在他脸上，但Ben并没有用梯子，也没有多看Poe一眼，双手一撑床板，就翻到了上铺。

“咚！”Poe听到了一声闷响，这让他险些笑出声——毫无疑问，那个大个子撞到了头，上铺与天花板的距离对于他的身高来说实在是有点太小了。

Ben在上铺翻动了几下，每个动作都让整个床架轻微晃动。Poe正想让他老实一点，整个双层床突然颤动起来，然后拆成了好几部分，各自在半空中漂浮。Poe不知道这个原力使用者在搞什么鬼，躺在自己的床板上不敢动弹。上铺的床板向他压了下来，但仅仅只是下降了一点——Ben把上铺的床板降低了两格，又把床原样拼了回去。

“开什么玩笑！”受到惊吓的Poe气急败坏地踹了上铺的床板，但在Ben的重力加持下并没有踹动。

床架又抖动了两下——上面那个混蛋一定在笑。

到了半夜的时候，Poe被一阵敲门声吵醒。他下意识以为是紧急任务，一边下床一边抓过飞行服往身上套。等他套着一条裤腿，单脚跳到门口打开门之后，他才意识到这完全是他过度反应——

门口站着Ben Solo带回来的那个小女孩Rey，双眼哭得红红的，可怜巴巴地抬头看着Poe：“请问，Kylo在这里吗？”

“谁？”Poe一时没反应过来。

“她找我。”Ben不知道什么时候来到了Poe身后——那么个大块头行动起来居然一点动静也没有。

Ben把Poe拨到一边，让Rey进来，打开一盏小灯，蹲下身问她：“出什么事了？”

“我做了个噩梦……”Rey用手背擦了擦眼睛，“我能呆在你这里吗？就今晚。”

Ben看看Rey，又看看旁边的双层床，叹了口气：“好吧，就今晚。”他又转向Poe：“Dameron，我们今晚换换。”

房间里睡一个小女孩这件事让Poe觉得有点别扭，但这个女孩刚刚从帝国裁判官手中死里逃生，的确需要一个她信任的人安慰一下。

“好吧。”他说，顺着梯子爬到上铺。

Ben把Rey带到下铺的里侧躺好，之后Poe的被子就被扔了上去。

“把我的被子给我。”Ben的声音从下面传来，“我的被子是新的。”

Rey睡下一段时间之后，果然做噩梦了——Ben被她的抽泣声叫醒，听见她在梦中边哭边叫着“Come back!”。黑暗里，Ben看见她细瘦的胳膊伸出被子，像是要抓住什么。他坐起来——脑袋碰到了上铺的床板——把手放在她的额角，控制着原力，小心探入。

在他释放原力的当时，Ben立刻感受到了Rey激动的情绪：害怕、迷茫、悲伤，以及绵绵不绝思念……就好像很多年前被迫离开父母的他一样。在汹涌的情绪之下，还埋着什么黑暗的东西，微弱而隐秘，刚好在Ben能触及的范围之外……Ben下了一跳，下意识想将手收回，但他并没有那样做——Ben不记得他小时候有没有做过类似的噩梦，可他知道Ahsoka从很早以前便在他身上看到过类似的，甚至更可怕的东西，但他的师父选择继续引导帮助他，所以他现在也应该这样做……

Ben没有继续探查那一丝黑暗，转而把注意力放在Rey的情绪上，用原力安抚她激动的心绪。在Ben的疏导下，Rey平静下来，停止了抽泣，呼吸渐渐平稳。

Ben松了口气，轻轻把她伸在外面的手塞回被子，但他的手却被Rey抓住了——女孩醒了，转过头，睁着大眼睛看向Ben。

“你是个好人，Kylo。”Rey的小手轻轻捏了一下Ben的掌心，“你不用害怕，你很好。”

Ben愣了片刻，随后意识到这个女孩的原力比他想象的还要强大很多——在他查探她情绪的时候，Rey不知道怎的，也反过来看到了他内心深处压抑的想法。

“谢谢。”Ben说，不知道该对此作何评价，“还有……呃……我其实叫Ben Solo。”

“谢谢你，Ben。”Ben不用看也知道Rey在微笑。

“好了，睡吧。”Ben帮Rey提了一下被子，在她身边侧身躺下，“晚安。”

当下铺的一大一小再度入睡，上铺的飞行员骤然惊醒，瞪着眼睛无助地望着天花板，感受着噩梦中灼烧的火焰在皮肤上慢慢冷却成黏腻的汗液……

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

“你昨晚没睡好吗，Dameron？”把Rey送回房间之后，看见精神不佳的Poe，Ben忍不住问道。

是几乎没睡。Poe在心里纠正道——不知道是不是那个叫Hux的裁判官对他的脑子做了什么，他一闭上眼睛就仿佛回到了刑讯室，重新经历濒死的幻象。但他并不准备把这件事告诉Ben或者其他人，他不想让Leia他们因为自己的噩梦大惊小怪。

“我只是需要一杯咖啡。”Poe回答，用冷水洗了把脸，让自己清醒一下，就走出了房间。

Ben一上午都没有再看见Poe。他不知道自己应该做什么，Ahsoka让他来帮助义军联盟，但她现在都没有传来任何消息，基地里的所有人都忙忙碌碌，Ben出去走了一圈，觉得自己和他们格格不入。他本想去找母亲，但走了一半还是决定返回房间——去找母亲询问应该做什么像是小孩子才会做的事情，反正如果义军需要他的帮助，他们应该会直接找过来。

Poe在下午的时候找了过来。“Ben Solo，”Poe这样叫道，他知道这样连名带姓的叫人很怪，但他一时找不到更好的称呼方式——他不觉得他们熟到可以以名字互称，但Solo这个姓氏让他总觉得是在叫Han，“Leia让我叫你去会议室，Fulcrum向我们传来了讯息。”

Ben站起来，跟着Poe前往会议室。他知道“Fulcrum”这个代号，那是他师父Ahsoka Tano年轻时创立的，作为义军情报人员的共用代号。在这个时间点传讯的多半就是Ahsoka本人，所以Ben更加迫不及待想得到师父的消息。

会议室里，所有人都围着一台全息通讯设备，Ben意外的在这里看见了Rey和Finn，他不明白为什么要让这两个孩子过来。Leia看出了他的疑惑，解释道：“我们正在说关于帝国裁判官的事情，这件事和他们有直接的关系，所以我觉得他们也有知情的权利。”她转向通讯器——中间的全息影像只有一个源于Ahsoka额头纹饰Fulcrum标志——说道：“你可以继续了，他已经来了。”

“好的。”Ahsoka经过处理的声音从通讯器中传出，“抱歉我现在无法亲自过去，我不能冒这个风险。从几个月前General Solo在前往未知区域接应我们的途中与我失联开始，我就意识到Vader这次可能真的会找上门来，而我们也不可能一直躲藏下去——抱歉我没法提前通知你们，让你们为了获知我们的下落，受到了不必要的损失。”

“不必自责，Fulcrum。”Leia回答，她的目光落在Poe的身上，后者给了她一个安心的笑容，“我们的人员安然无恙——这要多谢一位朋友的帮助。”Finn在Leia含笑的目光里，不好意思地低下了头。

Ahsoka听上去像是松了一口气：“那就好。帝国和Vader对我太过熟悉，所以我不得不与我的徒弟分开行动，我本来想去与他汇合，但是因为在Jakku的变故，我不得不改变计划——我是个太明显的目标，现在会给你们带来的危险多过帮助。而且，我相信我的徒弟有足够的能力帮助你们应付接下来的战斗——特别是他现在已经对我们目前面临的麻烦有了一定了解。”

Ben皱起眉头，插话道：“目前的麻烦？你说的是我在Jakku遇到的原力使用者？”

“是的。”Ahsoka回答，“这就是义军需要我们现在回归的主要原因：自从Vader重新启用帝国裁判官，他们的人数正在逐渐增多。尽管现在的裁判官并非像帝国初期的那些一样是堕入黑暗面的绝地，但这并不表示他们不危险。事实上，我和General Organa都发现，新一代的裁判官似乎比之前的更军事化，更有组织性。而且，没有了绝地的背景，他们更加难以捉摸。”

Ben回想起市场里那个使用旋转光剑的裁判官，暗暗点了点头——他的确狡猾多变，好在并没有很强的原力。

“现在的裁判官早已不是‘绝地杀手’，转而成为了Vader的刺客、士兵，可同时他们也像他们的前辈一样，到处搜捕力敏儿童——我们之前还不能确定，但是因为这次得到的线索，我们现在已经知道Vader试图利用这些孩子，给自己制造一支力敏者兵团。我们得保护那些孩子，绝不能让Vader得逞。我现在正试图获取更多关于裁判官和整个计划的信息，如果有新的进展，我会与你们联系。”

Ahsoka的话再度激起Ben的义愤：他对Rey被两个裁判官带走时害怕大哭的样子还记忆犹新，他也还记得他在Finn身上感受到的恐惧。对于那些以原力作恶的蒙面匪徒，Ben心中充满了愤怒与不屑，特别是在他瞥见面具背后惨白面孔上的恐惧时，他几乎想要开口嘲笑——真是悲哀，只会对弱者耀武扬威。

“别担心，Master。”他对着通讯器大声说，“我也会帮忙追踪并消灭那些原力黑暗面的使用者——”

“不，这不是你现在的任务。”Ahsoka打断他的话，“你现在已经有一项重大的责任：照顾好你带回来的孩子，如果他们想要的话，帮助他们了解原力。记住，你现在置身于一场战争，冲动不能解决任何问题。”

“是的，我明白。”Ben低下头，觉得所有人的目光都聚在了自己身上——刚才的插话让他仿佛变成了会议室的笑柄，一个自以为是的毛头小子。

全息标志闪了闪，消失了，通话结束。

“你的师父不是在否定你。”在众人散去之后，Leia来到Ben的身边，安抚他失落的情绪，“你救回来的孩子也需要保护和引导——Master Tano相信你可以做到，就像她曾经为你做的一样。”

“我知道。”Ben耸了耸肩，做出轻松的样子，“我没有因此不高兴。你不用这么担心我的，母亲。”

“你不用在我面前强装。”Leia拉过他的手，在手背上拍了两下，笑着挤挤眼睛，“妈妈总是知道一切。”

Ben的手臂下意识缩了一下，然后又放松下来。他把嘴唇抿成一条线，最后承认道：“这不是我所期待的任务，但是我知道Ahsoka是对的。我会保护好那两个孩子……所有的孩子。”

Leia抬起手臂，摸了摸他的脸：“Ahsoka把你教得很好，你令我骄傲。”

如果当时Leia能够用原力探知Ben的想法，她就会知道他仍在假装——至少没说出全部真话。他是要保护那些孩子没错，但是Ben认为，最好的保护就是一劳永逸的消灭那些威胁，尽快解决掉那些该死的裁判官。

于是，他在夜里拿着他的光剑偷偷溜出了宿舍——Poe一直没回来，倒是方便了他溜走。Finn说过他的训练场所是在Arkanis的某处，是帝国军校隐藏的一部分。他自然不指望靠一己之力毁掉那个地方，但潜入收集一些情报也总比留在这里看孩子有用——如果知道了他们的训练方式，也许下次对上裁判官就能更快取胜了。

就当Ben靠近停放Falcon的停机坪时，他突然发觉有人悄然靠近，他突然回身，抬手就把身后之人定在了原地——

“这是你们绝地打招呼的方式吗？”Poe艰难地讲出这句话，在Ben把他放开之后还险些站立不稳，跌倒在地。

“你怎么在这？”Ben问道。

“和你一样的原因。”Poe答道，越过Ben看向他背后的Falcon，露出哭笑不得的表情，“如果你的师父是Fulcrum，那她明显没有教过你任何谍报相关的知识——现在全星系都认识Millennium Falcon，你开着它，不如在脑门上刻一个‘我是反抗军’。”

“你也想去Arkanis？”Ben皱眉看着Poe，“为什么？”

“哈，所以你果然是准备违反命令去追踪那些裁判官！”Poe发出一声笑声——Ben这才意识到他先前其实是诈自己。但Poe在Ben用原力掐住他的脖子之前，先一步解释道：“我和你有同样的想法：无意冒犯，但是Master Tano自己都说，她是帝国的头号目标，那我不确定她到底在自保之余，能查到多少东西。而既然我们有Finn这个重要的证人，为什么不直接到他们的老巢去——能探查到任何信息，都会对我们以后的战斗有所助益，也许还会有意外收获呢。”

听见Poe说的几乎就是他自己心中所想，Ben的态度稍稍缓和：“所以，我猜你有一个计划了？”

“我还有一艘船。”Poe得意地笑着，引Ben来到停机坪另一侧，那里听着一艘白色的飞船，“她叫Mirrorbright，是一艘改装的民用飞船——我和Han在上面增加了隐藏的武器系统，特别适合伪装潜行的活动。”

“Mirrorbright？”Ben重复了这个名字，依稀觉得熟悉——好像是他小时候母亲常唱的摇篮曲中的歌词。

“她原本是Leia的船，但是近几年因为职位和身体状况的原因，Leia已经很少动用她了——我觉得她应该不会发现我们借用了她的船，但如果她发现了……我们只能祈祷她别太生气。”

Poe这样随意提起Han和Leia的名字，让Ben觉得很不舒服，但现在不是挑剔这种小事的时候。“谢谢你的建议，”Ben走近飞船，“但你没必要跟来——你对付不了裁判官。”

Ben的话让Poe沉默了片刻，像是在整理语言。“但是Mirrorbirght需要两个驾驶员。”Poe终于开口，“而且，万一被发现了，你需要有人接应你。”

Ben无法反驳Poe的话，有人接应当然更为稳妥。他看着Poe打开飞船舱门，又警告了一句：“如果你搞砸了什么，可别指望我会救你。”

“但我也许会救你呢，绝地大师。”Poe用调侃语气回答。

“我不是绝地。”Ben的声音沉下来。他冷着脸越过Poe，准备登上飞船，飞船底下却冷不防钻出两个矮小的身影来——

“Rey说你们会偷偷溜走。”Finn紧张地解释道，“我们觉得我们可以帮忙。”

Ben和Poe对视一眼，同声拒绝：“绝对不行！”

“我知道Arkanis Academy里面的路线，无论是裁判官的训练场所，还是军校本身——我在被Inquisitor Phasma带走之前，是军校的学员。”

也许他真的可以帮忙。Ben有些动摇——这个男孩接受过一些原力和光剑上的训练，应该可以照顾好自己。但是Rey就……

像是知道了他的想法，Rey向前一步，叉着腰威胁道：“你是我唯一相信的人，我就是要呆在尼身边。如果你敢丢下我，我现在就把所有人都叫起来！”

说着，她举起手中的一个小方盒子，食指抵着顶端的按钮。Poe定睛一看，简直要昏过去——这个小姑娘也不知道从哪里拆下一个紧急警报器。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

Arkanis是一个常年阴雨的地方，这给Ben和Poe的潜行提供了很好的掩护。但是，阴雨的环境让这里无法生长高大的林木，所以他们不得不选择一个较远但是相对隐蔽的树林作为降落点。

虽然时间紧迫，他们不得不带上Rey一起走，可身处敌营，Ben和Poe难得的在不能让一个小女孩跟着他们冒险这件事上达成了共识，无论Rey怎么请求，都坚定地要她留在船上——Poe教会Rey如何操作Mirrorbirght的封锁系统，并告诉她，如果遇到危险，就封锁整艘船，那时护盾自动升起，外面的人也无法登船，然后，她就可以用通讯器向他们通报情况，在船上等他们立刻赶回。

安顿好了Rey，Finn带着Ben和Poe向Arkanis Academy的方向前进。矗立在山崖上的建筑群即使在夜色中也依稀可见，隔着雨帘，仿佛一团带着棱角的黑影，就像噬人的怪物。

“就是那里了。”Finn指着那些建筑，“我们得赶在天亮开始训练之前离开——我希望今天他们没有夜里的突击训练。”

“那我们得加快速度了。”Ben说，迈开步子向山崖的方向走去。

“鬼天气。”被雨水淋湿的Poe抱怨了一句，“我们应该带上防雨装备的。”

“Arkanis总是下雨，”Finn回答道，“现在这样已经是好天气了。”

有Ben这个绝地在，潜入军校的主体建筑并不是难事——绝地的心灵控制让Poe瞠目结舌，暗自回忆了一下自己脑子里是不是也有过不正常的想法。但Finn实际上对内部的路径并不熟悉，因为他仅仅在这里训练了不到半年，然后就因为展现出对原力的敏感而被送去了代号为“Project Harvester”的裁判官培养项目，从此几乎一直被关在一个被称为“Area Null”的塔楼里——不过，据Finn所说，Area Null的安保十分严密，一般的军官和学员都无法进入。

Finn只记得塔楼的大体方向，带着Ben和Poe在军校校园里躲避着巡逻的士兵，四处穿梭，却一路走到了临海的悬崖。令他们意外的是，悬崖边居然站着一个人，穿着一身橘红色的衣服，面对着下面波涛汹涌的大海，一动不动。

“穿这种衣服的是这里的杂工。”Finn悄悄向Ben和Poe介绍，“他们都不配被武器——我觉得他们是平民。这里的人对他们的态度都不好，他不会是想自杀吧？”

“那我们应该阻止——但仍需小心。”Ben说。Poe也赞同地点头。

Poe示意Finn留在原地注意楼里的动静，他与Ben悄悄从后面靠近悬崖边的人，Ben突然以原力将那人定住，而Poe上去一手捂住他的嘴，一手揽住他的上身，将他从危险的悬崖边拖走。

等远离了悬崖，Poe才感觉到手臂下面的触感不太对劲——他意识到他抓着的其实是个女人，而他的胳膊整揽在一个十分尴尬的位置。

“我们不会伤害你，”Poe对怀里的女人说道，“如果你保证不出声，我就放开你。否则，我就给你扔到下面去！”

他感觉女人点了点头，便松开了手，但仍警觉地准备随时再扑上去。

女人并没有叫，而是抬手摸了一下头顶，像是想整理头发，但她的动作在摸到贴着头皮的短发之后顿住了，过了一阵才缓缓垂到身侧。她转过身来，Poe和Ben发现她其实很年轻，和他们的年纪差不多，也许还要更小些。她的皮肤泛着不健康的白色，眼睛也没什么神采，却仍能看出她曾经应该是一位漂亮姑娘，只是，她的脸上像带了面具一样毫无表情，这让她看上去仿佛一个假人。

“我叫Alina，谢谢你们救了我。”她轻声说。

“所以你真的准备跳下去？”Poe露出不赞同的表情，“为什么？”

“我……”Alina有些迟疑。她缓缓打量着面前的两个人，微微侧了一下脑袋：“你们是……帝国的敌人？”

Alina不寻常的用词让Poe再度警觉起来——会使用“帝国的敌人”来称呼他们的，一般都不是朋友。可反观Ben，却依旧是放松的姿态——也许他能感受到她没有恶意？又或者只是他仗着原力目空一切而已。

但Alina接下来的话，却让Poe更加疑惑：“你们是来救我们的吗？”

“你希望有人来救你？”Ben问道，“在你身上发生了什么事？”

“所以你们不是来救我们的。”Alina的语气中流露出失望，但她的脸上依然没有任何表情，就好像被切断了所有面部神经似的。

“我们也许能帮你，”Poe用安抚的口吻对她说，“但是我们要知道你是什么人，你发生了什么事，要如何帮助你。”

“我是‘Project Unity’的参与者。我不是叛国者，尽管他们这样叫我。我只是一个普通的帝国公民。我被一些信息误导……不，我不是……我……”Alina的眼角抽动了几下，她低下头，试图遮掩着不让对面的人看见，“我只是提出工厂给出的指标我们无法完成，希望他们给出一个更合理的指标。然后他们就说我是叛国者，是帝国的敌人，我不是，我是帝国公民，皇帝陛下忠诚的臣民……”

Poe和Ben对视了一下，他们都意识到眼前这个叫Alina的年轻女子可能有些精神上的问题。但他们同时也都听到了那个关键词：“Project Unity”。

“Project Unity，那是什么？”Poe问。

“一个教育项目，让我们意识到自己的错误和对帝国的误解，它让我们成为更好的人。”Alina背书一样地念诵着，又仿佛突然醒悟，急切地说，“不是的，那是折磨。他们告诉我如果加入这个项目我就不会被处死，还有机会回到家人身边——如果我知道到底这是什么，我宁愿选择死刑！现在我清醒了，我不要再变成那样！”

Alina突然激动的情绪仿佛要冲破她脸上那层面具的桎梏，她面部的肌肉不受控制地抽搐起来，让她依旧干净清秀的脸变得扭曲。她用双手遮住面孔，眼泪滚落下来。

Poe别过头，用手背碰了碰Ben，示意他转向别处，给这个可怜的姑娘留一点尊严。他们听着Alina低声哭泣，直到哭声停止，他们才转过脸来。

“谢谢。”Alina试图对他们微笑，但也只是抽动了嘴角。

“我们能带你离开这里。”Poe向她做出承诺，“但我们需要知道关于这里的更多事，特别是那个叫Area Null的地方。”

听到Poe的话，Alina的眼中多了一丝光亮。她指着悬崖下面，一座长堤尽头的石塔告诉两人：“你们要找的地方就是那里。所有‘Project Unity’的参与者都住在那里，我有门卡，我能进去。我告诉你们其他人都住在哪里，然后你们可以带人来救我们。”

得知Alina可以出入塔楼，Poe和Ben简直喜出望外，他们把望风的Finn叫回来，随Alina一起沿着堤道走向塔楼。

快到门口时，Alina停下脚步，回头对三人说：“我不应该在这个时候出来，我不知道有没有人发现，让我先过去看看。”

三人点头表示了解，Alina便先一步走过去，用身上的门卡打开大门，探进门内的黑暗中……

“不好！”Ben突然感受到了危险。他冲上去想要组织Alina，但太晚了：黑暗中突然亮起一道红光，而那红光，正从Alina的胸口穿过。Alina怔怔地看着塔楼外面向她奔来的Ben，随着红光的抽离，倒在了地上。

“她比她自己以为的更有用。”熟悉的声音传来，Hux提着光剑，从塔楼中走了出来，他没有戴头盔，毫不掩饰自己的满脸的嘲弄和得意，“她证明了改造项目根本就是无用功——你没法改变一个从心底里拒绝被改变的人。”

“不过，看看她为我们引来了谁——”他的目光从Ben扫到Poe再扫到Finn，“绝地，飞行员，还有小叛徒。你们不会真的以为你们轻易摸到这里来，都是原力的眷顾吧？”

Ben愤怒地看着Hux，摘下光剑正要上前，一个爆能束先于他打向Hux。Hux挥动光剑挡开，但紧接着就是第二枪、第三枪……

Ben回过头，看见Poe仇恨地盯着Hux，一枪一枪接连不断地朝他打去。但这样的攻击对于身为裁判官的Hux来说根本就是儿戏，他甚至不用亮出第二把剑刃，就能够轻松挡下Poe打来的所有爆能束。

“所以你活下来了。”Hux在防守之余不忘出言挑拨，“但是你的General Organa知道你向我吐露了星图的下落吗？”

“住口！”Poe愤怒地打断他的话，“我要让你为你的作为付出代价！”

“你做不到。”Hux像是终于厌倦了对Poe的作弄，抬手将他定在原地，一点一点地推向堤道边缘，“因为你今天会死在这里。”

眼见同伴遇险，Ben提剑攻向Hux，打破了他对Poe的钳制。但与此同时，他们的身后也传来了枪声——一队风暴兵已经阻断了他们的去路。

Ben与Hux缠斗，还要顾及身后的士兵，居然一时也难分输赢。Finn和Poe各自以光剑和爆能枪迎敌。然而，他们三人身处空旷的堤道，毫无遮掩，只能勉强自保，更何况，Finn的年纪尚小，手中光剑的威力也有限，暂时护住自己和Poe已属不易，在这样密集的火力之下根本坚持不了多久。

Ben当然明白他们当前的困境，他在与Hux过招的间隙，观察了一下长堤下面的情况：堤坝建立在两处山崖中间，下面礁石林立，但一块巨大的礁石像是在修建堤坝是被拦腰炸断，剩下一处相对平整的平台——如果能下到那里去，就能够利用堤坝本身，避入爆能枪的死角。

Ben知道他的想法具有极大的风险，但是现在他已经没有其他办法，他只希望Poe和Finn足够信任他。

“跳下去！”他在战斗的间隙对Poe和Finn喊道。

“你疯了吧！”Poe扭头骂道。

“看准下面那块平整的石头跳下去！”Ben抬手用原力将Hux击退，用很快的语速解释，“我会用原力接住你们，相信我。”

Poe看了Ben一眼，最后认命般地拉过Finn，冒着爆能束的红光，移动到离那块礁石稍近的位置，把心一横，跳了下去——

Ben举剑格挡Hux砍下的光剑，用十字光剑特殊的形状锁住红色光刃，另一只手则伸向背后，集中精力在Poe和Finn即将落向礁石的时候，减慢了他们的下坠速度。这样的一心二用他从前只试过一次，是在他不顾Ahsoka的建议，设计出这把十字光剑之后，Ahsoka给他上过的一课——

**“所以，拿着你的光剑是什么感觉？”Ahsoka问。**

**“自信，觉得十分有力量。”他答道。**

**Ahsoka挑起眉毛：“所以，你的自信和力量是来自于你的光剑？”她向他伸出手：“我能看看吗？”**

**他将光剑递给Ahsoka，可Ahsoka居然看都不看就把光剑扔进了身后的乱石里。**

**他还没来得及抗议，Ahsoka就抽出光剑朝他袭来——他的师父虽然已不年轻，但动作仍是迅捷异常。**

**开始他手忙脚乱，但后来逐渐掌握了关窍，将自己沉入原力，躲避Ahsoka攻击的同时，也在搜寻着自己的光剑。**

**终于，当他被Ahsoka逼入乱石之中，无路可退的时候，他也终于从石缝里召唤出了自己的光剑，及时架住了Ahsoka的双剑。**

**Ahsoka笑了：“现在你的想法有改变吗？”**

**他也露出微笑：“是的——我的力量来自于自身，来自于与我相连的原力。”**

**“所以你为什么又用回光剑了？”**

**“因为它能更快结束战斗。”**

在将Poe和Finn放到安全的地方之后，Ben深吸了一口气，抬手定住了向他射来的几个爆能束。然后身子一扭，让它们继续朝着原来的轨迹运行，直打向Hux。当Hux被迫挡住爆能束的时候，Ben直接从他身边挤过，冲进了他身后的塔楼里。

Alina的尸体还躺在门口，Ben为无法为她安葬而难过，但他现在无法顾及这个可怜的姑娘了。幽暗的塔楼里，红色和蓝色的光芒交织。Ben开始有些急躁，狭小的空间限制了他的动作，他不断试图用原力击倒Hux，但Hux好像不知伤痛似的不断缠上——现在Ben才知道这个裁判官认真起来居然如此难缠。

Ben边打边向楼上退去，逐渐靠近二楼的窗子。忽然，他感受到了身后危险的气息，来不及回头，直接扯下腰间Luke的光剑开启挡住。这一下的力道很重，让他的剑都险些脱手。

Ben逼退面前的Hux，才有机会回头去看身后的对手——另一个高大的裁判官，戴着和Hux之前类似的面具，让人摸不清底细。

这下他的处境更加凶险——他不知道他们是搭档还是什么，但是Hux与这名裁判官配合得极好：高个子的裁判官以他（也许是她？）的速度与力量逼Ben全力应对，而Hux就在Ben应接不暇的间隙，试图给他致命一击。

Ben开始流汗，他之前从来没遇到过这样凶险的情况。他知道他必须打破两个裁判官之间的配合，而他选择实力更弱的Hux作为突破——Ben故技重施，试图像在Jakku一样抓住Hux的剑柄，他的确成功了，可这次Hux先他一步关闭了光剑，紧接着，环形剑柄外侧就出现了一圈利刃，险些割伤Ben的脸。Ben吓了一跳，力道减弱，Hux趁机再度开启光剑。情急之下，Ben甚至来不及使用原力，直接一脚把Hux踹飞了出去，转而面向另一个裁判官，借助原力跃过他的头顶，在她转身之时，以手上两把光剑插入她剑柄圆环之中，挑断了她的光剑。

那个裁判官显然没料到Ben会来这么一招，错愕之下，被Ben直接扔下了楼梯。但Ben也不敢恋战，趁这个机会四下寻找出口——奈何整栋塔楼好像只有楼下一个出口……

“Ben！”Poe的声音从他身上的通讯器传来，“去屋顶！”

Ben虽然不知什么情况，但听到Poe这么说，便一路向屋顶奔去。

等他打开通往屋顶大门，发现Mirrorbright已经等在那里，舱门开着，Rey抱着一侧把手对他大叫：“快上来！”

Ben跳上飞船，才发现自己的衣服已经湿透了，不知道是汗还是雨。他把光剑挂回腰间，来到驾驶室，坐在椅子上，长出了一口气，然后转头问Poe：“你们是怎么……”

Poe无奈地笑笑，回头指指一脸开心的Rey：“你带回来小姑娘是天生的飞行员。虽然几乎全程擦地飞行，还险些坠进海里，可她居然自己来着Mirrorbright赶到了海边，接起了我和Finn。”

Ben惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么做到的？”

Rey亲亲热热地抱住Ben的胳膊，故作神秘帝趴在他耳边说：“我感觉到你有危险。”

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

当Ben和Poe带着两个孩子回到基地，刚下飞船，就看见Leia满面怒容地冲过来，抬手就给了Poe一耳光，指着鼻子吼道：“你就一定要自作主张是吧！你知不知道那有多危险——无论是对整个反抗军还是对你们自己！自己违反命令，还带上两个孩子去冒险！你被降职了！”

Poe带着脸上被打出的红印，低着头，老老实实接受Leia的训斥，连辩解的话也不敢说——Leia很少对他发火火，但她一旦发火，那就一定是很严重的事情，所以Poe是万万不敢在这时候和她顶撞的。

Leia骂完了Poe，又转向Ben，后者已经紧张得浑身紧绷，等待着来自母亲的训斥。但Leia最后只是叹了口气，用略带失望的口吻对他说：“我以为你的师父已经向你说明了你现在的责任。”

“抱歉让你担心了。”Ben有些拘谨地攥着拳头，“我只是想帮你——你将我送去训练，不就是为了我将来能够成为义军的助力吗？”

Leia又叹了口气：“如果我能靠自己结束战争，那我希望你可以一直远离战争。”

“我是你的儿子，我应该在你身边帮助你，你应该允许我这样做。”Ben急切地说。我比Poe Dameron更加有资格成为你的助力——他在心里这样说。

“你很重要，无论是对我还是对整个反抗军。”Leia抓住Ben的胳膊，严肃地向他解释，“但是，我们战斗的不是为了胜利，而是为了保护那些善良的人不受伤害，而不是反过来——我希望你能记住这点。”

Ben还想再说什么，但Leia已经松开了手：“去吧，去吃点东西，把自己整理干净，然后到会议室来。我们想知道你们这次行动的全部细节。”

公共休息室里，换过衣服的Ben和Poe坐在一张由货箱改造成的桌子两侧，Rey和Finn各自坐在他们身边，一人手里捧着一碗热汤。休息室里只有他们四个人，而Arkanis的阴雨仿佛跟着他们一道来到了这里，让整个房间都笼罩在一片灰暗的气氛里。Ben和Poe都没说话，他们谁也不能将这次的行动形容为任何意义上的成功，特别是一位无辜者因他们的大意，惨死在他们面前的时候。这样的气氛让Finn有些拘谨，低头盯着碗里氤氲的热气，不敢发出一点声音，或者与任何人有视线接触。所以，屋子里只能听见Rey端着碗小口喝汤的声音。

“Leia未必完全不赞同我们的行动，”Poe试图打破这低沉的氛围，“她只是更倾向于按规章行事——但是战争可不会按章行事，有时候需要一些随机应变。她在必要的时候也会毫不犹豫的打破规矩。”

Ben知道Poe这是在宽慰他，要他不要为Leia的态度烦心，可这只让他觉得更不舒服——他讨厌Poe言语中流露出的对Leia的熟稔，讨厌他仿佛自诩为兄长一样的关心，更讨厌自己讨厌Poe这样做这件事。特别是在刚刚经历了一场狼狈的失败之后，他最不想听见的，就是这种自以为是的安慰。

“所以你觉得你很了解Leia是吗？”Ben尖锐地顶了回去，“那你应该知道，我与她通过原力相连，我能感知到她的情绪——她在担忧，失望。既然你与她这么亲密，那你也应该知道。还是说你这些话其实是说给自己听的——作为一个‘完美’的儿子，你害怕让她失望。”

Finn抬起头，Rey放下碗，一起看向Ben，不明白他为什么突然生气了。Poe也没想到他是这种反应，深吸了一口气才没有让自己当场发作：“你知道我不是那个意思，我只是不想让你对Leia产生误会。这件事也许我们两个都没有做出最理智的决定，也许她是对我们有一些失望，但是你得相信，她从来不会轻易放弃任何人。”

“如果你这么确定，为什么不敢告诉她你出卖了那份标记我与Ahsoka所在地的星图的下落？”Ben仍不依不饶。

这句话明显触及到了Poe的底线，他的脸黑下来，一拍桌子站起来，凑近Ben的面前：“你少自以为是，你这种在原力战争的地方被宠大的小少爷根本不知道我经历了什么！你唧唧歪歪，无非就是抱怨我抢了你的妈妈，那我不知道你是不是也嫉妒这个——”Poe扯开自己衬衫的领口，露出自己的右肩——在新鲜的伤口和淤痕之中，贯穿着一道狰狞的伤疤。

Finn倒抽了一口冷气，Rey发出了一声小小的惊呼，而Ben则皱起了眉头，他看得出来：那是光剑造成的伤痕。

“这是什么意思？”他看着Poe，脸上挂着不解。

“什么意思？”Poe被他气笑了，“你真的对身为Leia Organa的儿子意味着什么一无所知是吗？”

他拉起衣领遮住伤疤，换了个坐姿，开始讲述他的过去——

“General Organa和General Solo的儿子，绝地武士Luke Skywalker的外甥，从帝国知道你存在的时候你就是裁判官的头号目标——当然，你不会知道，因为你在记事之前就被送走，躲在一个帝国找不到的地方学习你的绝地小把戏。

“而我在某种意义上是你的替身——这不是Leia的意思，事实上她一直在保护我。但是，一个总是出现在Leia身边的男孩——你猜Vader和他的裁判官们会怎么认为？

“很多年里，我一直在不断躲避裁判官的追捕。而当他们发现我不是他们要找的力敏男孩的时候——”Poe抬手摸了摸自己的右肩，“这就是他们对我所做的。所幸救援来得及时，没让他们杀死我——而且我的运气不错，如果再往下一点，我这辈子都不可能飞任何东西了。”

“天呐！”Rey捂住了嘴巴。

“那可真是一段难忘的回忆。”Poe自嘲地笑了笑，“要知道，不是每一个孩子都能在他十二岁生日的时候体会一次重生。”

“所以，”他盯着Ben，“Ben Solo，你没有资格在我面前阴阳怪气。”

Ben不说话了，一直以来的认知被调转过来，他突然发现自己欠了Poe，尽管他从不知情，也从来没有要求过这些。他不知道如何消化，更不知道改如何反应。

门外的呼唤声拯救了他——指挥部的众人在会议室等待他们对这次行动的汇报。Ben如蒙大赦一般站起来，跟着前来通知的军官向会议室走去，Poe领着Finn和Rey跟在后面。

“Project Unity”引起了指挥部的注意——按照描述，众人分析它应当是个用不正常手段对人进行洗脑，违背他们的意志，把他们改造成忠于帝国的奴隶。而被改造者中，很有可能有反抗军的支持者，甚至很可能包括在过去的行动中失踪的反抗军成员。

“我真不敢相信帝国居然对它自己的公民做这种事！”Leia摇着头——她不是真的惊讶，这只是一种表达方式，在Alderaan之后，她就清楚地了解：残暴的帝国能对任何人做任何事。

“我们必须让整个星系知道帝国的行径！我们应当安排一次救援行动——那里必然有我们的盟友。”说话的是Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo，反抗军联盟的高级将领，也是Leia的好友。

“但是按Ben和Finn的描述，Arkanis的军校至少有两名裁判官镇守——在他们这次的行动之后，很可能再增加。Fulcrum警告过我们，这些裁判官有多危险，况且我们已经因为这些人失去了不少同僚和盟友。”Admiral Gial Ackbar表达了担忧。

“也许我能把他们引走。”Ben自告奋勇，“如果他们的主要任务是消灭原力使用者，那我会是一个很有吸引力的目标——Hux似乎对‘Project Unity’嗤之以鼻，以我作为诱饵，足以让他离开Arkanis。”

“Ben……”Leia不赞同Ben的计划，但Ben没有让她说完。

“我与他们同样是原力使用者，而且我已经有了两次与他们对战的经验。”他看向Leia，言辞恳切，“我现在既然回来了，就不需要继续被保护。我的师父对我有信心，我希望你也能对我抱有同样的信心。”

Leia看着Ben，欣慰却又心酸——他已经长成了一位健硕的年轻人，早已不是她印象中的孩子，但这么多年过去，他最终还是不得不投身这场旷日持久的战争。

“我认为Ben的计划值得考虑。”她向在场的其他将领点了点头。

Ben的计划最终得到了同意，而他也准备先一步离开基地，在一个适合的地方吸引裁判官的注意力——特别是那个被Finn称为Inquisitor Hux的家伙。他承认他的自告奋勇有一部分原因是为了雪耻，在Arkanis中了Hux的圈套，还险些逼到走投无路，这是他自跟随Ahsoka在未知区域游历探访以来从未有过的狼狈时刻，他迫不及待纠正之前的错漏。

他决定开走Falcon——反正都是要吸引注意力，那不如再高调一点——却颇为意外的在飞船旁边看见了Poe。

“我在检修飞船。”Poe向他解释，语气平常得就好像他们并没有大吵一架，然后几天没有说过话一样，“虽然这不是我的工作，但我经常帮Han和Chewie修理Falcon。”

“她现在就像新的，呃，尽可能像新的一样。”Poe边说边在四周给Ben指出了几处修理过的地方，然后在门口站住了：“推进燃料箱之前被人为破坏过，那会使整个船舱充满毒气——我猜那是Han在帝国军队登船之前干的……”

Poe没有说下去，Ben也没说话，两个人相对沉默片刻之后，还是Poe转移了话题：“本来想给你当副驾驶的，但是总要有个对Arkanis有些了解的人和救援部队一起行动。所以我让R2-D2和你一起去——我不知道你记不记得它，它是Leia的机器人，参与过很多任务，比好多飞行员都更有经验。”

“谢谢。”Ben向Poe点了一下头，然后在船舱里瞥见了一个蓝白相间的R型号机器人。

“祝你好运。”Poe拍了拍Ben的手臂。

“你也是。”

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

Cardinal讨厌Phasma，这件事在Arkanis Academy简直众人皆知，而他也从未试图掩饰这一点。

他在Phasma作为裁判官和“Project Harvester”的负责人回到Arkanis之前就认识她，他还记得她被Brendol带回时的样子——

**那时她已经很高了，身上穿着风暴兵的装备，让人看不出她的长相和年龄，如果不是那身盔甲太不合身，他还以为她是某个普通风暴兵。**

**“从今天起，她交给你负责，尽快让她熟悉我们的规章和科技。”Brendol向他下达命令。**

**他将此看作极高的荣誉，因为这本不是他一个军校学员的职权范围。“是！”他挺直身体，向Brendol敬了一个礼，然后问道：“她的编号是什么？”**

**“Phasma。”Brendol回答，“你叫她Phasma就行。”**

**没有编号——Brendol为这个女孩破了例——这不是一个好现象。但他对Phasma的警觉远不止来源于此，那个女孩有一种不属于她这个年纪的冷静，不，应该说是冷酷。他的直觉告诉他，Phasma在头盔之下隐藏着什么，算计着什么——她对风暴兵的装备有一种莫名的钟爱，几乎再也没有脱下它们，这不合规定，但Brendol听之任之——另一个不好的现象。**

**但他没过多久就发现Phasma是个力敏者，就像Brendol的儿子Armitage一样，而Armitage已经在几个月前从军校中消失了，对于Armitage去了哪里，他只有一个模糊的概念。**

**用不了多久，Phasma也会被送去那里，然后，他就再也不必见到她——他如此期待着。**

Cardinal从没想到Phasma会回来，与她一起回来的，还有那股令人不适的算计的气息——她更加高大，帝国裁判官的黑色制服代替了白色的风暴兵盔甲；她有了新的面具，为她量身打造的面具能够更好的隐藏她的一切，而Cardinal坚信那是一些可怕的，可能危害帝国的东西。

Brendol的死让Cardinal更加确定了他的想法，特别是不久之后，Phasma就成为了那个力敏者项目，“Project Harvester”的负责人。他一直对“叛军刺杀”的说法充满怀疑，因为凶手一直没有抓到，他也不明白为什么同为裁判官，而且实际权力甚至大于Phasma的Armitage会将“Project Harvester”交给Phasma——Phasma必然使用了什么不可告人的手段。

这样的指控需要证据，这是Cardinal一直欠缺的。不过，现在，他感觉他离确凿的真相已经很近了——

他乘坐电梯到达最底层，穿过昏暗的走廊，来到一扇门的跟前——现在很少有人记得这个地方了，这对他来说是一件好事。

Cardinal打开门：狭小的房间正中间是一张审讯椅，上面的束缚着一个身穿飞行夹克，染着红发的年轻女子——Vi Moradi，代号Starling，叛军间谍，在最近一次间谍行动中被逮捕，本来是送入“Project Unity”进行“纠正”，却被他中途截了下来。原因无他，只因为这名间谍被逮捕之前去过的最后一个地方，正是Phasma的母星：Parnassos。

虽然经过“Project Unity”改造之后的犯人都会配合的交代一切信息，但Cardinal不想让Starling可能交代的信息被记入官方档案，因为那样Phasma就会知晓。他知道他的行为会被很多人当做叛国，可他自己清楚，这正是他对帝国的忠心，帝国钢铁的秩序能为Jakku那种混乱落后的星球带去稳定与繁荣，在那一天到来之前，他不允许任何人损害帝国的利益。

Vi闭着眼睛，看起来像是睡着了，在她身边悬浮着的通讯机器人Iris飘到Cardinal身边，向他汇报Vi的状况——他并不懂得审讯手段，最开始一味的电击给她造成了过大的伤害，但是现在她已经恢复了一点。

Cardinal走近查看的时候，Vi睁开了眼睛——看来她并没有真的睡着。“嘿，‘紧急刹车’。”她笑着打了个招呼——“紧急刹车”，这是她给他取的外号，大概是嘲笑他一身红色的盔甲。

“看来你的状态比我想的要好。”Cardinal摘下红头盔，把它摆在一边，严肃的表情并没有因为Vi的幽默而发生一丝改变，“喝水吗？”

“是的，谢谢，我要渴死了！”Vi舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，语气急切。Cardinal把水瓶端到她面前，刚好让瓶口的吸管碰到她的嘴唇，Vi贪婪地喝掉了三分之一瓶水，Cardinal简直担心她下一刻就要吐出来。不过Vi并没有，她抬起头，对Cardinal眨眨眼：“有吃的吗？我饿死了。”

于是，在开始问话之前，Cardinal不得不先给自己的囚徒喂饭——作为战地口粮的营养棒，考虑到Vi的身体状况，被他用水调和成了糊状。作为军校的总教官，每天面对各个年龄的孩子们，Cardinal在照顾人这件事上展现的耐心与细心，有的时候让他自己都觉得有些惊讶。

“我得说，在我见过的帝国人员里，你还不算坏。”Vi吞下最后一勺食物，歪着头对Cardinal笑，“如果你没有把我绑在审讯椅上的话，我几乎要认为你是个好人了。”

Cardinal把空杯子放到旁边，没有理她。

“等我出去了，我这辈子都不想吃这种玩意了！”Vi又自说自话地开始抱怨刚刚吃下的食物，“你们不会一直吃这种东西吧？你有没有吃过真正的食物，我是说，真正的，有味道的……”

“你还觉得你能出去？”Cardinal打断了Vi的喋喋不休。

“我们有约定不是吗？”Vi看着Cardinal，“我告诉你关于Phasma的信息，你放我走。”

“我只说过不会杀你，可没说确定要放你走。”

“喔……”Vi垂下眼睛，一副十分失望的样子。但Cardinal知道她是在演戏——他们两个都在演戏：Vi表现得老实、配合，而他也适当的释出些许善意，让她认为自己还有机会。

“废话说的够多了。现在，继续你的故事。”Cardinal命令道。

“啊，我们上次说到哪了？”Vi盯着天花板回忆了一下，“啊，Phasma杀了她的全家——严格来说是Scyre做的，她只是在放稍多时候刺伤了她的哥哥Keldo，让他失去了一条腿。那时候她才多大？十岁？十一岁？还是十二岁？她已经知道他们弱小的家庭无法抵御更强大的Scyre部落，他们占据着的‘鹦鹉螺洞

最终还是会被Scyre夺去。所以她选择让自己和Keldo活下来，同时又要保证她的哥哥再也没有能力向她复仇。”

Cardinal皱起眉头。他一直都知道Phasma是一个冷酷卑劣的人，但是，在那样小的年纪作出这样无情的决断，仍然让他觉得心惊——但是这也只能证明Phasma人品低劣而已，算不上罪证。

看出Cardinal的失望，Vi出言劝说：“别那么心急嘛，好的故事总要循序渐进。”

“我不是来听故事的。”Cardinal生硬地回答，“我对Phasma孩童时期的故事不感兴趣，我只想知道她到底做了什么！”

“这本来也不是个很长的故事，比起一整本小书，它只能算个章节。”Vi像是在怪Cardinal不会欣赏故事，“况且，她离开Parnassos的时候，也还是个孩子。”

眼见Cardinal有些生气，Vi连忙调转口风：“下一段你应该会感兴趣，因为那关系到Brendol Hux——”

“那应该是在Phasma加入Scyre的两年或者三年之后，Brendol Hux来到了Parnassos。他为什么去往那个区域，这个我并不知道——也许你比我更清楚。但是，他的飞船被星球的防御系统击落了——是的，一个蛮荒星球居然有能够击落帝国飞船的防御系统，我想你一定也猜到了，Parnassos不是一开始就那么荒凉。

“总之，他和几个随行的士兵用救生舱逃脱，被困在了那颗星球上。然后他来到了Scyre的领地，试图招募他们帮助自己抵达飞船，向外发出信号求救。但是，Scyre对他们这些外乡人充满防备，也并不感兴趣，拒绝了他们的请求。可Phasma不同，Hux带来的科技让她大开眼界——就像她背弃了她的原生家庭一样，她选择背弃Scyre。她带着几个与她想法相同的同伴，带走了他们能拿走的所有东西，作为向导，与Hux离开了Scyre的领地——她残疾的哥哥别无选择，只能被他们带走。Hux并不想带一个行动不便的人拖后腿，但是Phasma坚持这样做——Hux那时已经注意到她是一个力敏者，动了把她带回帝国的心思，所以最后选择妥协。也许这是她最后一点感情，但是如果Hux坚持不同意，我猜她会选择把她的哥哥丢下。

“Parnassos是个可怕的地方，哪怕对于生长在那里的人，那个地方也充满未知的危险。Hux的风暴兵都死在了路上，Phasma于是穿上了他们的装备。而与Phasma同行的族人也几乎都死了，等到他们终于抵达飞船，除了Phasma和Hux，只有Keldo和一个叫Siv的女孩还活着，但是都因为遭受被污染土地上的辐射，身染疾病。

“也许是在路上厌烦了Keldo不断的反对意见，Phasma最终抛弃了她的哥哥，而那个叫Siv的女孩，同样选择留下——在那片危险的荒漠之中，两个年少的孩子，几乎就是等死。”

“但是他们之中必然有人没死。”Cardinal笃定地说，“Commandant Hux回到歼星舰之后就下令向地面开火——现在我确定那必然是对Scyre拒绝提供帮助的报复。而你的故事，只能来自那两个幸存者中的一个。”

“所以你还挺聪明的。”Vi夸奖道，“事实上，他们两个都存活了下来。像我之前说的，Paranassos不是从一开始就那么荒凉，它曾经也是殖民地，而那些设施依然存在。”

“我见到他们的时候，他们已经有了一个孩子，一个可爱的小女孩。Keldo在告诉我一切之后，希望我能带他们离开那个地方，但是我的单人飞船装不下更多人。我向他们保证，很快就会回去接他们，但Keldo坚持要我把他们的女儿带走——好在孩子很小，坐在我的腿上，也能够挤进座舱。”

“所以你这一次前往Parnassos……”Cardinal的眉头皱得更深——如果她是去接人，那为什么抓到她的时候，船上只有她一个人？

“他们死了。”Vi难过地叹了一口气，“我回去的时候，他们藏身的旧基地已经被毁掉了，我甚至只能找到尸骨的残片。”

“但是，”她盯着Cardinal，“我意识到了一件事——如果Phasma是个力敏者，她的哥哥很可能也是。我听说力敏者又时候能看见未来，也许那就是Keldo坚持要我带走小孩的原因。”

“你的意思是……”

“Keldo知道他会被杀，而我们想也知道是谁做的这件事。”Vi咬着下唇犹豫了一下，最后还是说出了自己的猜测，“如果她会仅仅为了掩藏她的过去，对早已不构成威胁的亲人痛下杀手，那对于非但知道她的过去，还可能阻碍她前程的Brendol Hux呢？”

“那只是你的猜测。”Cardinal摇摇头，尽管他在心里赞同这个假设，“我需要证据。”

“夹克左边内侧，你仔细找一下会发现你个夹层，里面有一张数据卡，那就是你的证据。”Vi稍稍动了一下，示意Cardinal自己来拿。

Cardinal从她的衣服里找出数据卡，将它插入自己的数据板，发现里面是一组模糊的图片：图片里的黑衣人看不清面貌体态，但手中拿的红色双刃光剑却清楚昭示着那人帝国裁判官的身份！

“百年前的监控设备，虽然质量差了点，但却很难被摧毁。”Vi解释道，“这是我在废墟中发现的——你想要Phasma违规行为的证据，现在它就在你手上了，我打赌她这次的行动没有向任何人报告。”

Cardinal点点头，将数据卡收好。

“我已经提供了你所需要的，所以你可以践行承诺，放了我吗？”Vi问道，“反正你把我交出去你也解释不清，不如放我离开——如果我死在半路，正好省去了你的麻烦。”

Cardinal看着Vi，她深色的皮肤衬得她的眼睛格外明亮，他不明白这些叛军为什么能够随随便便拿自己的性命冒险，好像这不是什么大不了的事一样。愚蠢。他这样想着，走过去打开了审讯椅的锁铐。

Vi立刻滑落在地，她喘着气，抬头给了Cardinal一个露齿的微笑：“现在我可以说你是个好人了。如果你接下来做的事情出了岔子，义军联盟随时欢迎你。”

“我不会背叛帝国！”Cardinal提高了音量，他觉得像是被侮辱了。

“不不不，”Vi小幅度的摇了摇头，“我没指望你背叛帝国，‘紧急刹车’。”她眯起眼睛，露出一种了然而神秘的表情：“是你的帝国会背叛你。”

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

Hux显然没有想到这个时候会有人以紧急事务要求面见他，Cardinal进入他办公室的时候，Hux身上只穿着一件深灰色的长袍——长袍的面料隐隐的泛着光泽，看上去柔软舒适，但Hux总能让穿在他身上的任何东西看起来都像是制服。

“Captain Cardinal。”他向Cardinal点了一下头，“让你这么急着见我的，一定是很重要的事情。”

“是的。”Cardinal站得笔直，头盔之下的表情甚至还有点骄傲，“我必须向您汇报一项罪行，是关于Inquisitor Phasma的。”

Hux的眉毛微微挑起，看起来有些惊讶，随即又恢复了严肃的表情：“看在过去的份上，让我先提醒你，指控要求的是证据，而非你心中的不满和怀疑——我希望你内心的激动不是因为报复的快感。”

Cardinal这才想起来，他们那些力敏者拥有读心的能力，他有些紧张，不是因为对Phasma的指控——此事他手上已经握有实据——而是因为他离开审讯室的时候，故意没有锁门。

“我有证据。”他急忙说，“我获得了一份重要证据，证明Inquisitor Phasma曾经秘密潜入Parnassos，对熟知她出身和过去的人员进行灭口——我认为她的这一举动是非常令人怀疑的。我觉得您需要知道这件事。”

“Parnassos？”Hux重复了一遍，“那你的证据是什么呢，Captain？”

Cardinal将从Vi那里取得的数据卡交给Hux，后者将它插入电脑，看到了上面不甚清晰的图片。

“你认为这是Phasma？”Hux问道，“图像上的人很难辨别身份。”

“我确定这是Phasma。”Cardinal笃定地回答道，方才Vi给他讲的故事让他能够确信这点，“Parnassos是Phasma的母星，而她在Parnassos的所作所为……实在不太光彩。”

“我知道了。”Hux点了点头，“这件事还有别人知道吗？”

“没有。”Cardinal回答，“我在得到这一情报的第一时间就赶来想您报告。”

“很好。”Hux满意地点了点头，“我会认真调查此事，但是我希望你对此事保密，不要让其他人知道。”

“是！”

“你可以离开了。”

Hux看着一身红甲的士兵消失在关闭的大门之后，看着插在电脑上的数据卡，笑了出来——Cardinal比他想象中的能干，但同时也说明他的误导是成功的。只可惜，这份报告来的不是时候，现在，他需要Phasma多过需要Captain Cardinal。

他按下了通讯器的按键：“Inquisitor Phasma，到我的办公室来一下，我有一件礼物给你。”

Phasma没有让他等待太久，但是Hux能从她的步态中看出她的情绪不善。她大步走到办公桌前，居高临下地看着Hux：“你最好不是在浪费我的时间。”

“我什么时候和你开过无意义的玩笑。”Hux开启了投影仪，把数据卡里的图像展示给她，“我觉得你应该看看这个。”

Phasma凑近看了看图像，语气里稍微多了一丝紧张：“这是……Parnassos。而这个……”她放大了其中一张，两个人影倒在地上，“这个是Keldo，而另一个……”

“过了那么多年，你倒是还记得清清楚楚。”Hux笑了一声，“我记得那个女人的名字叫Siv是吗？”

Phasma看向Hux，用手指着后几张图片里手持光剑的黑色人影：“这是你，而你试图用你做的事来威胁我？你是疯了吗？”

“那只是一个裁判官。”Hux好整以暇地靠在椅背上，“一个明显与Parnassos有很深渊远的裁判官——而这样的猜测甚至不是我编造出来的。”

“有人知道了。”Phasma的声音里透出一股杀意。

Hux按下了电脑上的一个按钮，Cardinal的声音从电脑里传了出来。他抬头看着Phasma，能感受到她的愤怒从头盔的缝隙里流淌出来。

“而你觉得这样的证言能威胁到我？哪怕他的话被当成真的，这样的小事甚至都不值得皇帝陛下一听。”

Phasma刻意冷漠的语气，反而透露出她的紧张，Hux在心中嘲弄她的欲盖弥彰——他甚至不在乎Phasma感受到他的情绪。

“如果你只想在Emperor Vader老老实实的当一名裁判官，这样的事情当然对你毫无威胁。但是——”他前倾身体，手肘支在桌子上，挥手翻动着那些图片，“裁判官并不是你的目标，你正试图让自己在军队中也占有一席之地。皇帝陛下可不会喜欢你给自己选的后路，所以你需要军中有人替你说话，但是那些老家伙可比皇帝陛下小心多了——任何一点怀疑，你就别想他们会接纳你。”

“更何况，”他抬眼瞥过Phasma，“在你随我回到Arkanis之后，Brendol就神秘遇刺了。”

Phasma一定在头盔下面咬牙切齿，Hux简直快要笑出声来了。他拔出数据卡，推到Phasma面前：“但是比起那个我父亲的好孩子，我倒是更喜欢你。”

“别让我吐出来。”Phasma恨恨地说，“你想要什么？”

“我刚刚得到消息，Millennium Falcon出现在了Tatooine——我想，是那个大胆的绝地。”Hux一边说一边从电脑中调出地图和资料，“你知道皇帝陛下交给我的任务，你也知道那个绝地的能耐——要抓住他，我需要你的帮助。”

Phasma沉默了一阵，从桌上拿走了数据卡：“尽快给我一个具体的计划。在那之前，我要先解决一下私事。”

“当然。”Hux微笑着，然后突然想起来什么似的，从一扇抽屉里取出一个用粗布包裹的物体——打开布片，里面是一把粗糙却锋利的匕首。Phasma一眼就认出那把匕首，那本来是她的东西，在她离开之前丢给了Keldo，算是最后的兄妹之情。

“你这是什么意思？”Phasma质问道——如果这是Hux的试探或者炫耀，那他真的触到她的底线了。她不在乎Keldo或者Siv怎么样，但她无法容忍有人一而再再而三的提及她的过去。

“我想这东西应当属于你。”Hux将匕首连同包裹它的粗布一起推到桌子另一端，说话的语气简直称得上诚恳，“杀掉他们算得上是仁慈之举，他们留在那里也只不过是更长更痛苦的死亡。”

“我不在乎死人。”Phasma回答，从桌子上拿起匕首，在指尖把玩。

“当心，那上面沾有剧毒。”Hux的提醒听上去更像是句玩笑。

“我知道。”Phasma收好匕首，“那是我涂在上面的。”

Hux送的匕首很快就有了用武之地——

Cardinal没有原力，但战士的直觉让他能够及时感知到危险。他躲开了Phasma从背后发起的袭击，并迅速进行反击——这样的反应速度足以让他在其他人面前立于不败之地，可惜，他的对手是Phasma。Parnassos的贫瘠与危险，将她锻造得野蛮嗜血，而裁判官的训练则让她更加富有技巧。她没有使用原力，甚至没有动用她的光剑——她看准Cardinal的破绽，将那把剧毒的匕首插进了红色盔甲的缝隙。

“悲哀的蠢货。”她在拔出匕首时出言嘲讽Cardinal，“如果你这么希望获知真相，那让我告诉你吧：Hux切下了他父亲的头，而我只是他的观众。”

“不，这不可能……”Cardinal想要抓住Phasma，但他的四肢已经不听使唤，只能无力地倒在地上——Armitage杀死了他的父亲，然后为他举办了盛大的葬礼……这太荒唐了！

像是想让他彻底死心，Phasma拿出了那张数据卡，丢在Cardinal面前，当着他的面一脚踩烂，然后扬长而去。

Cardinal仰躺在地面上，透过头盔看向天花板，等待着自己的死亡。现在他觉得自己简直像个笑话，也许他信仰的秩序从来就不存在。

“你的帝国会背叛你。”Vi的声音在他脑海中响起——真是讽刺，那个叛军或许比他更了解帝国。

他感到有人走近，感到那人蹲了下来，开始挪动他的身体。他的头盔被摘下，但他只能看到一个模糊的白色人影——一个风暴兵？他应该求救吗？或者这只是Phasma或者Hux派来处理掉他的……

“嘿，‘紧急刹车’！”变音器里传来熟悉的语调，“你要是还能动的话，拜托你稍微帮帮忙，你比我想象中的还重。”

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

Ben从来没想过他会这么讨厌沙子。

按说他对沙子这种东西不应该有什么特别的好恶，就像他不会去考虑是不是讨厌空气，或者是不是讨厌海水一样。但Tatooine的沙子实在太多了——虽然他曾经到过Jakku这种沙漠星球，可在沙漠里短暂停留，和住在沙堆里完全是两回事。他已经不想去理会鞋里的沙子，反正倒出来之后还会钻进更多，他的头发里也全是沙子，稍不注意，还会落进领口，恶意地摩擦着他的皮肤。最让他恼火的，是现在Falcon里面也到处都是沙子，也不知道是风吹，还是他和R2出入的时候带进来的。

作为这个调虎离山计划的一部分，Tatooine是个理想目的地——离基地和Arkanis的距离都很合适，同时他出现在这里也不会显得刻意，毕竟这是最后一位绝地武士Luke Skywalker的家乡。

R2-D2对这个地方很熟悉，在他们来到的第一天就带他找到了Luke生活过的房子——现在那里已经称不上房子，只是一个被沙土掩埋大半的废墟。Ben不知道R2为什么要带他来这里，也许只是它自己想来，毕竟它是个很老的机器人，在经历过许多事情之后，多半和人一样喜欢怀旧。

Ben会跟着R2在房子四周走走停停，脑子里忍不住想象这里有人的时候——这看上去就像一个普通家庭的房子，家里的人，包括Luke在内，都过着寻常的生活，在一起劳作、吃饭、聊天、休息，在命运的转折点到来之前，谁也不知道此处即将诞生怎样的传奇，所以也不曾有多余的压力和担忧。

而他不一样，他不会大言不惭说自己是什么传奇，但是他的确从来没有体会过什么叫寻常。作为Han Solo和Leia Organa的儿子，拥有与Luke Skywalker相同的血脉，他从出生开始就被施加了太多的关注和期待，而这些期待其实和Ben Solo本人没什么关系——除了他的父母和Ahsoka，没有人在乎Ben Solo会变成什么，他们想要的只是第二个Luke Skywalker，他有时候甚至都不确定他的父母和师父是不是也是这样期望的。在他最自暴自弃的时刻里，他甚至会想：如果当初Luke成功了，他是不是连出生的必要也没有？

但他的思想不会一直流连在这些负面的情绪里，Ahsoka教他听从原力，去关心、去在意这个星系中的每一条生命，无论是近在眼前的，还是远在星系另一端的，他也一直这样践行。他知道他的训练和经历不是为了把他变成其他什么人，就算他走在与Luke相同的道路上，那也是只因为这是他认为正确的道路。

然后他见到了Poe Dameron——Poe就像他人生的另一种可能性，更好的一种也说不定。这勾起了早已被他抛诸脑后的抱怨，而Tatooine刚好放大了那些想法。

——Luke简直就像沙子，到处都是，又难以清除，带来各种令人讨厌的细小折磨。

那架属于帝国的战机出现的时候，Ben甚至想要感谢原力了——一部分是因为计划的成功，但更大的一部分是他现在需要一场战斗来消解这三天守在沙漠中产生的烦躁情绪。他让R2将飞船开到安全的地方，同时向义军发出信号，自己留在地面，站在房屋圆顶的上面，看着战机下降高度——只要它降到能够放人下来的高度，他就能够到它，以光剑对它造成损伤……

但战机没有下降到Ben预计的高度，只是在空中悬停片刻，便继续追踪Falcon去了。Ben看着两个裁判官靠着高速旋转的光剑从战机上飞下来，他简直想要骂人了——Ahsoka向他提起过裁判官的光剑具备一些额外的功能，以弥补他们战力上的不足，可眼前这是个什么东西！他不知道是该夸光剑的设计者是个天才，还是骂他对光剑的传统毫无尊重——什么人会拿光剑当飞行器？！

但是Ben的腹诽并没有持续多久，他已经认出来的两个裁判官就是他在Arkanis遭遇的那两个家伙——主要是那个叫Hux的红毛实在太显眼，他怀疑自己在Jakku砍坏的头盔是不是一直没修好。

很好。Ben微微一笑。如果是别人的话，事情可能就要麻烦很多了。现在正是雪耻的好机会——没有了楼梯和墙壁，空旷的沙漠之中，拼的只能是原力和技巧，而Ben对这两项有着绝对的自信。

Ben本想趁着对面尚未落地以原力将他们拉过来，但对面的裁判官早有准备，提前松开光剑，落地同时，一齐发力将Ben向后推去。Ben将光剑插入地面稳定身体，但细碎的沙子不能带来多少阻力，仍被推出很远。

还没等他重新站稳，Hux便向他甩出光剑，在他抬剑格挡之时，那个大个子的裁判官跃到他的面前，一剑劈下。Ben连忙以原力抵挡，让剑刃无法斩下，然后侧身避开，让这一剑劈了个空。

上次的对战的时候，Ben就意识到这个大个子在原力和光剑技巧上都胜于Hux，但有Hux在，他就无法专心对付这个裁判官——Hux总是能找准他与大个子胶着的时候突然袭击，一击不中便迅速退开，他手上的光剑不断变形、旋转、飞行，将那些不寻常的功能发挥到极致。

“投降吧。”大个子裁判官在战斗的间隙对他说，Ben惊讶的发现这居然是个女人，“皇帝陛下也许会对你网开一面。”

“同样的话还给你——义军联盟会给你一个公平的审判。”Ben跳到她的身侧，挥剑将她逼退——这个女人的招式里带着一股猛兽般的野性，在她的身型与力量的配合下，气势十分吓人，但这也造成了她的招式不够轻灵，也许难以攻破，但是并不难防守脱身。

Ben趁着女人后退的间隙，冲向Hux，想要先解决掉这条随时探头出来咬人的毒蛇。Hux没料到Ben会突然从与Phasma的缠斗中脱出，眼看蓝色的光剑向他落下，无计可施只能正面挡下——他知道这是个糟糕的决定，特别是当他感受到剑上的压力之后。

Ben用力将光剑向Hux的身体压下，Alina的尸体和裁判官的讥笑反复在脑中闪回，他转动光剑，把一侧的短刃压进了Hux的肩膀。

Hux发出一声痛叫，几乎就要架不住眼前的蓝色光剑，Ben看着蓝色的边刃划破Hux黑色的制服，越切越深，唇角勾起一丝报复的微笑。在他即将解决Hux的时候，Ben忽然听见光剑划过空气的嗡嗡声从身后传来，他只能迅速转身，挥剑挡住女裁判官掷来的光剑，同时将Hux扔到一边。

这比他想象的难。Ben皱着眉头，小心地与对面的女裁判官对峙。他没想到Hux在一条手臂受伤的情况下还能立刻作出反击，这点疏忽让从身侧飞来的光剑在他的衣服上划了一个大口子，可能还灼伤了他的皮肤。他转头看向Hux，却被迎面飞来的一团沙子盖了一脸——他竟然……他竟敢……

被这种可笑招式击中的耻辱感让Ben难以抑制地暴怒起来，他抬手掐住Hux的脖子，把他狠狠摔在一旁的房子上——Hux的脑袋撞到了墙上，倒在那里不动了。

解决了Hux并不足以消解Ben心中的怒火，他反手提剑，一步步走向战场另一端的女裁判官。Phasma能感受到他身上散发出的危险的杀意，那根本不像传闻中的绝地，反而让她想起Vader。她有些慌了，慢慢向后退去，悄悄按动通讯器，召回他们的战机。

追踪Falcon无果的战机很快出现在Phasma身后，以机枪暂时阻挡了Ben的逼近，Phasma趁机抓着光剑飞向战机，丝毫不顾不远处昏迷不醒的Hux。

Ben不甘地看着战机飞远，转身走到Hux面前，揪着他的领子把他提了起来。难受的姿势让Hux哼了一声，慢慢睁开眼睛。

“你的朋友弃你而去了。”他向Hux宣告，“而你——给我一个不杀你的理由。”

Hux用力眨了几下眼睛，扫视了一下周围的状况——他对Phasma的弃他而逃毫不意外，而Ben的话则让他笑了出来。

“你不会杀我的。”他抬手抓住了Ben的手腕，“否则你根本不会有此一问。”

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

为了安全起见，Ben与基地的联系的频率被控制在最低限度，所以他现在也不知道义军那边有没有得手。营救行动成功的话，他应该会收到消息，但在那之前，他只能等待。

比起担心义军的情况，现在更迫切的问题是怎么处理Hux。因为没有手铐，这个红头发的裁判官被他用在Falcon里找到的各种电线和锁链捆得严严实实，但是Ben还是在确定他没法尝试逃跑的前提下，尽量避免让他左肩上的伤口更加严重。正常情况下，光剑造成的伤口不会有什么后续的感染发炎的问题，而Ben认为Hux这种人就算因此残废也是罪有应得，可在战斗中试图置彼此于死地是一回事，沦为他手中一个毫无抵抗能力的战俘又是另一回事——对他的俘虏进行虐待，或者仅仅是放在那里不管，在Ben看来都是不道德的。

所以，他还是拎着医疗包蹲到了Hux面前——Hux双手被捆在身后的管道上，如果他试图用原力破坏掉锁链逃脱，管道能把声音扩散到船上的每个地方。

“我要检查一下你的伤口，为你自己好，我希望你不要乱动。”Ben对Hux说，后者冷哼一声，扭过头去。Ben将这当做默许，伸手扯开Hux制服的暗扣，拉开领口，撕开下面的黑色衬衣，露出他受伤的左肩：伤口没有Ben想象的严重，但还是深深切进了皮肉，好在光剑造成的伤口很干净，没有流血或者其他什么。Hux努力保持不动，不想给绝地任何反应，但肩膀暴露在空气中的凉意，还是让他不适地挣动了一下，手腕上的锁链划过管道，发出刺耳的声音。

Ben皱了皱眉头，在Hux左臂上捏了一下：“有感觉吗？”

Hux转头看了他一眼，意识到这个绝地是真的在关心他的伤势，他用余光瞥了一下自己的肩膀，点了一下头。绝地像是松了一口气，从医疗包里拿出需要的物品，对Hux说：“有沙子嵌进伤口里了，我得先把它们清理出来，然后我觉得Becta贴片应该会有效。”他的语气中似乎带着一丝抱歉，这让Hux简直想要出言提醒他们两个人敌对的立场，但这也只是他的想法，他可不想因为一时意气让自己陷入更难堪的境地。他又把头转了回去，甚至都懒得用原力判断对方表露的善意是否真诚——反正不管这个绝地想做什么，他都阻止不了。

开始清理伤口的时候Hux不自觉地绷紧了身体，他不指望这个看上刚刚成年的小男孩会熟练处理光剑造成的外伤，但他怀疑这个毫无经验的绝地正在把他的伤口弄得更糟，伤处没有鲜血淋漓不代表它就不那么疼，Hux咬住下唇才没有让自己叫出声来。

直到Becta贴片覆盖住伤口，Hux才终于呼出一口气。他看向正在帮他重新穿好衣服的绝地，有些好笑的发现他好像比自己还紧张——几个小时之前还在和他你死我活，现在却开始关心他的健康，绝地都这么矛盾吗？

R2从驾驶舱的方向过来，向Ben传达刚刚收到的消息，Ben点点头：“告诉她我这边一切顺利，但我还不能立刻回去——”他看了Hux一眼，“我还有一些事情要处理。”R2的脑袋转动了几下，发出一连串的电子音，然后返回了驾驶舱。

机器人离开之后，舱室里的气氛变得有些尴尬——Ben从没想过自己会抓到一个裁判官，他现在反而不知道怎么办了。他只知道不能把人带回基地，那太危险了。也许他应该从这家伙嘴里审出点什么情报？可他受到的训练里可不包括审讯这一条。

“所以你就准备这么一直盯着我看吗？”大概是被Ben直勾勾的眼神盯得受不了了，Hux首先打破了沉默，“Kylo Ren。”

Ben花了一秒钟才意识到Hux叫的是自己——那是他的化名没错，但并没有用过几次。他会给自己取一个化名首先就是因为Ahsoka要求他这样做，按照她的解释就是“万一你需要一个假的身份，那最好先创造出一个完备的角色。”Ben没有什么想象力，所以连这个名字都是他偷来的——他在和Ahsoka一起搜索绝地遗物的过程中曾遇到一群叫Knights of Ren的力敏者，他们的首领自称Ren，一个黑暗面的使用者。他的冲动和自大让他们陷入一场本可以避免的战斗，如果不是Ahsoka，他很有可能会死在他们手里。他借用了Ren这个名字作为对自己的提醒，但在他动身前往Jakku之前，这个名字只有他自己和Ahsoka两个人知道。

“你还记得我的名字？”Ben盘腿坐在了Hux对面。

“当然。”Hux的表情像是在嫌弃他这句话多余，“这年头可见不到几个绝地。”

Ben已经不想解释他不是绝地这件事了，但Hux的话激起了他的兴趣：“听起来像你见过其他绝地似的。”

Hux想了一下，摇摇头：“他们算不上，充其量是打着绝地之名的拙劣模仿者，自以为身上那点可笑的原力能让他们做成什么大事。”他眯起眼睛打量着Ben：“你是我见过的最接近绝地传闻的人，但是你却否认这个身份，所以你到底是什么人？”

忽然抛来的问题让Ben有些不高兴。“我才是那个提出问题的人。”他说。

Hux对他这个幼稚的宣告发出一声嘲笑：“你尽管问吧，Master Not-Jedi，但我不保证会回答你的问题。”

“我听说，曾经的裁判官都是堕入黑暗面的绝地——大师，武士，或者学徒。”Ben忽然说，语气里带着一股尖刻的讽刺，“但是你，你的能力在绝地武士团的时代甚至不够格成为一名学徒——你和你口中那些‘拙劣的模仿者’根本就是一样的，你自己应该也清楚这一点。”

Hux暗暗咬牙，原力上的不足一直都是他努力克服，却又无法忽视的阻碍，此时从一位身怀他永远无法企及的强大原力的同龄人嘴里说出，仿佛是残酷的现实狠狠地打了他一耳光。

“但时代变了不是吗……”Hux搜刮着最恶毒的语言和事例想要反击，但他的话被突然进来的机器人打断了。

“通讯信号？”Ben怀疑自己听错了，“从这个恒星星系内发出？”

R2给了他一个肯定的回应。

Ben心中奇怪，他站起来，给了Hux一个警告的眼神，起身和R2走进了驾驶舱。

信号是义军所用的频率，应当是安全的，Ben接通了通讯，Poe的声音从对面传来——

“嘿，Ben，出了什么事？”

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

没过多久，Poe就出现在Falcon的舱门外面，为了掩人耳目，他没有开他的X-Wing，而是换了一架单人的轻型民用飞行器。Ben对Poe的到来颇感意外，但心里还是有些高兴的，一部分是因为Poe能够抽身前来说明这次的行动确实如通讯中传达的一样顺利，还有一部分是因为他需要有个人一起商量一下Hux到底应该怎么办。

“所以一切顺利？”看着Poe登上Falcon，Ben迎上来问道——虽然他差不多能从Poe的表情上看到答案。

“可以这么说。”Poe点点头，“守卫还是很多，好在他们被其他事情吸引了注意力，所以等他们意识到这是一次有组织的营救之后，已经晚了。”

“其他事情？”Ben挑起眉毛，他并不知道除他之外还有其他的吸引帝国部队注意力的安排。

“那不在计划之中，但是之前在任务中被帝国抓住的Starling还活着，我们到来的时候，她正偷了一架战机试图逃跑。”当时的场面让Poe忍不住微笑起来——突然升空的战机让地面部队措手不及，以至于在义军的营救部队到来时毫无准备，“无论是原力还是运气，它都在我们这边。”

“所以你们救到人了？”Ben最关心的还是这个问题。

“是的。”Poe的两眼放光，难言激动之情，“我们找到了几个失踪的老朋友，还有一些新的盟友，甚至还有一个孩子——和Finn一样的力敏小孩。他们中间有些人的状况不太好，但是在适当的照顾之下，我相信他们会恢复的。”

“所以你为什么到这里来？”Ben问道。

Poe耸耸肩：“你传讯说暂时不能回去，Leia让我来看看情况。”

Ben皱起眉头：“不，不是Leia让你来的——你是私自过来找我的。”

“你用原力读取我的想法？”Poe的表情变得有些阴沉。

“没有。”Ben摇头，“我很少会做这种事，我不喜欢这样做。”

“那看来是我太容易被看透了。”Poe自嘲地笑了，又恢复了愉快的神情。

金属摩擦的声音吸引了Poe的注意，他侧身看向Ben的身后，瞬间就变了脸色，拔出瞄准Hux的脑袋——

“他怎么会在这里？！”他大声质询。

“他被我抓到了。”Ben解释道，压下Poe持枪的手——他能感受到Poe心中的愤怒……和恐惧？结合上次在Arkanis的对话，他猜想Hux一定对Poe做了什么。

也许Poe并不是一个很好的商量对象。Ben在心里叹了一口气。

而Poe向Hux走过去，小心、警惕，像是在靠近一头拴住的猛兽。但Hux这时候没心情理会他，刚才飞行员和绝地的对话让他意识到这个绝地只是叛军将他调离Arkanis的诱饵，Area Null才是他们真正目标，而现在他们已经得手了。虽然“Project Unity”是一个无用且即将废弃的项目，但踏入叛军圈套这件事情本身就足以让Vader对他失望。他胸口的伤疤隐隐地痛起来——而这恐怕是Vader最仁慈的手段。

注意到裁判官正在走神，Poe下意识认为他是在用原力窥探他的想法——在歼星舰上的时候，当药效退去，他能清楚的记得Hux如何一步一步诱导自己放下戒备，从他脑中挖出所需的情报，即使那最后并没有给义军造成什么损失，Poe也没有一刻不在痛恨狡猾恶毒的Hux和软弱愚蠢的自己。所以他一脚踢在了Hux的肚子上，满意地看着裁判官被疼痛拉回了当下——Hux发出了一声气音，本能地想要缩起身体，但被锁在后面的双手让他无法这样做。

“Poe Dameron。”Hux喘息着，从牙缝里挤出他的名字，“真是好巧啊。”

Poe蹲下来，把枪顶在Hux额前：“Ben也许还没习惯战争但是我不一样，我清楚你和你们都是一群什么样的怪物。所以，告诉我，我为什么不应该现在一枪打死你？”

Hux像是听到笑话一样笑起来：“你们叛军都喜欢问同样的问题吗？”

“Poe，”注意到Poe的动作，Ben再次出言阻止：“别这样做，他现在伤害不了你。”

“对不起，我很难相信。”Poe转头看向Ben。而Hux趁着他转移注意力，用原力将他手里的枪打飞到了一边——这样做的代价就是他被绝地隔空扼住了喉咙，后脑勺重重地撞在背后的管子上。

Poe冲过去捡起了地上的枪，对准Hux扣动了扳机。Ben慌忙抬手将从枪口窜出的红光定在了半空，难以置信地看着Poe：“你在干什么？！”他一挥手，爆能束偏离了原来的轨迹，在座椅的皮面上穿了一个焦黑的窟窿。

“让他活着太危险了！”Poe向Ben吼道，“你不可能时时刻刻都看着他，你也不能让他不再拥有原力。”

“可他已经被打败了，现在他是我的俘虏。”Ben反驳道——他不知道他为什么开始保护Hux，但他无法赞同Poe的做法。

Poe看看Ben，再看看仍在冒烟的座椅，叹了口气：“所以你是真的不明白——在战争彻底结束之前，没有什么胜败。”

Poe说这句话的语气让Ben有些恼火，他讨厌被人当成一个孩子。“我当然知道战争是怎么回事！”他反驳道，“我只是觉得，也许他对我们——我是说义军——有用。”

Poe低头看着Hux，红发裁判官在他们两个关于他性命的争论中一言不发，甚至已经懒得看他们，大概是心中已经认清他的命运已经不掌握在他自己手里。如果让Poe选择，Poe会毫不犹豫地杀死他一百遍，但Ben说的有道理：作为裁判官——按照现在收集到的情报，可能是地位最高的裁判官——Hux必然知道很多关于帝国，甚至是Vader本人的秘密，如果他们能得到这些情报，也许战争的局势都会因此扭转……

但是，他们怎么让他开口呢？Poe皱着眉头盯着Hux，随后转头看向Ben——也许，用不着他开口……

“你能读取他的记忆吗？”Poe问Ben。

Ben愣了一下，随即明白了Poe的意思，这让他感觉有些为难：“我不认为这是正确的做法，没人有权随意读取别人的记忆。”

但是这个该死的裁判官对我这样做了。Poe仇恨地想着，仍然试图说服Ben：“他脑子里的东西会给义军很大的帮助，也许能影响整个战局——我倒是乐意揍到他说为止，但是我不觉得这会有什么用。”

Ben低头看着Hux：他紧绷的面孔告诉Ben他已经明白将会发生的事情，而且会尽全力与之对抗。他叹了一口气——利用Hux是他自己提出来的，而Poe的话让这件事听起来无比重要。

这是战争。Ben这样告诉自己，然后走到Hux身边蹲了下来，向他伸出手——

Hux的抵抗在意料之中，但是Ben惊讶于他居然还试图反击——Hux与他同时释出原力，好像决斗一般，攻击对方的精神。

但Ben的胜利是毫无悬念的，他在冥想与精神方面的训练是Hux从未有过的，更别说他身上的原力原本就比Hux强大很多。于是，纯粹的意志力成了Hux的最后一道防线，他闭紧了双眼，调动起全身的力量与绝地的刺探对抗，身后的锁链与管道发出令人牙酸的剐蹭声。

Hux对他的犯人做过无数次同样的事，但他的力量有它的极限，可以被消耗被抵挡被击退，但是，Hux绝望地意识到，Ren的力量好像是无限的，可以持续冲击他在脑内竖起的屏障，直到将它击垮。

**你想看是吗？**

Hux同归于尽般的把思想沉入他最黑暗最不堪的记忆泥沼，任由那些记忆包裹着让他窒息。

**那你就看吧！**

他主动撤下了屏障。

**大雨倾盆，身后的悬崖下海水汹涌，未知的巨兽隐约现出暗色的影子，面前的男人表情扭曲，呵斥与嘲讽利剑一般的将他逼住，不敢上前，也无法后退……**

**……**

**高大的金发少女投下审视的目光，蓝眼中流露出意思轻蔑。力量的差距如此明显，向他发出无声而又致命的警告：你无足轻重，你可以替代……**

**……**

**仿若机械怪物的黑色人影步步逼近，手中的光剑在空气中发出死亡的鸣响，无力抵挡，无处可逃，赤红的剑刃无情地划过身体……**

Ben猛然撤回了探出的手，瞪大眼睛看着Hux——他在短短的一瞬间看到了很多记忆，随之而来的还有令人战栗的黑暗，他不知道如何形容那些记忆和感受：如果他曾经有过类似的负面感受，那他方才感受到的就比那强烈十倍，而其他那些同样黑暗的情绪，他甚至不知道如何定义……

Hux喘着粗气，脸上全是汗，他睁开眼睛，一行眼泪从他的眼角滑下。他抬头看着Ben，露出一个报复的笑容。

“怎么了？”在旁边不明所以的Poe问道，“你看到什么了吗？”

Ben摇了摇头：“什么也没有……他也是原力使用者……我还需要点时间。”

Poe有些丧气，拍拍立在一边的R2，找东西修补被打坏的座椅去了。

“你说了谎。”看着Poe顺着梯子爬到下层，Hux转头看向Ben。

“那不是什么值得分享的东西，你肯定也不希望别人知道。”Ben回答得理所当然。

Hux哼了一声：“愚蠢的善良。”

Ben没有回话，只是再度向Hux伸出手——用拇指抹去了Hux脸上的泪痕。

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

“你在冥想？”Ben的声音迫使Hux睁开眼睛——从缺乏经验的绝地和飞行员毫无防备的对话中，他知道这个自称“Kylo Ren”的家伙真名其实叫做Ben，这听上去可比那个仿佛不入流戏剧里男主角一样的古怪名字正常多了。

“你的冥想方式不正确。”Ben蹲在他面前，继续说着——自从让他看到了某些记忆之后，这个绝地开始对Hux展现出一些可笑的同情，“流连于恐惧和仇恨并不会给你任何帮助。”

“从我的脑袋里滚出去！”Hux看上去像是要咬人了。

“我没有特意去窥探你的思想，”Ben表情无辜，“但我也没法屏蔽掉对周围的情绪的感知。”

很显然，Ben于原力有着更深的连接，同样的事情，Hux必须集中意识去做才行。Hux早已经接受了这个事实，但这并不代表他会喜欢听这个绝地的炫耀之词。

“那你就闭嘴听着吧！”Hux挣扎了一下，长时间以同样的姿势绑在这里让他浑身上下都酸痛起来，也使他的心情更加烦躁。

Ben用原力托住Hux，扶着他贴着管子站了起来。Hux长出了一口气——管道露在外面的长度不足以让Hux站直，但改换一下姿势还是让他感觉舒服了不少。

锁链与金属管道的摩擦产生了很大的声响，Poe从隔壁的舱室探出头来：“出什么事了？”

“没什么。”Ben回答，下意识用身体挡住了Hux。

“那就好。”Poe扫视一圈，又回去继续做他的事。“小心点。”他丢下一句警告，也不知道是说给Ben还是说给Hux。

“他指望你尽快从我脑子里找到你们要的东西，这样他就能亲手杀了我。”Hux朝Poe的方向看了一眼，缓缓坐回去。

“我不喜欢那样做，所以我希望有别的办法。”Ben说，起身拿起桌上的瓶子，给自己倒了一杯蓝奶，然后询问地朝Hux晃了晃瓶子。

Hux摇摇头：“不，我不饿。”——他现在看见这种蓝色的甜饮品简直要吐了，叛军好像在吃喝上格外能将就，大概是为了节约在沙漠星球上稀缺又昂贵的淡水，这玩意就成了他们这几天的主要饮食，他现在嘴里仿佛还残留那股又甜又腻的味道。

“好吧。”Ben端着盛有蓝奶的杯子，坐到Hux面前，表情温和，他眼睛的深颜色的，却莫名让Hux想起Arkanis上难得一见的阳光。“你过去的痛苦造就了你的现在，”Ben说，“但是黑暗面不是你唯一的选择。”

“省省吧。”Hux冷笑，“好像你了解我似的。”

“我看到了你的过去。”

“那是因为我让你看到。”Hux好像对此浑不在意，“因为过去对我来说毫无意义。”

“是吗？”Ben的脸上写明了他对Hux所说的完全不相信，“如果它们毫无意义，那为什么我能感受到与之对应的情绪？”

Hux皱起眉头，他开始对绝地男孩锲而不舍的追问感到厌烦：“尸体扔在那里会腐烂，散发臭气，但是它们并不会再跳起来对你做什么。”

可能是想象了一下腐烂的尸体，Ben对这个比喻流露出厌恶的神情：“但你又不是尸体。”

Hux简直想要翻白眼：“但我也不是你看到的记忆里的那个人，记忆就是过去的我的尸体，而尸体对我来说毫无意义！这样无意义的对话还要重复多少次？你这副天真愚蠢的样子真像个讨厌的小孩！”

Ben终于有些被Hux惹火了，如果不是他手里端着蓝奶，Hux觉得他可能又要掐自己的脖子了。他看着Ben忍着怒气站起身，大步走进Poe所在的舱室，开始觉得有些后悔——这个天真的绝地对自己单方面的善意虽然讨厌，却是他现在唯一的保命符，他知道Poe Dameron恨不得把自己在审讯室里对他所做的事情都在自己身上重复一遍，然后再一枪崩了他，而等到他把绝地对他的同情消磨殆尽，那个绝地可能就会放下他高尚的道德，把他脑子里的东西全部挖出来，然后把他丢给Dameron处置。

但他就是恨透了这种居高临下的同情，每次都忍不住出言反击。

但是这种令人生厌的善意也并非没有给Hux带来好处，至少Dameron在Ben的劝说之下不再随时拎着枪在他周围晃荡，等着他做出什么出格之举便可以有理由干掉他。这让他有了一些思考的时间，为自己谋划出一条退路：他不能让自己落到叛军手里，但是他也不敢回去直面Vader的怒气，也许他可以在什么地方藏起来，只要他不再使用原力，或许Vader最终会忘记有他这么个人，但这也意味着他这些年所有的努力都付诸东流，这让他很不甘心。

也许……这仅仅是他的猜测，但考虑到Vader对这件事的重视，一个合理的猜测也许已经足够为他争取时间：绝地和Dameron的对话中反复提起“她”，而他已经听出这个“她”指的就是Leia Organa，他清楚Dameron和Organa的关系，但那个绝地提起Leia Organa的态度则非常耐人寻味——联系到他在Han Solo死后不久突然出现，身怀强大的原力，还有他藏在外袍下面的Luke Skywalker的光剑……这个绝地很可能就是皇帝陛下一直要找的人。

这一点微小的希望加速了Hux的逃跑计划——其实算不上什么计划，只是在寻找机会。而这个机会在他恰到好处地在他的看守者面前表演出顺从和无能为力之后，很快就被递到了他面前——Dameron终于有些认同绝地的想法，不再对他日夜看守，而他与绝地的争执，又或者是他脑海中充斥的黑暗情绪本身，让绝地终于也无法忍受与他共处一室。于是，这天夜里看守它的，只有那个蓝白相间的R2机器人。

R2机器人的职责是修理飞船，而并非看守或是监视犯人，所以，当他咬牙卸下左手拇指和手腕的关节时，机器人并没有注意。

他不敢有太大的动作，因为身后那根该死的金属管子会把任何微小的声音放大，这让他将手挣脱束缚他的电线和铁链的过程更加缓慢而痛苦。

 **痛苦产生力量。** Hux在心中默念，用力把因疼痛涌出的眼泪眨回去，不让它模糊视线。

他一点点将左手抽出，捆着他的锁链也因此松脱，落在地上。他在机器人能够示警之前，抬起刚刚脱出的右手，以原力强行关掉了面前的机器人。

 **痛苦产生力量。** 他在心里愉悦地重复，把自己左手的关节接回原位。

他没有打开舱门离开，那样一定会惊动船上的其他两人。Hux选择溜到船尾，从逃生舱弹出的通道逃走。

夜里的Tatooine只剩下漆黑的一片，天上的两个月亮并不能让沙漠明亮多少。Hux分不清方向，只能凭直觉朝着某个月亮的方向走，他把手伸进衣服，撕下肩上那片Becta贴片，丢在地上——他的伤还没有完全愈合，但是被治疗的痕迹只会让他的逃脱令人怀疑。

现在，他要做的就是找到一个远程通讯器，向Arkanis告知这里的情况——如果那个绝地和叛军还蠢到留在这里的话，他甚至还有机会抓到他们。

但是，在Hux找到任何一点人烟之前，Arkanis的战机先找到了他——

Phasma从战机上跳下，向他走过来：“我以为你已经死了，很高兴看到你还活着。”但被头盔处理过的声音让她的话语里都带着一丝冷酷。

Hux有些意外Phasma居然还会回来找他——虽然更可能是来探查绝地的下落——他站在原地，看着Phasma一步一步靠近，心里只有一种奇怪的感觉。这种感觉在Phasma离他只有几步远的时候忽然明晰，目的达成的窃喜让Phasma无意之间泄露出她真实的想法。Hux向后一跃，拉开他们两人的距离，而Phasma的光剑就在那一刻擦着他的鼻尖飞了过去。

作为Phasma的同类，Hux一瞬间就明白发生了什么。“你向皇帝说了什么？”他质问道。

Phasma的头盔藏住了她的脸上残忍的笑意。“几乎都是事实——你被绝地打败，俘虏，然后……”她停顿了一下，Hux能够想象她面具之下的自得，“你为了活命，向叛军交代了Area Null的情况。”

Hux的心沉了下去——Vader已经知道了，他失败被俘的事实就足以让他被彻底抛弃，更何况，现在Phasma还给他扣上了叛徒之名。

他转身逃跑，他知道Phasma不会让他活着回到Vader面前，就算Vader多半不会在意他的背叛到底是真是假，但Phasma不会冒这个险。他的光剑被绝地夺去，现在手上没有任何武器，即使是有，他也无法在对战中战胜Phasma。

他用原力将沙子掷向Phasma，但这对在头盔的庇护之下的裁判官并没有任何作用。他拼命挣脱Phasma原力的禁锢，将他在黑暗中能看见的所有东西丢过去阻挡她的前进。

“你我从不对等。”Phasma用光剑劈碎Hux丢来的石头，“我已经厌倦了与你平级。”

她一跃而起，举剑刺向Hux，Hux只能以全部力量挡住她的剑刃——

这坚持不了多久。Hux绝望地想着。我居然会死在这种地方。

突然，飞行器的引擎声从他的背后传来，密集的激光束让Phasma不得不放弃眼前的猎物，转而抵挡对方的攻击。Hux看见一艘比飞行摩托大不了多少的单人飞船从头顶掠过，又迅速转身朝Phasma扫射。他看不清驾驶者是谁，更分不清对方是敌是友，但脱离眼下的死局比什么都重要——他看准飞船贴近地面的瞬间，抓住它的底盘，翻身跃上。

像是在等他似的，座舱后半部的盖子是打开的，为了不被甩下去，Hux别无他法的钻了进去。在他坐进后座的同时，座舱彻底关上了。

“我就知道你会逃跑。”前面的飞行员开口了。

Hux惊讶地瞪大了眼睛——

Poe Dameron？！

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

Poe驾驶着飞船疯狂地转换方向，左右摆动，但无论如何都无法甩掉挂在飞船底盘上的那个该死的裁判官——什么样的怪物能有力气在这种情况下还抓着飞船不放！

红色的光刃又一次从座舱下面穿出，面前的显示屏随之闪动了几下，Poe知道，就算经过改装，这艘小飞船也无法承受持续的破坏。他现在只想打自己一巴掌——他真是疯了，他在率先发现Hux逃脱之后，明明打算追到之后将他就地正法，结果却在发现他被另一个裁判官追杀之后，头脑一热冲上去救人。他应该让他们两个自相残杀的，无论谁杀死谁，都是为星系除去了一个祸害——但是现在，他怀疑自己要跟Hux一起完蛋了。

该死，Ben怎么还没跟上来！

“枪给我。”身后的Hux突然开口。

“想都别想！”Poe不假思索地拒绝，“你以为我疯了是吧！”

但他的拒绝并没有什么用，下一刻，他挂在腰间的爆能枪就被Hux用原力夺走，同时后面的座舱盖也被打开。

“稳定住飞船，我还不想和你一起死。”Hux说着，将身体探出了座舱。

Poe在心里骂了Hux一句，但还是握紧操纵杆，让飞船尽量平稳下来。

Hux用脚挂住座舱一侧，整个人倒挂下来。他能看见Phasma用光剑不断对飞船进行破坏，却也不敢用力过猛，害怕飞船立刻产生爆炸。感知到Hux的出现，Phasma抬头看向他，而Hux等的就是这一瞬间——从这个角度，Phasma的光剑够不到他，但爆能束却刚好能击中她的头盔。

他伸手对Phasma连开三枪，瞄准的都是头盔上特定的一点——爆能束无法一下打穿头盔，但他了解头盔的构造，只要打坏一侧的传感器，就会极大影响视觉，特别是正在使用夜视功能的时候。

果然，视觉上的影响让Phasma有了片刻的慌乱，Hux抓紧机会，继续开枪，迫使Phasma不得不放开手，落向地面。

但他们的危机远没有解除，随着Phasma脱离他们的飞船，一直追赶的帝国战机开始对他们进行肆无忌惮的攻击。Hux承认Dameron是个优秀的飞行员，但这样一艘从民用飞船改装而来的轻型飞行器，无论如何也快不过帝国的战机。更要命的是，他们的船上只有一架向前的机枪，所以他们连还击的能力都没有。

随着剧烈的颠簸，Hux意识到他们的飞船尾部被击中了，前方的仪表显示器闪烁不停，看上去随时都要停工。折腾了半天，他还是要死在这里——Hux甚至觉得有点想笑了。

“Ben Solo，你是死了吗？！”Dameron冲着通讯器大骂——Solo？所以那个绝地的身份果然和他想的一样。

而飞船的通讯系统居然奇迹般的还能用，几秒钟之后，通讯器中传来Ben Solo的声音：“在你右边。”

Ben的话音刚落，Millennium Falcon出现在他们的右侧，密集的激光束打断了战机的追击。Poe松了一口气，尝试向Falcon靠拢，但飞船的控制系统在这时候终于彻底报废。

“我失去控制了，你得靠近点！”他冲Ben叫到。

这次回应他的是R2的声音，告诉他准备弃船。Poe解开身上的安全带，他试图打开前段的座舱盖，但系统罢工的情况下座舱盖纹丝不动。“该死！”Poe狠狠地捶了一下头顶的座舱盖，结果它竟然意外的打开了。Poe疑惑地回头看了一眼Hux，后者面无表情地收回抬起的手。

Falcon终于靠过来，与正在坠落的小飞船平行，底部的舱门也已经打开。

“我们得跳过去！”Poe对Hux喊道。Hux没有回应，但Poe知道他明白该做什么，于是站起来，对准Falcon的舱门跳了过去——

不知道是哪处发生了爆炸，飞船突然晃动了一下，Poe跃起的角度随之偏移，眼看就要从舱门侧边擦过。忽然，一股看不见的力量在Poe的背后猛推了一把，Poe顺势向前一扑，抓住了舱门。

当他爬进Falcon的时候，Hux也刚好跳了过来。他看着Hux，不知道该说什么，但Hux仅仅只是瞥了他一眼，便迅速跑进船舱之中。

在他们下面，伤痕累累的小飞船终于坠落地面，炸成了一团火焰。

Poe进入驾驶舱，协助R2驾驶飞船躲避帝国战机的攻击。Hux跟在后面走了进来，R2看见他，立刻发出一串充满敌意的声音。

“冷静点，R2，他现在……”Poe的话说了一半，有些犹豫地瞟了Hux一眼——他刚才是救了自己没错，可能还不止一次，但这意味着他脱离帝国了吗？就算是，Hux这种邪恶残忍的家伙也绝对不是他们的同路人。

“Phasma会很快叫来增援。”他听见Hux说，“她向来把达成目的放在武士的荣耀之前。”

“说得好像你们知道什么叫荣耀一样。”Poe不屑地冷哼了一声。

“但是Hux说的没错，我们得在帝国的增援到达之前离开——Falcon能跑过后面那家伙吧？”Ben的声音从通讯器里插了进来——他不得不暂时留在后面操作机枪。

“这叫什么问题！这可是Millennium Falcon！Han要是听见你这句话绝对会开门把你踹出去！”像是要证明一般，Poe突然加速，霎时拉开了与后面战机的距离，同时拉起船头，向大气之外冲过去。

“现在怎么办？”Poe大声问Ben，也顾不上后面的Hux正在听着，“我们不能就这么把一个裁判官带回基地！”

“所以你有其他可去的地方吗？”Ben不是在反问，而是认真的询问Poe的意见——然而Poe并不能想出其他可行的目的地。

“你不必相信我的立场，”Hux凉凉地说道，“但你至少可以相信我现在比你们更不想落在帝国手里——有些事情比死更可怕。”

Poe回头打量了一下Hux：他没有原力帮他感知这家伙是否诚实，但是他有逻辑和常识——他介入救人纯粹是临时起意，Hux不可能提前和人商量好演戏，所以帝国里是真的有人想让Hux死；那至少现在，他们尚有些共同的敌人，至于以后……没时间想以后了，只希望Ben今后不要再那么掉以轻心。

Falcon脱离了大气层，跃入超空间。

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19

Ben走下Falcon的时候，Leia立刻迎上来拉住他的手，上下打量他有没有受伤。Ben笑着安慰她：“我什么事都没有——你应该能感知到的。”  
“没有母亲不担心自己的儿子。”Leia回答，“在看到你安然无恙之前，我没法停止担心，特别是在收到你的传讯之后——”她忽然顿住，目光绕过Ben，落在他身后那个红发年轻人身上。  
发现Leia在看他，Hux上前一步，向义军的女将军颔首致意：“你好General Organa，我是Hux。”他也不知道他现在算战俘还是什么，总之身处敌营让他感觉有些不安，但是他努力不让他的不安显露出来。  
“我知道你是谁。”Leia点点头。她通过原力探查眼前年轻的裁判官，微微皱起了眉头——黑暗，无尽的黑暗，但有别于她之前见过的一些黑暗面使用者，她并没有从Hux身上感受到愤怒或是暴戾，年轻的裁判官仿佛是从黑暗里生长出来的，早已与黑暗共生，就好像……从未见过光明一样。这让Leia感到震惊，因为眼前的裁判官看上去与Ben和Poe的年纪相仿，也许还要更小一点。她想起Finn，还有那个被救出的小男孩——Vader对那些孩子都做了什么呀！她对Vader的痛恨又加深了几分。  
Hux知道Leia在用原力试探他——作为Luke Skywalker的妹妹，她掌握原力并不让人意外——但Leia的表情告诉他，她看到的东西让她心生不悦。传闻中，义军的领袖并不是一个残酷的人，但是Hux不敢确定。他看向Ben，试图利用Ben对自己的同情让他帮自己说话。  
然后Ben当真开口了：“Hux他……他被帝国的追杀，他不能再回到帝国了。”  
“出了什么事？”Leia问Hux。  
Hux权衡了一下，决定还是实话实说：“因为你们在Arkanis的行动，Vader质疑我的忠诚——我被抛弃了。”  
Leia沉吟片刻，对Ben说：“为了安全考虑，我希望你能全天候看着他，我们会给你们安排一个新的房间。”  
Ben点头答应，Hux也暗自庆幸——被全天候监视在他的意料之中，至少现在他不用担心牢狱之灾，毕竟Leia Organa不会把她的宝贝儿子丢去当狱卒。

处理完了Hux的事，Leia立刻叫住了准备若无其事地偷偷溜走的飞行员：“Poe，你过来。”  
Poe的身体瞬间僵直，而后老老实实地走到Leia面前，Ben还想上前帮忙解释，但是Poe用眼神示意他先走。Ben看看周围的人，决定趁着没人注意，先带Hux到自己现在和Poe同住的房间去，但他没走几步，一个小小的身影就像一阵风一样冲过来，抱住了他的腿。  
“我还以为你有麻烦了。”Rey抬头看着Ben，脸上写着责怪，“你走的时候甚至都没跟我告别！”  
Ben有些哭笑不得——他没觉得自己和Rey有那么亲密，可这个小姑娘却格外粘着他。当然，他其实并不讨厌这一点。“抱歉，但是我有任务。”他摸摸小姑娘的脑袋。  
Rey又转向了Hux，她没见过Hux不戴头盔的样子，所以并没有认出来。“我叫Rey。”她向Hux自我介绍道，“你是Ben的朋友吗？”  
“我叫Armitage。”Hux简短地回答，他隐瞒了自己的姓氏，也回避了Rey关于他身份的问题。然后，他感觉到了另外一个存在，他顺着方向望去，看见了躲在角落，一脸惊恐的男孩——FN-2187。这可能这是他在叛军这里的第一个麻烦，Hux暗自记下，低头给了Rey一个微笑：“我们还有事，得先走了。”  
Rey点点头，又叮嘱Ben下次不要这样不声不响地消失，便向前跑去了Leia身边。  
“所以你还是能正常微笑的嘛。”Ben开玩笑地说。  
Hux白了他一眼——不然呢？从十岁小姑娘开始树敌？

他们在下午搬去了新的住处，Ben和Hux的房间是临时腾出的一间仓库，离其他建筑都有一段距离——依然是为了防备Hux，屋里只有两张床、一张饭桌、两把椅子，外加一盏台灯。Ben对此并没有什么意见，义军基地绝对不是他住过的条件最差的地方。Hux当然也没有意见——就算他有也没什么用。

“Armitage。”Ben在收拾被子的时候突然开口。  
Hux在心里叹了口气——又来了，那些自以为是的劝说，而Ben Solo叫他的名字的行为让这件事的讨厌指数又上升了一个等级。  
“你知道我能感知到你的情绪对吧？”Ben继续说，“所以你很讨厌别人叫你的名字？”  
“是的。”Hux不耐烦地回答，“所以别那么叫我。”  
“我觉得Armitage是个挺好的名字。”Ben回答，转过身来坐在床上看着Hux，“但是如果你更希望我叫你Hux，那我尊重你的意见。”  
Hux最痛恨Ben这种关心和包容的态度，更可气的是，它们是发自内心的——Hux甚至开始怀念他作为Kylo Ren与他对战时那副高傲甚至凶狠的样子，尽管他们的每次战斗都以Hux的失败告终。  
所以，这次Hux决定先发制人：“如果你又想劝说我与你们合作，那你可以省下口舌了——我会把我知道的都告诉你们，因为我实在没有什么别的选择了。”  
“不，”Ben摇摇头，“义军不是帝国，你永远都有选择——我希望是你选择帮助光明。”  
“光明？”Hux发出一声怪笑，“既然你觉得你已经看透我了，那你告诉我，你从我身上看到哪怕一丝光亮了吗？”  
Ben抿住嘴唇，像是在斟酌答案，最后说：“什么时候接受光明都不会太晚，无论是人生还是原力——你没必要成为你父亲和Vader强迫你成为的那种人。  
“只要你愿意，我可以帮你。”

Hux本想对这种天真的言论施以嘲讽，但Ben一次又一次的劝说让他开始好奇了：“你为什么这么希望我改变立场？”  
这一次，Ben像是被问住了，他摘下腰侧的光剑，反复摩挲着剑柄，又把一直藏在身后的那把原属于Skywalker的光剑摘下来放在一边，然后才终于像是鼓起足够的勇气开口：“我也感受过，原力的黑暗面，我知道它能对一个人做什么。”  
噢。Hux觉得他好像明白了什么——难怪他在战斗时会时不时流露出一种异样的危险：“你现在依然会感到它的影响。”  
“是的。”Ben的声音很小，像是羞于承认这件事，“但是我依然将自己维持在光明的一面——所以我觉得我可以帮你。”  
这就对了，这就说得通了——这个可怜的绝地男孩把自己当成了他内心黑暗面的某种具象体现，天真的以为如果能改变自己，他也能随之脱离黑暗面的影响。Hux简直要大笑出声——哪怕他拥有Skywalker血脉的强大原力，依然弥补不了他内心的不安与迷茫。

“好啊。”Hux点头，不是因为他真的对光明面又什么期望，他只是想看这个绝地如何挣扎，“告诉我如何去做吧。”

-TBC-


	20. Chapter 20

很快，Hux就意识到FN-2187不是他在叛军之中的唯一麻烦。事实上，一个小孩也够不成什么麻烦，最多就是他被Ben带去会议室的路上，看见曾经的那个叛变的小学员拿着他那把训练用的光剑，把Rey护在身后，而昨天还对他笑意盈盈的小姑娘，现在看他的眼神里满是审视。

审视着他的可远不止那两个小孩，因为他依旧穿着带着帝国标志的黑色制服，基地里的人纷纷侧目。好在Ben一直跟着他，而其他人对这个新来的年轻绝地有一种敬畏感，所以尽管两旁不时传来窃窃私语，但并没有人上前说或者做什么。

Hux和Ben走到会议室门口的时候，从对面方向也走过来一男一女：女人很年轻，有着和FN-2187一样深色的皮肤，她橙色的夹克配上一头红发，实在耀眼得很；男人看上去年龄稍长，古铜色的皮肤，深棕色的头发，看起来不苟言笑。在人类与非人类混杂的叛军之中，他们的外貌其实算不上奇怪，Hux会注意到他们，纯粹是因为他们走路的姿势——两个人的身体状况看上去都不太好，但是都在努力隐藏这一点，他们不会拒绝彼此偶尔的搀扶，却并不会对对方有所表示，像是在刻意保持距离。Hux觉得其中那个男的看起来很眼熟，但他一时想不起来在哪里见过，所以他停下脚步，多看了几眼。

对面的人也注意到了Hux，男人脸上露出愤怒的神色，他试图控制自己的情绪，但这样做只是让他脸上所有的肌肉都紧绷起来，让他更像一头随时要攻击人的野兽。

对面的两个人搀扶着走到Hux面前。“Inquisitor Hux。”Hux听见男人这样叫他——现在他终于意识到这个人是谁了，还真是冤家路窄。

“Captain Cardinal。”Hux像以前一样对Cardinal点头以作回应，“没想到会在这里见到你。”

“Archex。”Cardinal皱着眉头吐出这个单词，Hux反应了几秒才明白这是Cardinal的名字。

Archex。Hux甚至不知道他父亲的模范士兵有名字——在穿上那身红色盔甲，获得与之相配的Captain Cardinal的名号之前，他和其他士兵一样只是一串编号，CD-0922，这就是他全部的身份，而他甚至以此为荣。

但是现在，他说他叫Archex。Hux无法不在脑子里想象他父亲听到这句话的表情——他最得意的学生，最模范的士兵，不但投入了叛军的怀抱，甚至彻底摒弃了Brendol对他的所有教导和影响。Hux简直要笑出声来。

Cardinal，现在应该叫Archex，并不知道Hux内心的想法，他只是瞪了Hux一眼，便和身边的女人一起走进了会议室。

“你认识他？”Ben对Hux在义军基地有熟人这件事非常奇怪。

Hux耸了耸肩：“看来我不是唯一一个从帝国叛逃的人。”

Hux和Ben是最后进去的，所有人都已经等在了会议室：Organa，Holdo，Ackbar，Dameron……全都是帝国通缉悬赏最高的几个角色。这个阵势倒是让Hux觉得受宠若惊，看来叛军是真的认为他能带来什么重要的情报——而他，的确已经在心里为他们谋划了一个大胆的计划。

“Captain Dameron告诉我，你现在寻求义军的庇护。”Leia率先开口。

Hux撇了撇嘴，对Leia的用词有些不屑：“说实话，我不觉得你们从帝国手里庇护任何人。但是就目前的情况来讲，算是。”

Leia没有对Hux的倨傲展现出太多不满，只是直接开门见山：“那你知道的，我们也有我们的条件。”

“当然。”Hux点了一下头，“就算你们一贯维持一副慈善的形象——”说这话的时候，他看了Ben一眼，“你们依然有一场战争要赢。”

“就算我从不认为你们有赢的机会，”Hux继续说，“现在我也只能希望你们不要太早被帝国击溃。”他知道他的话每一句都是冒犯，但反正他也没指望叛军会真的接纳他，不如测试一下他们对他容忍的底线在哪里。

“所以——”Leia示意他继续说下去。

“如果你们想问皇帝，我是说，Darth Vader本人，那我并不比你们更了解——毕竟你们之中的很多人，在我出生之前就与Vader打过交道。”Hux环视过会议室，特意看了Leia一眼。

“我唯一有足够自信的，是对Arkanis上所有设施的了解——你们应该已经知道，在我父亲去世之后，我成为了Arkanis Academy及其相关设施实际上的负责人。”

Archex发出了一声冷哼，Hux循声望去，看见他面色不善地盯着自己——他知道了，Hux不用动脑也知道他是怎么知道的，Phasma在杀人灭口的同时还不忘在精神上毁灭对手，可惜她没想到Cardinal居然活了下来，她的诛心之言反倒成了Hux的麻烦。

那个该死的女人！

“我知道你们在Arkanis成功的展开了一次营救行动——这也就是为什么我会落到这里——但是‘Project Unity’原本就是我父亲主持的一个无用的实验，你们的破坏倒是从客观上为军校节省了资源。”Hux的话引起了一部分人的不满，他举起手，示意他们听自己说完，“Arkanis Academy是帝国顶尖的军校，但更重要的是，它是帝国培育裁判官的地方——虽然两个项目都在Area Null，但安保设施完全不在一个等级上。”

“你为什么告诉我们这些？”Holdo问道。从她的表情上来看，她已经猜出Hux要建议什么，而她并不同意。

“如果我所知不错，身为原力使用者的裁判官一直是你们的一个麻烦，而我对你们最大的价值，就是可以帮你们从源头切断麻烦——‘Project Harvester’是经过几十年的改进，最终在Arkanis定型，帝国没有足够的精力和资源从零开始重建一个这样的项目。而且，适合的力敏儿童也不是随便就能找到的。”

会议室中的众人互相对视，Hux看得出来，他的提议还是很吸引人的，但对他的怀疑让这些人十分犹豫。

“直接毁掉军校会是最容易的做法，但是我了解你们的行事准则——这可以是另一场规模更大的营救行动。”Hux说着，目光落在了Archex身上，“你们很幸运，Captain Cardinal同样加入了你们，他了解军校普通项目中的所有设施和学员，他可以帮你们制定合适的营救计划。”叛军们明显更信任Archex，Hux便故意称呼Archex为“Captain Cardinal”，以此提醒众人他过往的帝国身份——他们两个在这一点上是一样的。

仍不见有人表态，Hux索性将自己的计划和盘托出，但当他注意到面前叛军领袖们的表情时，他意识到自己说得太多了——这个计划太过详尽，就好像他急不可耐地想把自己曾经的基地摧毁一样。这太可疑了，连Hux自己都这么觉得，但他需要这个计划实行，而且必须尽快，趁着Phasma还没有彻底熟悉Arkanis上的一切。

他用余光瞄了一下身旁的Ben，又飞快扫过另一端的Leia——现在他真的要测试他们容忍的底线了。

“如果你们仍有疑惑，我打算和Solo一起潜入指挥台内，关闭防御系统，以接应营救部队。”Hux深吸了一口气，假装自然的样子，“现在Arkanis的负责人应该是Inquisitor Phasma，我对她足够了解，可以应付任何状况。”

“根据Captain Dameron的报告，在Tatooine对你进行追杀的……如果我没猜错，就是这个Phasma，对吧？”Leia压下嘴角，看起来格外严肃，“义军联盟不会为了私人的复仇而行动。”

很好，她捕捉到了他话中的意思，做出了意料之中的反应。Hux对Leia微微一笑，问道：“Princess Leia，难道在你策划反抗军行动的时候，从来不曾有过为Alderaan报仇的想法吗？”

“嘿！”Poe站起来瞪着Hux，看上去像是要跳过来给他一圈——但是Leia挥了挥手，阻止了Poe的动作。

她发出了一声很轻的叹息，摇了摇头：“我没法完全否认。”

“那我猜初衷也许没那么重要。”Hux微微后退了一点，收起了咄咄逼人的姿态，“毕竟，无论立场如何，每个人都有自己战斗的理由。”

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

一切比Hux想象的更容易。他看着Ben和Poe驾轻就熟地将一切仪器关闭，只留降落必须的系统，以防止被地面雷达检测到，甚至连降落地点都像是提前选好了的，在离军校建筑群较远的一个树林里。Hux对此倒也不是很意外，他猜他们两个上次就是这么潜入军校的。

上一次是FN-2187给他们带路，这次有Hux在，潜入其中更加轻易。Hux从没想过他有朝一日会亲自带敌人前来破坏他曾经的基地，可他居然开始觉得这有点有趣，特别是想到等一下Phasma看到他时的表情——他绝对要先把她的头盔摘下来。

“你好像很兴奋啊。”Ben在他耳边低声说。

“离我远点。”Hux向一旁躲开，正好撞在了Poe的身上，收获了后者的怒视。Hux翻了个白眼：“这对我来说是复仇，所以我希望你们别搞砸了，让我能享受一下复仇的快感。”

Poe发出一个鄙夷的声音，随手塞给Hux一样东西——一把爆能枪，但Hux接过之后才发现，它被锁定在击晕功能上无法更改。

“哈，真是有用极了。”Hux讽刺道。

“至少比扔沙子有用。”Poe回敬道，“而且这里没有沙子给你扔。”

Poe的嘲笑让Hux暗自咬牙：也许他应该在这次任务中设法让Dameron“意外身亡”。

“我不会让你那样做的。”Ben在他背后警告道——他险些忘了身边这个绝地不需要特意集中也能探查到别人脑内的想法。

“这只是反讽，一个玩笑。”Hux没好气地回应，“我以为幽默是光明面会掌握的东西。”

找到Phasma并不难，如Hux所料的，她在除掉Hux之后，便迫不及待地占据了他的位置，也包括他的办公室——从他的办公室里搜罗他的秘密和资源是个聪明的选择，但同时也给了Hux一个优势，毕竟没有人比他更了解那个地方。

Phasma在他们潜入之前就感知到了他们的存在，但是Ben的动作比她更快，在她拿起剑之前就将她推到墙上——一把蓝色的光刃架在了她的脖子上。

Ben一脸吃惊地看着手握光剑的Hux，后知后觉摸了摸自己的后腰——Hux在半路上不声不响地拿走了Luke的光剑，而他竟对此毫无察觉？！

“你怎么——”

Ben的询问被Hux打断：“现在不是讨论这个的时候。”他将光剑逼近Phasma的脖子，露出一个得意的微笑：“没想到吧，Phasma。”

“所以你到底还是个叛徒。”Phasma声音冰冷，“你想要做什么？”

“不是什么大事，”Hux一边说，一边推着Phasma向一面墙壁走去，“我猜你已经换掉了控制台的密码，照我的一丝操作，我也许会大发慈悲饶你一命。”

Phasma没有反抗，走到墙壁面前，拉下一块金属板，在后面的屏幕上输入了密码。随后，整面墙壁颤动起来，Poe紧张地将枪口指向了墙边的两人，但Ben示意他少安毋躁。

眼前的墙壁慢慢降下，露出后面隐藏的控制台。Poe有些惊讶：他也参与过几次潜入任务，但是从来没见过有人在自己办公室里藏控制台的。

Hux强迫Phasma在弹出的椅子上坐下，然后向身后的两人解释道：“我父亲一向喜欢把一切掌握在自己手里，所以在这里设置了一个最高权限的控制台——这也是我与他难得的意见统一的地方。”

Phasma发出了一声冷笑，而Hux对她下达了下一项命令：“关闭防御系统。”

“又一次袭击？！”Phasma的声调骤然提高，“你们真是疯了。”

“关闭防御系统。”Hux重复了一次，光剑随着他手腕的动作发出嗡嗡声。

Phasma闭上了嘴，着手关闭防御系统。“但是你们照样有来无回。”她努力保持着镇定，“我可以利用权限关闭防御武器，但是雷达和警报系统是无法关闭的。”

听闻Phasma的话，Ben与Poe对视了一眼，都从对方眼中看出了一丝紧张——这里的驻军人数不少，哪怕关闭了自动化的防御武器，一旦警报响起，又将是一场硬战。

但Hux却笑了起来：“看来是我高估你了，你到现在还没发现是吗？”他转头使用Ben上前看住Phasma，自己关闭光剑，在操作台上按下几个按钮，对着升起的话筒说道：“越权口令：Millicent。”

话筒旁边红色的指示灯闪动了几下，变成了绿色。随着Hux在控制台上的操作，显示器中所有的防御系统——包括雷达和警报——都变成了灰色。Hux直起身体，瞥了Phasma一眼：“我说过了，我和Brendol一样，喜欢把一切都掌握在自己手里。”

“现在，”他转向Poe，“你可以给你的队伍发信息了，告诉他们，防御系统已经关闭。”

Poe点点头，用通讯器向大部队传达了信号。他抬起头，看看Phasma，问：“我们拿她怎么办？”

“关于这个……”Hux重新点亮光剑，转头给了Ben一个询问的眼神，“能把她给我处理吗？”

“这……”Ben有些犹豫，而Poe已经在那边出言阻止。

“我做到了答应你们的事情，现在我想完成我应得的复仇。”

“复仇只会让你在黑暗面陷得更深。”Ben眉头紧皱。

“她原本就是我黑暗面的一部分。”Hux面向Ben，语气几乎有些恳求，“你看见过的。”

Ben看看Hux，再看看Phasma，最终选择给Hux一个终结过去的机会：“我和Poe会去接应后续部队，你处理好之后尽快赶上。”

“Ben，你不能放他一个人，谁知道他——”

Ben打断了Poe的反对：“他没法再回到帝国了，我们都清楚这点。当务之急是去接应其他人。”

“我觉得在没有防御系统的情况下，他们不需要接应。”Hux插嘴道，“我建议你们先进入塔楼看看情况——不是每个孩子都像你们以为的那样不情不愿，而且，那些孩子可都是力敏者。”

Ben点了一下头，和Poe两个人谨慎地开门离开了办公室。

“你知道你很可笑吗？”等那两人离开房间，Phasma突然开口，“一直在向其他人证明你的价值：先是你父亲，然后是皇帝陛下，现在是叛军。”

“而我一次又一次证明了自己的价值，你却并非如此。”Hux没有如Phasma所愿的被激怒，光剑仍稳稳地横在致命的咽喉，“所以你说的对，你我从不对等。”

“现在你可以动手了。”Phasma的声音略有些颤抖——她能够在一对一的战斗中胜过Hux，但是现在Hux手中的光剑就架在她的脖子上，只要他的手腕轻轻一动……

“摘下你的头盔。”她听见Hux命令道。然后她照做了，露出头盔下面的金色头发和苍白皮肤。

Hux盯着她流露着恐惧的蓝色眼睛，满意地笑了。他从她手里抢过头盔，命令她站起来，一路走到角落里的垃圾通道。

“钻进去。”Hux抬了抬下巴。

“什么？”Phasma怀疑自己听错了——钻垃圾通道绝不是什么愉快的旅程，但也不是致命的。

“你以为我要杀了你是吧？”Hux微微一笑，依旧用光剑逼住Phasma，“我的确很想让你为你的背叛付出代价，但是，在这场战争里，我可不准备站在必输的一方。”

“你这是卖我一个人情？”Phasma眯起眼睛，“以此换取我在日后不再追踪你的下落？”

“就是这样。”Hux示意Phasma打开垃圾通道，同时扬了一下手里的头盔，“你依赖这东西隐藏你的面目，以至于你似乎已经忘了它原来的功能——皇帝陛下用来监视我们的工具。”

Hux的话让Phasma本就苍白的脸更加煞白，她瞪着Hux，恨不得当场将他掐死：“你用头盔记录的影像来威胁我。”

“一点保险措施而已，我太了解你了。”Hux说着，用下巴点了点垃圾通道，“是时候说再见了。运气好的话，我们也不会再见了。”

-TBC-


	22. Chapter 22

尽管他从不觉得叛军会赢，更没有打算和他们一起完蛋，但Hux也一直没有找到逃走的机会——事实上，他诧异地发现，自己似乎一直也没有认真计划逃跑的事情。他把这归咎于无时无刻不跟在他身边的Ben Solo，以及莫名其妙落到他身上的，安置那些被营救的孩子们的任务。

这个任务严格来说是交给Ben的，但鉴于Ben是他的监管者，他也不得不跟着Ben一起，载着哭哭啼啼的小孩，或者暴躁叛逆的青少年，去找他们同样难缠的父母家人。至于那些已经没有亲人在世的，还要更麻烦一点。有些时候，面对不接受他们安排的小孩，劝解无果之后，Hux会选择直接亮出光剑来解决——叛军在Arkanis的胜利和几轮毫无风波的任务为他从Ben手里赢回了自己的光剑。Ben当然不赞同他的做法，但是当他认识到这是最快捷的让他们消停下来的方法之后，也没有再表示反对。

当前往一些不那么危险的目的地时，甚至Rey和Finn也会跟上来——Leia把这叫做“帮助他们理解原力”的一部分，但Hux实在不理解让这两个叽叽喳喳的小孩漫无目的地跟着到底对他们有什么帮助。

Rey还好，那个小女孩大多数时间都去缠着Ben，偶尔也会跑来和Hux说话，如果Hux无视她，她便自己找其他事做，但Hux心情好的话也会和她讲上两句——也就是在这些零散的谈话中，Hux知道了她和Ben之间有一种特殊的原力连接，让他们互相感应。Hux不了解这种事，但他猜想这似乎昭示着这个小女孩有着和Ben同等的力量。真是浪费啊——看着Rey在她的伙伴面前嘻嘻哈哈地用原力胡乱搬运着船上的工具，Hux在心中暗暗地想。

和Rey混在一起的FN-2187，或者按他自己取的名字：Finn，才是Hux真正讨厌的那个——尽管他努力说服自己不要和小孩子一般见识，但是Finn的存在无时无刻不在提醒，他是如何沦落到现在这个境地的。从他看到那个男孩的第一眼，Hux就知道他绝对无法通过Phasma的训练。但是，就是这样一个废物，在他的眼皮子底下救走了Dameron，而他们的逃离，正是Hux一连串失败的开端。

而且他能随时感受到Finn对他的敌意，男孩的情绪明显到几乎要化为实体，他不用集中精神也能感觉得到——比如现在。

他们刚刚送走最后几个孩子，正在返程的路上，Hux只不过是想进入驾驶舱问Ben一些实际上无关紧要的事情，却被Finn拦在了门外。Hux听见了驾驶舱里Rey的声音——所以这个傻小子把自己当成了那个小姑娘的保护者？Hux只觉得十分可笑。但当Finn点亮了他那把威力不足的训练光剑时，Hux觉得脑子里有一根弦绷断了——

成天疑神疑鬼地盯着他是一回事，在他面前亮出光剑则算得上是挑衅了。自己可能对这个叛逃的前任学员太宽容了，自己对他的无视似乎给了他错误的自信，是时候给这个信心膨胀的小子再上一课，让他认清自己的斤两了。

Finn眼睁睁看着Hux伸手握住了他的剑刃，他不确定Hux是真的抓住了剑刃，还是仅仅用原力定住了它——Finn知道自己的光剑不足以切断什么，但仍足以造成一定程度的伤害，可Hux只是微微皱了一下眉头。当Hux弯下身子朝他压下来，Finn沉淀许久的勇气瞬间烟消云散，他下意识地松开了剑柄，向后退去。光剑随着他的动作关闭，从Hux的手中落下，滚到了舱室的一角。

“就是这样而已？”Hux压低声音嘲笑，“我还以为你至少会反抗一下。”

“我……”Finn想要辩解，但是喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住，发不出声音——就算他能说话，他又能说什么呢？他怯懦的行为已经被Hux尽收眼底。

“你以为你能保护她？凭你那点微弱的能力？”Hux站直身体，他的阴影将男孩彻底笼罩，“她比你想象的要强大的多，而你的能力甚至弱到无法感知这点——一个残次品，注定无所成就。”

最后一句话像是拨动了一个开关，男孩被激起的怒意战胜了恐惧，他抬起双手，猛然一推，Hux感觉好像肚子上被打了一拳，让他不得不退后了一步——Finn趁机从他的阴影下脱出，跑到墙角捡起了自己的光剑。

Hux眯起眼睛，看着仿佛被自己吓到的男孩——由恐惧生出愤怒，他也许比自己先前认为的有趣。

“出了什么事？”注意到外面异常的原理波动，Ben带着Rey走了出来。

“没事。”Hux摆了摆手，不准备解释，可他的手腕却被Ben一把捉住。

“你的手怎么了？”Ben盯着Hux手上红色的灼痕——不是太严重，但是足够明显。

“一点小事故，武器故障。”Hux扭动着手腕挣脱Ben的钳制，“没什么可在意的。”

“是吗？”Ben显然不信Hux的话，又低头问Finn。

Finn看了Hux一眼，又飞快地扫过Rey，最后冲Ben点点头：“什么事都没有，Master Solo，只是我的光剑……现在已经好了。”

“我还远没有到能被称作Master的程度，你叫我Ben就可以。”Ben走上前，对Finn伸出手，“给我看看你的光剑。”

“都已经好了……”Finn嗫嚅着，慢吞吞地不肯交出光剑——他的光剑本来就没什么问题，Ben一看就知道他在撒谎。

“只是接触问题。”Hux的话把Finn从为难的情形里拯救了出来，“学员的训练用剑本来就不是什么很精细的东西——我已经帮他修好了。”

Ben挑了挑眉毛，像是诧异于Hux的好心，但也没有继续坚持查看光剑。

“你应该处理一下你手上的灼伤。”Ben用手指着存放药箱的地方，对Hux说——Hux从他的表情里就能看出来他根本就没信他们刚才说的瞎话，只是不想继续追究。Ben又回过头看着Finn：“如果你想要继续原力上的训练，死守着那把光剑，对你来说阻碍多过助益。”

Finn紧紧抿着嘴唇，抓紧手上的光剑，点了一下头，匆匆离开了舱室。

只有Rey对三个人之间奇怪的气氛毫无察觉。她拉拉Ben的手，仰头看他：“General Leia说，如果我继续绝地训练的话，我也会制作出一把自己的光剑——就像你们每个人一样。”

Rey的话让Hux下意识用手指擦过自己腰间光剑半圆形的剑柄——他从来没有制造一把适合自己的光剑的特权，他只能适应。

Ben微笑着捏了一下Rey的小手：“她说的对，你会有一把属于自己的光剑。”

-TBC-


	23. Chapter 23

“什么？！”Hux用一种看怪物的眼神看着面前的两个人，“简直是疯了！”

“安静些！”Poe压低声音吼道，随后紧张地看了一眼门口，“如果我还有其他办法，我绝对不想让你出现在我的计划中！”

“这不叫计划，这纯粹是猜测。”Hux驳斥道，“你指望我们两个因为你的一个猜测去冒险？！”

“这不只是猜测。”Poe眉头紧皱，“作战会议里的大多数人都这么认为——帝国发展了新的技术，能够越过超空间追踪我们的飞船，这就是为什么我们近期不断损失船只和哨站的原因。我们已经发出讯号让在外的船只各自隐藏，不要回到基地，但我们不能一直这样做，这无异于切断各部分之间的联系，回到联盟成立之前，各自为战的状态。”

“但是Falcon从来没有被追踪到。”Ben提出疑点，“所以他们不能追踪每一艘船。”

“Millennium Falcon是经过Lando和Han改造的飞船，不同于任何标准飞行器。”Poe从投影仪中调出义军舰队最常见的飞行器型号，“我们与帝国打了这么多年的交道，他们恐怕已经掌握了我们舰队足够的资料，能通过频率或者其他什么特征来对我们的飞行器进行识别。而且——”他又调出一幅星图，上面标注着最近折损在帝国手上的飞船以及哨站的最后通讯位置，“他们的拼图就快要完整了，依照帝国的人力物力，通过这些地点和路线分析出我们所在基地只是时间问题。”

“所以你希望我们摧毁帝国的追踪系统？”Ben盯着星图，表情凝重，“我能明白它的紧迫，但是，你的计划是什么？”

“别急。”Hux截断了Ben的问话，“如果你们这么确定，为什么不通知所有人？”

Poe移开了目光，明显不想回答这个问题。但Hux替他回答了：“因为还有另一种可能性——反抗军里存在叛徒，而你们无法确定叛徒是谁，所以不敢轻举妄动。”

Poe叹了口气，算是承认了：“但是我们认为前者的可能性更高，因为每个人所知的信息都有限，不会造成这么大规模的破坏。”

“除非这个叛徒在你们最高级别的军官之中。”Hux的语气里带着一点幸灾乐祸，“让我参与其中，你怕是慌张到连思考的能力都没有了。”

“事实上，这是我深思熟虑的结果。”Poe回答——Hux不屑地哼了一声，表示对“深思熟虑”这个词对质疑。Poe白了他一眼，说：“尽管我不想承认这一点，你反而是基地里最没有嫌疑的人——毕竟你对我们舰队的情况了解有限，而且处在Ben全天候的监视之中。”

虽然他没有想要过这个，但是突如其来的信任倒是让Hux颇感意外，没有继续出言讽刺反驳。Poe停顿了一下，见Hux没再提出异议，便调出一颗星球的影像，开始讲述他的计划：“我私下询问过Maz Kanata——我们的一位盟友——她给我们指路Cantonica，更确切的说，是它的中心城市，Canto Bright。”

Ben点点头，他听说过这位“海盗女王”的名号：“所以我们到那里找什么？”

“不是‘什么’，是‘谁’。”Poe说着，调出一个人类中年男性的影像，“就算是帝国，也不可能包揽一切，有时候也需要雇佣一些系统之外的力量替他们做事。聚集在Canto Bright的，就是这样一些发战争财的家伙——战争持续越久，他们就越有钱。”他指指影像里的男人：“这个人就是其中之一——他和他的团队为帝国的舰队研发新型技术，如果帝国舰队真的如我们所料，掌握了超空间追踪技术，那必然是他的手笔。”

“只要我们找到他，就能知道帝国究竟用了什么追踪手段，甚至能够找到反制的方法。”Ben接着Poe的话讲下去，语气中满是希望。

但Hux可不那么乐观：“毫无实据便任意行动，你们的将军可不会赞成这个决定。”

“那就找到实据。”Poe说着，拿出一个通讯器递给Ben，“加密的长距离通讯器，不经过义军的通讯系统，直接和我联系。”

Ben接过通讯器，冲Poe点了一下头。

“你们得快些行动，我不知道我们还有多长时间，帝国的军队随时可能出现。”

Ben站起身：“我们马上就走。”

“我会尽量为你们争取时间。”Poe收起投影仪，自嘲地笑了一下，“我猜我这个Commander又当不了多久了。”

Ben和Hux趁着夜色溜进Falcon，他们身后跟着橙白相间的BB-8——Poe把他最信任的机器人借给他们帮忙，虽然他们两人，特别是Hux，怀疑这个圆球会对他们有什么帮助。

“我很意外。”坐进驾驶座的Ben突然对Hux说。

“什么？”Hux疑惑地看了他一眼，不明白他话中的意思。

“你明明对这次行动有诸多疑虑，但你居然没有想过要趁机逃跑。”Ben一边说，一边开动引擎。

那是因为我暂时还不知道该逃到哪里去。Hux在心中暗想，嘴上却故意用威胁的口吻说道：“你这句话正好给了我想法。”

Ben发出一声轻笑：“在此之前，你已经错过了很多机会了。”

Hux耸了耸肩：“被你看出是机会的机会，那就根本不是机会。”

“你是怎么把这句拗口的话说清楚的？”Ben啧了一声，拉起了船头，“不过好像说的也是。”

“别说这些没用的了——我以为我们已经度过了互相试探的阶段。”Hux靠在椅背上，在电脑上查看起Cantonica的资料，“Canto Bright的中心建筑是它的赌场，几乎所有有钱有势的人都聚集在那里。我们可以先在旧城区落脚，然后找机会混进赌场，但是，想要接近那些真正有钱有势的家伙，得先设法进到赌场的最顶层，”

“那很难吗？”Ben看上去胸有成竹。他输入了坐标，拉动操纵杆，驾驶Falcon脱离大气层，跃入了超空间。

-TBC-


	24. Chapter 24

Hux抱着手臂，盯着Ben手里的袍裙，愤怒和羞辱让他的脸肉眼可见的逐渐扭曲：“这就是你的计划？！你就是想看我出丑是吧？”

“这是最好的办法。”Ben一脸认真，“一对异性情侣是最不受人怀疑的伪装——一个别有目的的人是不会带着自己的娇小姐女友混进高级会所的。”

“那为什么你不——”话刚出口，Hux看看Ben过于壮实的身形，把后半句话咽了回去，半晌才从牙缝里挤出一句：“你最好保证这样一定成功。”

“那主要看你的演技了。”Ben笑着把袍裙递给Hux。

Hux粗暴地一把扯过裙子，换来Ben的一声惊呼：“小心！”

Hux这才注意到这条裙子的重量有多轻，手感有多柔软顺滑，就算Hux对衣料没有研究，他也知道这一定是价格不菲的高级货——Ben Solo哪来这么多钱？他那位将军老妈赞助的？

在Hux换衣服的时候，Ben从他那一大包刚刚从外面带进来，不知从那里淘换到的东西里又摸出一条假发，和Hux的发色一模一样。他把假发梳理一下，拿在手里，熟练地编成一条长辫。Hux在套衣服的间隙看了他一眼：“你还会干这个？”

Ben头也不抬：“和编草绳子差不多。”

Hux把袍裙套在身上，从领口开始系扣子——这条裙子是他没见过的款式（当然他本来也没见过几条裙子）：裙子的上下几乎等宽，像是一整块布料包裹住身体，一直覆盖到脚踝；袖子长到手腕，但是却很宽松，袖口上缀着一圈银色的蕾丝；领子有点像帝国军装的高领，但是要更窄一些，镶着银灰色的细边，在脖子上围过去，用两枚银扣固定在颈侧；裙子的前襟就顺着领子一直延展到身侧，同样也镶有一道银灰色的边。

裙子的前后两片是身体左侧的一排银色珠扣固定，Hux扭着身子试图扣好腋下的第一颗扣子，但因为角度别扭，试了几次都没成功。Ben在旁边扑哧一笑，在Hux的怒视之下，把手里编好的辫子放到一边，起身帮他扣好那颗扣子，想要继续往下的时候，被Hux狠狠地打在手上。

扣好最后一颗扣子，Hux把他的环形光剑绑在腰后——剑柄用银色绸布缠起来，看上去像个装饰。他踩进Ben丢过来的鞋子里，试着走了两步——他庆幸这不是一双高跟鞋，不过如果穿上高跟鞋，他在Ben身边就会因为过高而显得不搭调。但是，他仍然感到别扭——一部分是因为轻软的衣服拂过身体，特别是裙摆扫过他双腿的触感，给他一种什么都没穿的错觉；但更大一部分是因为，这条裙子下摆两侧的开叉太低了，让他迈不开步子。

Ben拎着那条假发辫站起来，示意Hux坐过去，用发辫在他头上盘了一个简单的发髻。Hux的头发又长了一些，刚好能盖住假发固定的痕迹。

Hux拿起镜子，皱了皱眉头：“别告诉我你还学着给草绳子做发型。”

“当然不是。”Ben摇摇头，“我照着我母亲的照片随便做的——看起来像那么回事。”

Hux白了他一眼，拉过Ben的那个袋子翻看里面还有什么——

“你认真的吗？”他拿着从袋子里掏出的化妆品，不可置信地看着Ben。

“那个只是以防万一，我觉得你现在已经和原来很不一样了。”Ben这样说着，却又有些犹豫地打量着Hux，“不过，作为帝国的裁判官，认识你的人肯定比认识我的人多多了。”

听到Ben的话，Hux盯着手里的东西，最终认命地叹了口气，打开了粉盒……

哪怕是只接待权贵的赌场最上层，人依然很多——真难想象星系中有这么多靠助纣为虐赚得盆满钵满的家伙。不过，这也导致很多人彼此之间都并不熟悉，所以，借着Ben的绝地小把戏，衣着光鲜的Ben和Hux很容易就混入其中。听见Ben向门口神智不清的招待报上“Kylo Ren”的名字的时候，Hux的白眼简直要翻到后脑勺了。他不知道为什么Ben Solo那么热衷于这个莫名其妙的名字，而且这个名字总让他觉得讨厌——大概是因为那是Ben Solo第一次击败他时留下的名字。

为了扮演一个娇弱女友的形象，也是担心真的被人认出来，Hux一直低头跟在Ben身边——不得不说，换了一身装扮之后，Ben Solo看上去仿佛天生就属于这样的场合，随意却得体的言行举止，让Hux开始相信真的有“贵族血统”这种东西。

Ben从侍者的托盘里拿了两杯酒，将Hux带到一处高桌旁，然后像个体贴的男友一样去帮“她”拿点心，然而当他拿着甜点回来的时候，正好看到Hux前倾着身体，用手臂支在桌子上，百无聊赖地晃动手里的酒杯——柔软的衣料顺着他的身体垂下来，勾勒出他腰臀的曲线，宽阔的袖子从他的手腕滑到臂弯，银色的花边显得他的小臂更加苍白。他的面容并不女性化，但是盖在脸上的化妆品让他脸上的棱角柔和不少，配上他现在的姿态，看到他的人如果不是事先知道，却也不会往男人身上去想。

Ben咬着下唇没让自己笑出来，正要走过去，却被一个矮个子的外星女人拦住了——一位高大英挺的人类男性，在这一众奇形怪状的外星人中，还是挺显眼的。

外星女人用很快的语速对着Ben说了一大堆话，Ben当然是一个字也听不懂，但看她的动作，像是邀请他加入她的朋友们。Ben扭头又看了一眼Hux，见他没有引起什么注意，便决定先随着这个女人去看看——他们要找到那个Poe让他们找的那个家伙，总得从什么地方开始。

Hux裹着一身奇怪的女装，等来等去也没有看到Ben的影子，他有些生气地放下酒杯，决定先到阳台上透透气——他知道这是心理作用，这件裙子的高领并不比裁判官制服更紧，但Hux就是觉得这个该死的领子让他的喘不过气来。而当他起身走向阳台，被裙摆限制的步幅让他更加暴躁——等他们完成这次任务，他就用这条裙子把Ben Solo勒死。

Hux没注意到的是：当他迎着吊灯走向阳台，灯光透过轻薄的布料，在宽松的裙袍上勾出他身体的影子——而这一幕，为他吸引了不少目光。

脱离了灯光的照射，黑色的裙袍又恢复了原本保守的遮罩，几乎与外面的夜空融为一体。Hux走到栏杆边，弯腰解开裙子最下面的两个扣子——连走路都被限制的感觉实在太难受了。在他低头的时候，他看到有人向他走过来，因为逆着灯光，他看不清来人的脸，但看轮廓，似乎是个人类，一个男人。

他站起来，背靠栏杆，右手悄悄伸向身后的光剑，但来的人并没有敌意，只是递过来一杯酒，笑着与他攀谈起来。Hux不敢说话，伪装声音不在他的能力范围之内，他只能接过酒杯，挤出一个微笑，礼貌地小幅度点头。这种看上去十分淑女的仪态取悦了那个男人，让他更加滔滔不绝起来，Hux趁机仔细观察起面前的人：他看上去好像有点眼熟，虽然发型和胡子与全息影像中完全不同，但是脸型和五官……这分明就是他们要找的人。

Hux的心狂跳起来，他假意喝酒，迅速扫视周围——很好，没有人注意到这边，不过Ben也同样不在视线范围内。虽然Hux觉得这件事由Ben来做会更保险一点，但现在这个机会转瞬即逝，他不敢再等下去。

Hux把酒杯放在栏杆上，集中精神，抬手在男人面前挥动：“你要跟我走。”

男人的脸上出现困惑犹豫的神情：“我要……你是谁……”

Hux在心里暗骂一句：这个老男人居然还在抗拒他的控制！

“你要跟我走。”他又重复了一遍。

“我要……跟你走……”男人重复着他的命令，但依旧犹豫。

该死！Hux简直想要一脚踹上去——如果他能抬起腿的话——这个家伙为什么这么固执？！

“我一定会后悔这件事的……”Hux低声叹了一句，倾身凑上去，嘴唇擦过男人的脸侧，在他为此惊诧的时候，在他耳边轻声又讲了一句：“你要跟我走。”

这一次，男人不再犹豫，干脆地重复了一句“我要跟你走”，便举步跟在了Hux身后。

Hux用手背狠狠地擦着嘴唇，把口红蹭得乱七八糟——这真是恶心透了！等他问出需要的情报——Hux回头瞥了一眼直愣愣跟在身后的男人——他一定要杀了这家伙，然后用这件该死的衣裳吊死Ben Solo！

-TBC-


	25. Chapter 25

Ben在Hux准备从他的俘虏口中问出情报的时候适时的出现了，时间巧到让Hux怀疑他是不是一直就在盯着自己。Hux对此非常不爽，因为他原本打算先一步取得情报，然后以此与反抗军谈条件——毕竟，他为了找到这个家伙，可是做出了重大的牺牲。然而Ben的“及时”出现，让他的计划瞬间泡汤。

他有些嫉恨地看着Ben在那个男人眼前挥动手掌，然后那家伙就老老实实地有问有答——Ben让这一切看起来如此简单，平常到好像吃饭喝水一样，但是换成他……Hux不愿回想十五分钟之前的事情。

“所以你们的确替帝国开发出了超空间追踪系统？”Ben又确认了一次——他不知道对这件事该有什么反应：一方面，他庆幸这表明义军之中并没有背叛者；但另一方面，拥有了这项技术的帝国，将会比从前更加难缠。

男人似乎对这个问题还有些抗拒，Ben见状又一次动用了他的控心术：“你会告诉我们关于这个技术的一切——它的原理，以及，如何反制它。”

然后Ben就后悔了，因为对方十分听话地开始用复杂的术语解释这项技术背后的原理和开发过程——他本来以为这家伙只是把技术打包卖给帝国的商人，没想到他自己也是开发团队的一员。现在Ben觉得自己好像是个在听大人说话的小孩——男人说的明明就是通用语，但是他却听不懂几句。

“够了，我们不需要了解那么多。”还是Hux首先开口打断了男人的滔滔不绝，“所以，它的确是根据飞船产生的波动频率来进行追踪的？”

“是的。”男人点头。

Ben有点震惊地看着Hux：“你听懂了？”

“就那一点。”Hux耸耸肩，“我又不是科学家。”

“所以，有办法破坏整个系统吗？”Ben继续提问。

“追踪装置被装在大部分舰队的旗舰上，破坏其中之一不会影响其他装置。”男人回答，似乎对自己的发明十分得意，“唯一影响整个系统的方法，是将追踪频率的数据库重写——只要有密钥，这一点可以在任何一个装置上做到。”

这听上去比他们想象的简单很多，特别是在Ben轻松让他交出属于开发者的密钥之后——向他们这种与帝国打交道的人，总会给自己留个系统后门，用以保全自己，或是换取更大的利益。

这时，Ben身上的通讯器突然响了起来，Poe急切的声音从另一头传来：“帝国已经找到我们了，我们正在撤离，你们两个不要回到D’Qar，等安全之后，你们可以通过通讯器的信号找到我，我希望你们已经有所发现，一切还没有太迟——”一声巨响传来，Poe的声音消失了。

与此同时，Hux注意到Ben的脸色变得煞白，像是看到了什么可怕的东西。“母亲……”他听见Ben低声呼唤了一声。Hux叫了Ben的名字，但是他并没有反应，像是灵魂离开了身体。Hux很容易就能猜到发生了什么——Leia Organa出事了，Ben从原力中感受到了它。那个念头再度回到了他的脑海：如果他要逃走，现在就是最好的时机——义军被帝国追击，哪怕没有被消灭，也会损失惨重，根本无暇顾及一个逃跑的战俘。更何况，现在他们离义军有横跨整个星系的距离。

“告诉我你的飞船停在哪里。”Hux集中精神，问那个男人。

一直处在控心术影响下的男人比一开始更好控制，乖乖说出了一个地下机库的一个号码。“谢谢。”Hux微笑着，猛地扯下背后的光剑，将红色的剑刃刺进了男人的胸膛。

Hux突下杀手，让原本灵魂出窍的Ben回过神来。“你这是干什么？！”他惊异地看着男人的尸体倒在地上。

“算我帮你的最后一个忙。”

“什么？”Ben没有在第一时间明白Hux的意思。

“我可不准备和输家站在一起。”Hux说完，按动开关，亮出另一端的剑刃，翻身从他们所在的平台上跳了下去。Ben向下看去，只能看见旋转的红光越飞越远，很快消失在下方的暗影里。

“该死！”Ben骂了一句，将藏在衣服下的光剑握在手里，快步离开了平台——在这种人来人往的地方，根本就没有什么地方是隐秘的，死了一个人很快就会被发现，而刚才一路上看见他们的可不止一两个人。

Ben觉得他不应该对Hux的突然背叛感到震惊，毕竟Hux自己也在反复强调他们从来不是同路人，Hux为了个人的安全暂时委身于义军，当然也会同样为了安全从义军逃离——他应该震惊的是他居然没有一早想到这件事，他如此轻易地就开始信任曾经的敌人。

至少他只是在逃命，而非故意破坏这次行动。Ben在心里这样想——他不知道这是他在给自己还是给Hux找借口。

就当Ben即将离开赌场的范围时，警察找上了他——他们在找他的过程中闹出了太大的动静，他的控心术也不可能一次控制所有人。于是，没有任何身份证明的绝地只能用原力将追来的警察击飞出去，然后撒腿就跑。这里的警察不配备致命武器不代表他们毫无威胁，更何况，Ben敢肯定，在这座挤满帝国合作者的星球上，一定有帝国力量的存在，如果帝国的部队介入，那就更加麻烦了。

豪华的赌场大到仿佛一座小镇，里面各种餐馆店铺一应俱全，但这也导致对这里完全不熟悉的Ben像个没头苍蝇一样四处乱闯，而且不断和清楚赌场道路的警察们狭路相逢。在胡乱拐了几个弯，发现似乎无路可走之后，Ben把目光落在了脚下的下水道口——他觉得他这辈子都不会比现在更狼狈了。但现在，他没空想考虑形象，他的母亲有危险，Poe也在等着他的情报——天呐，如果帝国继续超空间追踪，他甚至不确定他们这一次能不能逃掉！

Ben拔开了下水道口的栅栏，钻了进去，又用原力吧栅栏归位。

下面的情况没像他想的那么糟糕——是的，这里是很臭，有一股像是什么动物的味道，但至少没有那么多积水。Ben听见上面的警察匆匆跑过，大声地互相询问着他的去向，他屏住呼吸，沿着下水道快速向前跑去——希望它最后是通到海边。

而恰如Ben所希望的，下水道的确通道海边，只不过是在人造悬崖的中间开了一个洞，直接倾泻到海里的。Ben站在管道边缘看看下面：一片漆黑，什么也看不清楚。他倒是可以凭借原力的帮助从这个高度跳下去，但是他无法确定下面的海水有多深，或者底下有没有暗礁。

正当Ben准备回身另寻通路的时候，耳边忽然传来引擎声，而后一束白光直射过来，刺得他睁不开眼睛。Ben抬手遮住强光，努力看清面前突然出现的飞船，手上的光剑已然点亮，随时准备挡住可能袭来的爆能束。但是，飞船并没有开火。白光中，飞船的底部缓缓降下一架螺旋舷梯，Hux站在舷梯上，似笑非笑地看着Ben——

“啊，我觉得我有点太享受这个画面了，Ben Solo。”

-TBC-


	26. Chapter 26

Hux在船上翻出了被他干掉那家伙的备用礼服——因为体型的差异，衣服并不怎么合身，特别是裤子，还露出一截脚腕，但至少比那条黑裙子像样多了。他将一件白色的斗篷披在最外面，依然有些短，但起码遮住了他不合身的上衣。他在系住斗篷的时候依然在怀疑，自己为什么要折返回去载上这个绝地——Ben Solo对他是有一些特殊的照顾，但是这种出于同情的关心恰恰是Hux最讨厌他的一点；他是个强力的盟友，可他又完全在Hux的掌控之外……

放任这个冒失的绝地在赌场闹下去，只会让帝国注意到这里，威胁到他的逃跑计划——Hux最后用这里理由说服自己。

“Corporate Sector是由哪个舰队驻守？”Ben一边操作着导航电脑，一边问Hux。

Ben聊天式的语气让Hux出于惯性没加思考地回答：“这里严格来说是自治政府管理，但是仍然有海军第十一——等等！”他反应过来，冲过去想要抢夺飞船的控制权，“我以为你至少还剩点脑子！我把你带出来，不是要跟你这样冲到某一艘帝国旗舰上送死的！”

“Hux，”Ben抓住他的手腕，阻挡他的动作，“义军处在极大的危险之中，我不能只顾自己的安全。我们已经拿到了密钥，而这艘船属于帝国军方的合作者——我们可以混上去修改他们的数据库，这能行！”他看着Hux的眼睛，恳切道：“我现在需要你的帮助，而不是在这个时候与你争斗。就算你不在乎义军，至少就当你对Poe的报偿——他冒险救过你的命。”

Hux停下了动作，像是在思考Ben的话。但Ben很快就发现，他其实是在用原力偷偷按动导航电脑。这令他感到失望，又逐渐转化为怒气——他以为他在这段日子与Hux的相处中看到了改变，但他现在才意识到Hux其实不过是在等一个机会，Hux从来只在乎他自己。

他愤怒地盯着Hux，越抓越紧的双手让Hux觉得自己的腕骨随时会被他捏碎。“舰队驻守在哪个恒星系统？”Ben问。

Hux吞咽了一下，他有些担心他说完之后Ben会对他做什么，但他确定，如果他现在不说，Ben一定会折断他的手臂。

“Salient system。”他回答道，用力想从Ben的手中挣脱。

Ben如他所愿的放开了手，Hux失去平衡，坐在了地上。

“船上有一个逃生舱。”Ben开始在电脑里查询坐标，看都没有看Hux一眼，“以飞船现在的距离，你还可以回到Canto Bright——选择权在你。”

“困在一个想要抓到并以谋杀罪起诉我的地方？”Hux冷笑一声，爬起来坐在了副驾驶的位置上，“别假装你真的给过我什么选择。”

Ben终于转头看了Hux一眼——他看上去好像没那么生气了：“看来你已经做出了选择。”

这艘被偷来的船的确是一个很好的伪装，配上Ben的控心能力，他们潜入第十一舰队旗舰Steadfast的行动并没有受到太多阻碍——Hux对帝国官僚的熟悉，甚至让他们在很多地方不需要原力，仅用语言骗过遇上的士兵。

这也许真的能行。Hux忍不住这样想，他觉得他心中糟糕的预感减轻了一些。如果照这样进行，也许他们可以悄悄修改数据库，然后悄悄溜走，至少他能悄悄溜走——他在飞船上给那个圆球机器人发送了他们的坐标，有人尽皆知的Millennium Falcon吸引帝国的注意，他可以不声不响地偷一艘飞船离开。但是现在，他得把这份心思藏起来，免得让Ben发现，多生事端。

不过Ben暂时无暇探查Hux的想法——他身上这套风暴兵的盔甲太紧了，让他每迈出一步都觉得盔甲即将爆开，头盔同时也限制了他的视野，甚至让他有一种连他对原力的感知都因此受限的错觉。

寻找追踪装置不是一件容易的事，帝国对士兵的分工十分细致，大多数士兵并不了解自己职责之外的事情。他们两人在歼星舰里转了一圈才终于确定了装置所在的位置——离机库意外的近。虽说他们白白走了很多冤枉路，倒也不算是一无所获，至少从一名军官那里取得了进入装置所在舱室的密码。

当他们终于来到的装置所在舱室的门前，准备输入密码的时候，两个风暴兵突然从拐角走出，询问他们的编号和所属队伍。

“我们是……”Hux一边拖延，一边在脑子里飞快地编织一个无法立即确认的谎话。但还没等他的谎言说出口，便从走廊的另一端传来一个冰冷的女声：“叛军。”

随着这一声“叛军”，两队风暴兵从走廊两侧涌出，为首的人身穿黑色制服，手持双刃光剑，看向他们的蓝色眼眸里带着残忍的快感：“Grand Admiral Faro的判断没错，果然有人想要混进来破坏追踪系统——但来人是你对我来说真是意外之喜。Hux。”

“Phasma……”Hux从喉咙里挤出这个名字——他不知道她为什么会在这里，也许Arkanis的失败让皇帝将她发配到了这个外环的舰队，也许她在这里有什么特殊任务，不过总之，Phasma的存在应验了他从登船开始遍产生的不详预感。

但在Hux做出反应之前，Ben已经摘下头盔，向最近的风暴兵掷了过去，打倒了冲在最前面的两人。与此同时，十几条爆能枪同时开火，Hux紧靠着门框的一角，将转动的光剑护在身前，挡住密集的爆能束。

“我就说这是在送死！”他向仍在输入密码的Ben吼道。

“闭嘴！”Ben用同样的语气吼了回去——这身该死的盔甲让他连按键的动作都不灵活了。

就在Ben终于将门打开的时候，眼见爆能枪无效的Phasma示意士兵停火，亲自提剑攻向了Hux——在发现潜入者是Hux之后，阻挡叛军就不再是她的重点，她需要Hux死，这样她就不会再受到威胁。

但她的剑被蓝色的光刃挡住了——Ben在门打开的一瞬间将Hux挡在身后，一手持剑挡住Phasma，另一只手将Hux推进了门里。

Phasma现在根本不想管这个绝地，只想绕过他，除掉Hux。但是，尽管身上的盔甲阻碍了这个绝地的动作，他依然死死拦住她的去路——可这也意味着，他没有更多的经历去阻挡那些逐渐逼近的风暴兵。

像是提前收到了某种指令，风暴兵们越过Ben和Phasma，开始向舱室内开火。Hux挡住几个爆能束之后，发现并不是所有人都在向他开火，有一些爆能束根本就是瞄准他背后的追踪装置——

“追踪装置被装在大部分舰队的旗舰上，破坏其中之一不会影响其他装置。”在赌场听到的解释在Hux耳边回响——如果这个装置被破坏，那一切就全都白费了——他对Steadfast上的这位海军元帅所知不多，但她明显十分聪明，而且异常果决。

但他应该在意吗？耗费了这么久的时间，说不定义军早就完蛋了，他现在该管的，是如何从枪林弹雨里脱身。只要他脱离了现在的困境，他和Phasma的协议依然成立，她再不情愿，也会为了她自己的性命放他离开。

但是他要怎么做？外面必然还有更多的支援，他不可能这样闯出去，哪怕他拥有Ben Solo力量也不可能。但他同样也不能在这里无限期地死守下去……

“Hux！”他突然听见Ben叫了他的名字。他循声望去，只见外面与Phasma纠缠的Ben在缠斗间隙朝这边抬起一只手，舱室沉重地大门迅速地关闭了，将风暴兵和爆能束都挡在了外面。在大门完全合拢之前，他看到一样东西从门缝里飞了进来，落在了他的脚边。他俯身捡起，发现是Poe给他们的那只通讯器，上面还挂着从赌场那家伙手里拿到的密钥。

这算什么意思？Hux瞪大眼睛，死死盯着关闭的大门。Ben Solo指望他的“英雄行径”能达成什么效果？他想自己替他完成任务然后给义军报信？他凭什么这样做？这扇门不过只是延缓了他的死亡时间，Ben Solo愚蠢的自我牺牲并没有真的——

Hux的目光锁定在头顶的通风口——Ben看到这个出口了吗？还是说这只是他的运气？但无论如何，他想他这下还是欠Ben欠大了——他虽然不信奉什么“有恩必报”，但是……

Hux转身看向追踪装置的操作台，将密钥插入了电脑——

大量的数据看得Hux有些眼晕，他没法逐个辨认其中的频率数值，只匆匆将这些数据删除，正要拔出密钥，又想了一下，调出Steadfast的频率数据，复制到了资料库中——这足够帝国军队困惑一阵了。

“追踪系统已经失灵，你们快跑吧。”他对着通讯器说道——对面没有回应，可能已经没有人能够回应了。

门外光剑的声音不知道什时候消失了，Hux不知道这意味着Ben Solo死了，还是他逃到了别的地方。但现在想这些也没用，门外的人已经在设法破门了。Hux用原力移开通风口的挡板，跳上去，爬进了通风口。

Hux凭着记忆中的方向，一点点摸到了机库：他们来时乘坐的飞船已经被重兵把守，但更令Hux绝望的是，机库外面，Millennium Falcon正被歼星舰的牵引光束拉向机库……

好极了，靠Falcon吸引舰队注意力的计划也完蛋了。Hux在心中暗骂一声。但他看到困在牵引光束中的Falcon正在转向，面朝机库，加速冲了过来——

机库中的士兵哪里见过这种不要命的操作，一时间不知所措，只能眼睁睁地看着飞船撞击了机库，引发了一连串的爆炸。Hux趁机从通风口跳了出去，点亮光剑干掉了下面两个风暴兵，向机库中的一架钛战机跑去。

然而，还没等他跑到钛战机跟前，开足马力把自己从机库墙上拔出来的Falcon开始在机库中横冲直撞，直接把他看中的那架战机撞成了一团废铁——那个该死的机器人！

可喜的是，那个“该死的机器人”注意到了Hux，飞船掠过他的时候开启了舱门，刚好让他跳上飞船。

Hux冲进驾驶舱，看到那个橙色花纹的圆球把自己固定在两个驾驶座之间，一只机械臂接入飞船的系统，还不住发出意义不明的尖叫。

“我们得快走！”Hux对机器人说道，“在他们反应过来之前，我们得离开这里。”

机器人发出明显拒绝的声音，Hux知道它在等Ben，可他们现在没那个时间：“Ben Solo死了！”他停顿了一下，想了一个他觉得BB-8能接受的理由，“我们至少得把这个消息告诉Poe和General Organa！”

BB-8发出一阵难过的声音，交出了飞船的控制权。Hux驾驶着Falcon，调转方向，冲出了机库。

刚才冲撞机库的举动让Falcon受损严重，Hux知道他们必须尽快离开这个是非之地——他觉得自己的举动仿佛在背叛Ben，但他在关门的那一刻就做出了选择，不是吗？他现在也只能尊重他的选择，至少让他们两个人中间的一个活下去——

等等！Hux放下预备拉下超空间操纵杆的手——雷达显示：在贴近歼星舰一侧的地方，漂浮着一个载有生命信号的逃生舱。

Hux的心跳加快了，现在确实到了让他选择的时候了：那可能是Ben，也可能什么都不是，依照Falcon现在的状况，耽搁一秒都是危险，更遑论重新靠近歼星舰。他似乎能听见钛战机向他冲来的呼啸声……他该赌吗？

在他想清楚答案之前，Hux已经驾着Falcon向逃生舱冲了过去，在他身后，一队钛战机死死追赶。可Hux无暇顾及——他离得越近，便越清楚地感知到逃生舱里的人就是Ben Solo。 **他还活着！**

Falcon的护盾替抵挡了相当一部分的伤害，让Hux能够专心瞄准逃生舱的位置，他稍稍减速，把逃生舱吸入货舱，然后便全力加速，在与钛战机拉开距离之后，跃入了超空间。

-TBC-


	27. Chapter 27

Ben狼狈极了：抢来的风暴兵盔甲只剩下左肩和小腿上的部分，上面还布满爆能枪的灼痕，爆炸带起的烟尘在他脸上盖上了一层灰黑，头发被不知道什么液体沾湿，糊在蒙着烟灰的脸颊上，拖出一道白痕。

他从逃生舱爬出来，BB-8开心地跟他打着招呼。他拍了一下机器人半圆形的脑袋，走进驾驶舱，坐在副驾驶的位置上，用力把自己的腿从盔甲中拔出来。

“我们在哪？”他问Hux。

“哪也不是，我在把你捡回来之后，让电脑随便生成了一条最快的超空间路径。”Hux说着，侧过脸瞥了Ben一眼——就这样？一点别的反应都没有？就好像救他是他们两个事先就计划好的一样。

BB-8从外面跑进来，对着Ben发出一连串声音。Ben皱起眉头，查看了仪表显示屏——

“我们快没有燃料了，而且飞船的损伤严重。”他努力控制着自己的语气，但仍然流露出一丝责怪，“这是我父亲的飞船。”

BB-8来到控制台旁，试图进行力所能及的修复。它的机械臂不知道触动了什么，Han Solo的影像跳了出来：“Hey, kid.”

Ben迅速起身把影像关掉，然后看向Hux，见后者没什么反应，才重新坐回去。

“所以我们下面去哪？”Hux把Poe给的通讯器放在控制台上，“Dameron再没有动静，也许他们——”

“我们得把通讯器接入电脑，追踪它的信号。”Ben一边说一边操作起来，但接入之后，却又停下动作，“如果你想要离开的话……”他的话只说了一半，因为他意识到——

“现在的燃料和飞船状况只够我们进行一次超空间跳跃的。”Hux把Ben没说出口的话说了出来，起身把驾驶座让了出来，“我哪也去不了了。”

Ben现在终于露出些许惊讶的神色。他原本以为Hux会为了抢夺控制权和他打一架——尽管他觉得这对Hux不太公平，但是他必须要知道他的母亲出了什么事，他隐约又能感知到她的存在了——可Hux甚至没有出言反对。尽管Hux一直摆出一副被逼无奈的样子，但Ben知道，Hux这样的人，只要他想，总能找到出路——所以，是Hux选择留在他身边。

为什么？

在歼星舰上，他又为什么会在关键的一刻选择掩护Hux，相信他能完成任务？

还没等Ben想清楚，沉寂许久的通讯器突然发出了声音。一阵电流声过后，Poe急切的声音传来：“不管你们在哪，不要跟来，离得越远越好。 **他** 来了。”Ben还想问清楚到底怎么回事，背景音里忽然传来许多人的喊叫，Poe也回应似的喊了什么，然后通讯便又一次断开。

“信号彻底消失了。”Hux盯着电脑的显示器，“他一定是破坏了他那端的通讯器。”

“但是电脑一定存下了刚才通讯的信号。”Ben说着，便让BB-8从电脑记录中调出了通讯器的历史定位，将其展现在了星图上，“这里，Crait System。”

Falcon跳出超空间，电脑不断发出各种警报——这艘历经劫难的传奇飞船，终于踏上了最后的旅程。逐渐失效的冷却系统让整个操作台的指示灯都危险地闪动了几下，然后，Han Solo的影像又一次冒了出来。

**“Hey, kid.”**

白色的星球映入眼帘，同时出现在面前的，还有巨大的歼星舰。

Ben指挥整个BB-8去稳定系统，驾驶飞船全速向Crait冲去——他知道歼星舰立刻就会发现，但现在不是小心潜行的时候。

**“I miss you, son.”**

Ben在雷达上看到身后几架钛战机向他靠近，无数激光束从面前划过，投向越来越近的白色行星。

**“你离开我和你妈妈的时候才五岁——已经过去了那么多年。我甚至已经想象不出你现在是什么样子，但我确定你一定是一个帅气的小伙子———你继承了你妈妈外貌上的优点。”**

Hux起身跑向后面的机枪，但很快跑回来告诉他，主武器以及无法使用。

Ben皱紧了眉头，按下了舰载导弹的发射按钮，将跟得最紧的战机炸成碎片。

火焰映在前窗上，他仿佛能感受到热浪袭来。

**“我也同样肯定，你一定是一位像Luke一样优秀的绝地——尽管我一开始并不完全赞同将你训练为绝地这件事，但我对你有信心，那是源自你血脉中的力量。”**

Falcon进入了Crait的大气层，在狭长的峡谷里甩掉了身后的追兵。黑色的钛战机撞在赤红的矿晶上，溅起无数细小的红色碎片。

飞船的燃料已经见底——异常的消耗速率，多半是燃料箱出了问题。

**“说实话，有时候我有点嫉妒你妈妈，因为她与你之间那种联系我永远也不会拥有。她能从原力中看见你，严格来说应该不是‘看’，她能通过原力感知你——哈，我没必要向你描述，你比我更清楚那到底是什么样的体验。”**

Falcon飞出了峡谷，面前的空地上布满残骸。已经结束的激战在白色盐晶覆盖的地面上留下拖痕，露出下面红色的矿石，好像这座星球正在流血。

不远处，高大的AT-AT巍然矗立，随时准备在这片土地上落下更多伤痕。

在这些庞然大物中间，一门巨大的激光炮正在充能——它的炮口对准了空地另一端的金属门，以及困守在门后的义军残部。

**“但是，我很高兴你们之间能通过这种方式相连，它让我们知道你很安全——这就是我们祈求的全部。”**

飞船掠过了金属门，直飞向帝国的死亡机器。

Ben能感知到他的母亲，他知道母亲也必然感知到了他。

他能感受到母亲的担忧，但他希望母亲也能感受到他内心的坚定。

他知道他该做什么，而父亲的声音给了他这样做的力量。

**“……我知道很多人会把你当成什么‘天选之子’‘星系的希望’之类的，你不必听他们的，你只是我和你妈妈的儿子，做你认为对的事情。”**

影像卡顿了一下——似乎连电脑系统也开始失灵。

越来越多的激光束打中船身，Falcon已经摇摇欲坠。

Ben最后一次调整飞船的角度，让他以最大速度冲向了那门激光炮。

**“我从来不是个感性的人，但是现在已经是最后时刻了，有些话再不说就没机会了——”**

“我们得跳下去！”Ben打开舱门，冲Hux喊道。

Hux紧跟着Ben跑到舱门跟前，却突然向被定身一样不动了。Ben紧张地看向他，发现他的脸上是前所未有的恐惧。

“他来了。”Hux喃喃地重复了Poe说过的话。

“什么，你——”Ben抓住Hux的肩膀，可动作也随即一滞。

他也感受到了——那股冰冷的，窒息的，黑暗的力量。

**“I love you, Ben.”**

Han的最后一句话把Ben的精神重新推回了他对身体。BB-8已经借着弹出绳索的缓冲跳出了飞船。Ben最后看了一眼驾驶舱的方向，拉着Hux，跳了下去。

Falcon在激光炮开火的瞬间撞了上去，激起了惊天动地的爆炸。被爆炸波及的AT-AT倒了下去，跌入了一片火海之中。

Ben拖着Hux躲避着砸向他们的碎片。在一个巨大的金属板贴着他们的身体插入地面之后，Hux终于回过神来。

“我们不应该到这里来。”他踉跄后退，眼睛依然锁定在远处那团火焰之中。

Ben看着他Hux毫无血色的脸，他在Hux记忆中看到的场景突然跃入脑海，这让他感到一阵寒意。

**他来了。**

怎么会……

伴随着一阵令人牙酸的金属摩擦声，倒在火焰中的AT-AT残骸忽然动了，仿佛被什么东西搬动，抬起。

橙红色的火光中，一个黑色的人影逐渐显现，他手中的红色光剑，比身后的烈焰更为刺眼。

**Darth Vader。**

-TBC-


	28. Chapter 28

Ben当然认得Vader，从他还是个小男孩的时候开始，Vader便是他幻想中站在他光剑另一端的人，他的光剑随着他的每一次挥动，斩入那个黑色的身影——Ahsoka从来没有说过让他去消灭Vader的话，但他知道那是他的使命，是所有人对他的期待，是Luke未竟的事业。

Vader也是他的恐惧。他知道Vader机械一般的面具下面是一个人，一位堕入黑暗的绝地武士，黑暗面是如此危险，能把一位强大的绝地变成带来灾难的怪物。自他第一次无法控制地触碰到原力的黑暗面，那骷髅一般的黑色头盔就一直徘徊在他的噩梦里——如果他失败了，如果他不够坚定而堕入黑暗面，他是不是也会变成那样的恶魔？

现在，他的敌人，他的噩梦，正一步一步地向他走来。Ben注视着眼前的西斯尊主，点亮了他的十字光剑。

“Solo，”Hux在他背后低声警告，Ben能听见他声音中的颤抖，“别犯傻，你没有与他一战的能力。”

“总要有人阻止他。”Ben摆出了攻击的姿势，“设法去帮其他人，他们都在后面的基地里。我尽可能帮你们争取时间。”

愚蠢，自大。Hux在心中骂道。他将因此而死。但是，又一次，Ben将之后更重要的事情交给自己去做，就好像他信任自己一样——Hux对此毫无感激，却也无法生出怨气。

他开始后退，动作僵硬而缓慢，就好像这样Vader就不会注意到他一样——然而Vader真的没有对他的小动作做出任何反应，因为，Ben已经提剑冲了上去。

Ben在Hux的记忆中见识过Vader的恐怖，所以他从一开始便使出了全力，光剑交击的声音在空旷的平原上回荡。

Ben能感受到Vader身上强大的原力，和与之同等强大的愤怒与仇恨，但压在他光剑上的力量还是远超他的想象。无论他使用多大的力量，或是多快的速度，Vader总能轻易跟上，再将他推回原点。

他同时又有一种奇怪的感觉：Vader并没有用上全力，虽然他看不见面具背后的眼睛，但他感觉Vader在观察他，研究他，甚至是测试他，好似在他身上寻找着什么。也许他这个突然冒出来的原力使用者引起了这位帝国皇帝的兴趣，也许Vader想从他身上看出他经受的训练，也许Vader从他的招式里看出了Ahsoka的影子……无论是什么原因，Ben都决心抓住这个机会——他从背拿出第二把光剑，反握在手，迎向Vader，一连串迅捷的杀招，让西斯尊主也不得不后退防御。

但此时，Ben听到了带着哭腔的童声：“Ben，救救我们，我害怕……”

一瞬间的分神，却足以致命。Ben感到周身被无形的力量牢牢锁住，Vader收起光剑，抬手将Ben举到半空。

“你拥有强大的原力，但是，还不够强。”Vader说着，五指微屈，掐住了Ben的喉咙，令他呼吸困难，“投降，我便会饶过你的性命。”

“不，绝不。”Ben拼命的挣扎，试图挣脱原力的钳制，但这只是徒劳。他极力看向身后，在一串红色脚印的尽头，看见了来不及跑远的Hux。

Ben感到一阵绝望——难道这就是他们的终结？

Hux惊恐地看着Vader轻易地战胜了Ben，将其提在半空，随时可以结果性命。他手中握着剑柄，却连点亮光剑的勇气都没有。自己颤抖的呼吸声占据了他的听觉——从他们踏上Crait的那一刻，一切都结束了，没有人能够战胜Darth Vader。

然后他看到Ben奋力转头，看向他这边。Hux看不清他的脸，却好像接收到了他的目光——他在期待什么？自己能从帝国，从Vader手中逃脱？他对自己没来由的信心不是每次都能如他所愿。

看来他的根本也不需要再逃亡了。

但他也不会让自己被活着带回帝国，投降不在他的选项之内。

他会和这个绝地，还有那些反抗军死在一起——这竟莫名成了最诱人，最安慰的想法。

好吧，Ben Solo，你可能的确在某种程度上改变我了——

Hux点亮光剑，朝Vader掷了过去。

然而，Vader甚至都没有转头，仅仅只是抬起另一只手，Hux的光剑便被停在了中途。Vader再一挥手，它便直直地朝着来时的方向飞回，刺入了Hux腹中。

“不……”Ben无声地叫喊着，悲伤与愤怒瞬间将他充盈，让他瞬间爆发出极大的力量，挣脱了Vader的钳制。

Ben落在地上，喘息着，挣扎着站起，又一次点亮了光剑。

Vader似乎流露出一丝惊讶，但仅仅只是一瞬，他将双手握上剑柄，等待着Ben的下一个动作。

但在Ben进攻之前，一艘白色的轻型货船忽然掠过他们头顶，并迅速向Vader开火。Vader只好暂时放弃Ben，用光剑挡住射来的激光束。在炮火激起的尘沙之间，一个白袍身影从空中跃下，落在Vader与Ben之间。风吹起了她头上的兜帽，露出那个Ben再熟悉不过的面容——Ahsoka Tano。

这一次，Vader确确实实因为眼前的故人而惊诧。

“Ahsoka。”他叫出了眼前之人的名字，将站姿调整成了防御姿态，“看看你变得多么苍老。”

“老去是生命的一部分。”Ahsoka回答，两柄光剑从她的袖中滑到掌心，“你上一次感受到生命是什么时候？”

“Master！”Ben叫了出来，想要上前协助他的师父。

Ahsoka摇了摇头：“走。”

白色的剑刃亮起，与Vader手中的红色光剑击出耀目的闪光。Ben一步步向后退去，终于转过身，奔向Hux的方向，扶起倒在地上的人，拾起了他落在地上的光剑。

Hux还活着，他的呼吸浅而急促，如同他随时都会逝去的生命。

“Stay with me. ”Ben低声说着，心中祈望Hux能够听见，“你活过了那么多劫难，你不能现在死去。”

他横抱起Hux，调动起所剩的全部力量，向着方才飞船飞去的方向追去。

飞船停在基地后面的一堆乱石跟前，一个绿色头发的年轻飞行员正和一个老旧的C1机器人冲着那堆石头发火。气喘吁吁的Ben吓了他们两个一跳，飞行员看看Ben，又看看他怀里抱着的Hux，表情有点迟疑：“他还活着吗？”

“他还有呼吸！”Ben冲到飞行员面前，“我们得救他！”

突然拉进的距离让飞行员下意识后退了一步。他低头看看Hux，伸手将他从Ben手中接过：“我的船上有急救包——虽然我不知道它有没有用。但是，我们得先把其他人弄出来。”

Ben这才转向身侧那堆乱石。他看着飞行员和机器人把Hux送上飞船，深吸了一口气，重新感受四周流动的原力——他能感知到Leia，Rey，还有所剩不多的义军成员。他向乱石抬起手，用原力将他们移开，可Vader黑色的面具，和Hux毫无生气的面庞不断在他眼前闪过，愤怒与恐惧如同仿佛身旁吹过的冷风一般钻入他的皮肤……

“砰！”堆积的石块如同爆炸一般向四周飞散开来。

先是一阵惊叫。然后是一阵欢呼。Ben看见了Poe惊喜的笑容，还有Leia挂着些许忧虑的脸庞。

他没有说话，转身跑进了背后的飞船。

涌入的义军让这艘小飞船有些拥挤，所有人或是在欢庆死里逃生，或是在哀悼牺牲的伙伴，只有Ben坐在船长——也就是刚才那个飞行员——的房间里，Hux靠在他身上，仿佛已经死去。船上简陋的急救包无法治疗致命的伤口，而Hux自身的意志和与原力的联系，也无法将他的生命延续更久。

Ben拒绝接受这个结果。

他将一只手放在了Hux的腹部，闭上了眼睛——他从来没有尝试这样做过，这只是他从古书里读到的篇章，但他必须一试。

生命原力的传输，听上去很吓人，但真正做到的时候便并不觉得困难。那种感觉与挥舞光剑或是举起石头都不一样，它不需要特意花费多少力气控制，就好像一种自然现象，像流水一样，从高处流往低处——从Ben的身体流入Hux的身体。

Hux睁开了眼睛。

“我在哪？”Hux的声音微弱沙哑，但在Ben的耳中仿若天籁。Ben睁开眼睛，对Hux露出笑容，然后，未经思考地，亲吻了他。

Hux瞪大了眼睛，因Ben这意外的动作而浑身僵直，但他的力气还没有恢复，只能认命地闭上眼睛，任凭Ben继续他的荒唐行为。

忽然，唇上的触感毫无征兆地消失了，Hux再度睁开眼睛，看见Ben怔怔地盯着门口。

“怎么了？”Hux问道，心中涌动着一股不好的感觉。

Ben没有说话。

巨大的金属门前，Vader提着光剑，看着载送反抗军的飞船消失在天际，他面前的地上落着两把光剑，一件白袍被风吹起，越飞越远……

-TBC-


	29. Chapter 29

Hux坐在船舱里，Cardinal——Archex——坐在他的对面。Ben和Vi在前面的驾驶舱里，Hux同样也没听见他们说话，一片静默。他努力不与Archex有眼神接触，却忍不住暗自观察：Archex的脸色很差，可能一直也没有好过，Phasma把他伤得很严重，也可能信仰的崩溃才是真正打击到他的。但Archex依然迫不及待地为他的新理想而战斗——也许他对反抗军的理想不甚确定，但作为士兵的职责已经被深深地刻在了他的脑子里。

他们正在前往Batuu的路上，这个星球处在未知宇宙的边缘，除了一些罪犯和走私者，很少有人注意这个地方——建立反抗军基地，招纳新人的绝佳地点。尽管这听上去是个重要任务，Hux心里却觉得这只是Leia找个理由把他们支出去度假散心：Ahsoka Tano的牺牲对Ben打击很大，他到现在还仍在消化这件事；至于Vi Moradi和Archex……他不了解Vi，但是Archex和他作为Captain Cardinal的巅峰时代比起来，只能算是半个人。他可能算是一行人里最完整的一个了，甚至，有些太完整了……Hux抬起手，手指隔着衣服按上自己的胸口——那里的伤疤消失了，不管Ben是怎么做到的，他在治好自己腹部致命伤的同时，也治愈了这处伤痕——这让Hux觉得有些怪异。

船舱里突然发出一声沉重的叹息，Hux和Archex一齐抬头，循声望去。发出声音的是固定在舱尾的劳工机器人，名叫Pook——也不知道是它的程序有问题，还是这个型号的机器人就是这样：它总是一副丧气的样子，同时又自认为比有机生物更加高级。Hux讨厌死它了，他不明白为什么要给一个劳工机器人安装语音系统，它只要能干活就行了，不是吗？

“又怎么了？”Hux恶声恶气地问Pook。

“我刚才一直在观察你们。”Pook回答，“你们都看起来有话想说，但是谁都不肯率先开口——人类总是把时间浪费在这种不理智的情绪上。”

“可笑。”Hux不屑地哼了一声，“一个劳工机器人居然也成了人类专家？”

“唉……”Pook又发出了一声叹息，“人类啊……”

Hux翻了个白眼，转过头去，却发现Archex正在盯着他——认真的吗？他现在是连一个机器人的建议都想要遵从了吗？

“你杀了Brendol。”Archex抢在Hux移开视线之前开口。

Hux耸了耸肩，算是承认了——反正Archex早就知道这件事，而谋杀Brendol对于现在的Hux来说，只是一件无关紧要的事情。

“我猜我也不必问你为什么那样做了。”Archex的叹息和Pook如出一辙，“也许我应该和你一样痛恨他，但我现在还无法接受这种感情。”

Hux忍不住发出了短促的笑声：“你听见自己在说了什么了吗！我真想知道反抗军对你做了什么！”他歪着头，回忆起那个快要被他抛在脑后的男人，摇了摇头：“我杀他可不是因为仇恨——那只是无能为力者的自我消耗。我比他拥有更多的力量，而那时的他，只不过是我的一块绊脚石而已——你踢走路上的石头，不是因为你恨它，而是因为它挡了你的路。”

Archex对此没说什么，但Hux感觉到他对自己的说法既不理解也不相信——他是一个过于感情用事的人，这就是他会沦落到现在这个地步的原因。

头顶的指示灯亮起——他们脱离了超空间，来到了Batuu的上空。

他们几乎立刻就遭到了一伙不明武装——多半是海盗——的攻击，但是Ben依靠他的飞行技巧，在飞船与对方火力悬殊的情况下，成功把对面的船只引到大气层内，撞上了一座黑色石峰。

真是个好地方。Hux无奈地想。闹出这么大动静，他们接下来的日子，一定精彩极了。

但是他只说对了一半。Ben的精彩表现让他们一落地就在Batuu的主要城镇，以黑色石峰命名的黑峰站名声大噪，在给他们惹来一些麻烦的同时，也立刻为他们带了不少崇拜者，以及此地的黑帮女王Oga Garra的注意。他们与Oga做了谈判——Hux从不知道Blutopian能抵御绝地的控心术，或者只是这个贪婪的老巫婆在获取利益这件事上的太过执着，总之，Ben的绝地控心术对她毫无作用，他们不得不去一个废弃的古代遗迹中替她找到一件珍贵的古董项链，以此换取她对反抗军在此活动的允准。幸运的是，那片遗迹正可以当作反抗军的基地，而Oga并不介意也并不介意他们占用那片废墟。

Hux得承认，Vi的确在收服人心方面很有一套，不过是几周的时间，他们的队伍已经初具规模，虽然他们的新成员一半些连枪都没见过的农家孩子，一半是混迹在市场的……天知道他们本来都是什么身份，但作为前帝国军校教官，Archex的本职就是把这些缺乏知识和纪律的新人训练成合格的士兵。

Ben和Hux有时候回去帮忙教新人。枪械或者格斗技巧，但是大多数时候，Archex的训练计划就已经足够，导致他们倒像是两个多余的人。

Hux倒是不介意这一点，反正他本来就对反抗军解放星系的理想没什么热情。他利用这些时间继续他的冥想试验，仍是噩梦，现在甚至还增加了他被自己的光剑捅穿的新内容。Ben教他去尝试另外一条路径，他努力试了，毫无效果——对一个只知黑夜的人，无论让他看见多少星光，他还是无法想象白天的模样……

这却也不是毫无结果，他仍可利用他的恐惧与痛苦，汲取它们带来的黑暗面的力量——就像他一直所做的那样。

但可怕的回忆同样延续到了他的睡梦里——在这之前，Hux已经很久不做梦了——他梦见Crait红白交错的地面，火光中走出的Vader，本属于自己的光剑向他飞来，剑刃刺入身体。他倒在冰冷的地上，光剑的振动让他的内脏也随之共振，冷风涌入伤口，剧痛从伤口蔓延全身，深红的矿晶仿佛从他体内流出的血……

Hux睁开眼睛，惊魂未定地把手放在腹部——手掌下只有光滑的皮肤，没有光剑开出洞，连个伤疤都没有。

他还活着。这个认知让Hux有点想哭。他把手从腹部移开，盖在了眼睛上。

Hux的动作惊动了Ben。

“Armitage？”他撑起身体，Hux将手拿下来，依稀能看到他的轮廓。Crait之后，这个绝地又开始这样叫他，好像一个不同的称呼能带来什么新的变化一样。对此，Hux已经懒得纠正了——随便吧，一个名字而已。

见Hux不说话，Ben又压低声音继续问：“噩梦？”

“我没事，睡你的觉去。”Hux转过身，背对着Ben。

“我可以让你睡得好一点——如果你同意的话。”Ben还是一贯的锲而不舍。

“离我的脑子远一点！”Hux压着嗓子吼他。

Ben沉默了片刻。“好吧。”他说，声音好像有点委屈，“晚安。”

“现在差不多快到早晨了……”Hux咕哝了一句。

他又掉回到了Crait，这次，连Vader都不存在了，只有飞来的光剑，伴着冷风，残忍地将他刺穿，颤动着搅烂他的内脏。他再度向后倒去，却意外的跌进了一个温暖的怀抱——风停了，疼痛也随之消失，一切都陷入深邃的黑暗，只有环绕他都温度仍在。

“I got you. ”他听见有人在他耳边这样说，“You are safe now. ”

Hux睡醒的时候天已经大亮，他从来没睡到过这个时候。然后他意识到他睡着的时候又转回了面对Ben的方向：颇为意外的，Ben同样还没起——他半趴在床垫一侧，一只手越过床垫之间的空隙，搭在Hux的枕边。

Hux很快意识到Ben做了什么。他应该觉得冒犯，应该生气，因为他明确告诫过Ben不许这样做。但事实是，他并不这样感觉，甚至有些感激——这不是个好现象，他怀疑Ben故意想让自己欠他更多，然后向他提出什么要求。

不过，到目前为止，他们两人谁都没有再提起Crait的事。

Hux爬起来，套上外衣，低头看Ben，最后用脚尖踢了他一下——

“嘿，起床了。”

-TBC-


	30. Chapter 30

Poe的到来让Ben和Hux颇感意外，与他同来的还有Rey。Poe是来训练飞行员的，同时也为未来新兵的转移做准备。至于Rey，Leia认为由Ben来教授她原力之道更为合适。

“可那个男孩，Finn呢？”Ben问道，不是因为想要教导两个学生，纯粹是出于紧张的口不择言——他自己也只能算个学徒，要如何教导一个孩子！

Poe摇了摇头，语气颇为惋惜：“他说他只想做个普通战士，不想要继续深入原力训练了。我劝他好好想想，但Leia说该尊重个人决定，强迫没有什么好结果。”说到这里，他意有所指地看了Hux一眼。

Hux回以一声轻蔑的冷笑：“怯懦，浪费天分。”

“Finn才不是怯懦！”Rey在一旁争辩，“他只是用他自己的方式帮忙！”

Hux看了小女孩一眼，按住她的后脑，把她转了个方向塞进Ben怀里。女孩抱住Ben的腰，扭过头来向他吐舌头。

Poe在旁边笑起来，笑过之后，便去指挥Pook和他一起把带来的飞行模拟器搭建好——那东西可能是克隆人战争之前留下来的老古董，但是还能用。Ben看着Poe一边工作一边和Vi还有其他新加入的人员说笑，就好像他熟悉他们每一个人一样，哪怕沉默如Archex，也偶尔会加入他们的聊天。Vice Admiral Holdo的牺牲让Poe有所成长，过去的几周里他也时常能听到关于他与他的小队营救和招募同盟者的消息。Ben知道Leia把Poe派到这里来，不只是因为他是优秀的飞行员，更重要的是，Poe已经逐渐成为一名值得信任的领导者。

那Leia又希望他成为什么呢？Ben低头看着坐在他腿上，嘴里嚼着肉干的女孩，心中充满不确定。他以为他接受原力的训练是为了战胜Darth Vader，但Vader的能力远在他之上，更可怕的是，当他身处战争之中，他发现自己越来越多地被各种负面情绪影响，黑暗面的力量就从这些细小的裂痕中渗入。过去，他一直在Ahsoka的指导下努力控制自己，但现在Ahsoka不在了，他不确定自己还能不能压制自己体内蠢蠢欲动的黑暗——更不要说对一个懵懂的力敏女孩负责了。

他甚至不知道她到底适不适合留在基地里。

“怎么了？”Hux看向Ben，语气里是他自己都没预料到的关心。

“我……我想起一个地方。”Ben把Rey从自己腿上抱下来，站起身，“你要一起去吗？”

Hux一直怀疑Ben从前来过这个地方，因为他每次来到黑峰站买东西都能很快找到路径，而且很该买什么。但鉴于Ben甚至都没有和他的义军同伴们说起这件事，Hux也并没有问。他只是跟在Ben后面穿过街巷——他依然讨厌这个混乱的地方。Rey在他们两人周围兴奋地跑动，对周遭的一切都十分好奇，时不时突然停下，让Hux险些在她身上绊倒，而Ben对于女孩的淘气，只是轻轻在她头上拍一下以示警告。几次之后，Hux终于受不了了，拎着女孩的领子把她提到身前，威胁道：“看见周围这些人没有？他们其中有很多都想抓你这样的小女孩卖到偏远的星球上当奴隶！”

女孩气愤地在他裤子上踢了一个鞋印，但是明显老实多了。

Ben回头对他们两个露出忍俊不禁的表情，这让Hux更加不悦：“她应该是你的学徒。”

Ben对这句话没有评论，但低头牵起了Rey的手。

Ben要去的目的地是一间不起眼的废品站。一进门，Ben便向迎上来的工人问起一个叫Ylena的人，工人好奇地看了他们一眼，转身走去后院。不多时，一个白皮肤的女人从后面走了出来，看见Ben，立刻露出惊喜的表情：“Ben！”

Ben走上前，向她点了一下头：“Ylena。”

Ylena上下打量着Ben：“我觉得你又长高了……上次见你的时候，没觉得你比我高这么多。”她又向Ben的身后看去，冲Hux和Rey笑了一下，继续问道：“Master Tano没有跟你们一起来吗？”

“她……”Ben垂下眼帘，“她已经归于原力了。”

Ylena捂住了嘴巴：“天呐！我很抱歉……”

“我原本并不想打扰你们，担心给你们带来麻烦。但是，我现在想拜托你们一件事。”Ben下意识握紧了Rey的手，女孩在他手中不满地挣扎着。

Ylena闻言点点头：“跟我来吧，Savi一定想知道发生了什么。”

一行人跟着Ylena穿过工人们分拣废品的后院，Hux有些疑惑，不明白为什么Ben会与这间宇宙最边缘的垃圾站扯上关系，也不明白他们明明可以在建立基地之初就向这些本地人寻求帮助，为什么Ben却一直闭口不谈。

他的疑惑在进入Savi办公室的那一刻得到了解答。

Hux几乎立刻就感受到了空间中涌动的原力，而他惊讶地发现，原力并不来自于从房间里的人，而是周围放置的那些破旧的器物。他向Ben递去一个疑问的眼神，后者肯定地向他点了点头——所以废品站根本就是幌子，收集这些东西才是他们的真正目的。

坐在工作台后面擦拭一件金属器的是一个长满胡子的老头，他看见有人进来，忙把护目镜推到头顶，用和Ylena同样的语气向Ben打招呼，在乱糟糟的屋子里给他们清理出做的地方。

Ben向Savi说起了自他们上次见面之后的事情，以及在Crait发生的事。Rey对严肃的谈话不感兴趣，想要偷偷溜出去看工人们分拣废品，Ben伸手拦她，但是Ylena摇摇头：“让她去玩吧，我的同事们都值得信任，会看顾好她的。”

Hux并不怎么参与他们的谈话，但他在旁听中却有些惊讶于那两个明显并非原力敏感的普通人居然十分笃信原力，明明无法感知，却坚信原力的存在，坚信他们所做的事情都是原力的旨意——哪怕是冒着死亡的风险，收集和保存共和国时代的绝地遗物。

突然，办公室的门突然打开了。Rey兴高采烈地跑进来，一只手攥成拳头，高高地举起来，一路跑到Ben的面前：“我找到了这个！他们说应该拿给你们看！”

说着，她摊开手掌：掌心里，是一颗晶莹剔透的宝石。

Savi瞪大了眼睛，看看宝石，再看看Ben，有些难以置信地问道：“这是不是……”

“嗯。”Ben点头确认，“这的确是一颗凯伯水晶——你从哪里找到的？”

“一艘飞船上的一个小格子里。”Rey比划着，“一艘很老的飞船，不能飞的那种。”

“我们没遇到过几个这样的东西。”Ylena又惊又喜，“原力必然对她有特别的指引。”

Rey还不是很明白她到底找到了什么东西，但这些人的反应让她很得意：“这个肯定值不少份额！”

其他人没有听懂Rey在说什么，Ben却大笑起来：“不，Rey，他们这里不用废品换口粮。”

Ylena接着反应过来，笑着摸摸Rey的头：“你如果饿的话，可以和我们一起吃午餐。我猜Savi一定很愿意为你的重大发现支付报酬。”

“哇哦，你们提供午饭，而且还有钱？”Rey两眼发光，她有些期待地抬头看向Ben，“我能在这里工作吗？我是说，不训练的时候。”

“训练”两个字击中了Ben，让他想起此行的主要目的：“事实上，我希望能把她暂时放在你们这里，她对于义军来说年纪太小了，我觉得她在这里会更安全。”

听到Ben的话，Rey的小脸立刻垮了下来，一副要哭的样子：“你要把我丢下吗？Leia说你会训练我，让我变成和你一样的绝地！”

Savi和Ylena都露出吃惊的表情——他们没想到这个小女孩居然是力敏者，甚至还是Ben Solo的学徒。

Ben矮下身，看着Rey的眼睛，努力让自己看上去自信一些：“你就在这里住一段时间，我会每天来看你的。你会成为一名绝地的——如果那是你真正希望的——但是，我需要时间去理清接下来该怎么做。”

Rey拼命地眨着眼睛，想把眼泪眨回去。她不喜欢Ben的安排，但是也不想让任何人为难。她紧紧抓着手里的水晶，让它在手中压出红印，目光在地面上来回扫过：“那我能把我找到的石头留下吗？我觉得它在和我说话。”

Ben看了一眼Savi，老人点点头，满足了女孩借机的讨价还价：“听起来这是原力给你的礼物。”

Rey把水晶放进衣袋，看上去心情稍微好了一点点。Ben起身想要告辞，却又被女孩拉住衣角：“不过，你是会训练我的，对吗？”

Ben摸摸女孩的脑袋：“是的。”

走出废品站，Hux侧过头看着低头沉思的Ben，用手肘捅了捅他：“所以你的学徒已经替她自己找好了一颗水晶。”

“她只是——”Ben吞下了后半句话，最终没否认这个说法。

“但是你的确是准备训练她使用原力的，是吗？”Hux的口气带着几分逼问的意思。

“我想我应该要那样做。”Ben的眉头纠结在一起，“但是我不确定要怎么做。”

-TBC-


	31. Chapter 31

Ben和Hux回到基地的时候，Poe正从飞行模拟器里爬出来。他摘掉头盔，迎向两人，但很快注意到少了一个人：“Rey呢？”

Ben把Rey的下落告知他，但Poe并不赞成这个安排。“你就那么把她丢下了？”Poe质问，眉毛拧在一起。

“不是你想的那样。”Ben解释道，“他们不是力敏，但是他们了解原力，我认为Rey和他们在一起会更安全。”

“如果只是想让她安全，Leia就不会把她送来——不对，是她自己就不会吵着要找你。”Poe把头盔重重地放到一边的箱子顶上，“她相信你能帮她了解她的力量，让她有能力保护自己和他人。别告诉我她相信错了。”

“你们不能指望我立刻就变成一名绝地大师。”Ben的语气也生硬起来，“原力之道不是操作飞行器，只要知道按下按钮，拉动操纵杆。”

“什么？”Poe立刻捕捉到Ben言语里对他职业的讽刺，“至少我在努力做我的工作，而不是试图逃避自己唯一的责任。”

“我没有逃避。”Ben克制自己不去揪住Poe的领子，“你不明白原力是怎么回事。”

“是，我是不懂。”Poe点了一下头，“但是Leia相信你能胜任。别让她失望。”

也许Poe的本意是某种激励，但Leia的名字却成了点燃炸药的火星。“别让她失望。”Ben冷笑着重复了一遍，“这难道不是我一直以来在做的事吗——努力达成别人的期望。”

“Ben，我不是那个意思……”Poe试图让Ben冷静下来。

“我知道你们是怎么看我的。”Ben更加咄咄逼人，“我是Skywalker血脉的延续，是Luke的延续，是绝地的延续，是对付皇帝的武器。除了我父亲和Ahsoka之外，没有人在意Ben Solo到底是什么人，就连General Organa也不例外。他们现在都不在了，而我显然没有达到你们的预期，所以你们急着培养下一个原力继承人——你们真的向Rey解释过做一名绝地到底意味着什么吗？”

Ben一连串的指责让Poe气得发抖——他怎么能这样揣测，他至少应该理解他的母亲！“你是个混蛋，Ben Solo，一个被宠坏的混蛋。”Poe丢下这句话，拎起头盔，转身就走。

等Poe走了，Hux把一只手搭在Ben的肩上。Ben本能地将他狠狠甩开，随即又为自己的迁怒感到抱歉：“Armitage，我……”

“换个地方说话吧。”Hux阻止了Ben接下来的道歉，眼睛扫过周围被方才的争吵所吸引的众人。

Ben点点头，跟着Hux一路走到了没人的仓库里，然后一屁股坐到了一堆杂物中间，脑袋低垂，盯着地面，完全没有了刚才凶巴巴的样子。Hux从角落里拖出一把折叠椅子，用手擦了擦，展开来坐到了Ben的对面——这个场景有点好笑，他想象着普通学校里的教师教导小朋友，大概就是这个样子。

Hux等了一阵，见Ben没有说话的意思，便叹了口气，率先开口：“在D’Qar的时候，你说你会帮我脱离黑暗面，让我不必成为我父亲和Vader要我成为的那种人——这是为了诱骗我帮助你们而说的谎话吗？”

“当然不是！”Ben立刻否定，但接着又显出犹豫的神色。

Hux向后靠在椅背上，两手交叉抱在胸前，质疑地挑起眉毛：“如果连你自己都不相信的话，那它就是谎言——你给那个小姑娘的承诺同理。”

Ben皱起眉头，Hux的发言让他十分不快：“如果你只是想重复Poe说的话……”

“不。”Hux抬起一只手，打断了Ben的话，“你知道的，我并不具有你们义军那些高尚的品格。我一度只是想看你如何在你的身世和你的力量之中拉扯挣扎，但是，我猜我现在没办法旁观了——我已经牵系其中，你的问题迟早也会扩大成我的，而我自己已经有足够的麻烦了。所以我希望在问题爆炸在我脸上之前，弄明白它到底是怎么回事。”

Ben的目光落回地面，没有答话。

Hux有些不耐烦了，直接一针见血地指出来：“因为Ahsoka Tano是吗？失去了师父，可怜的小学徒就慌了神，师父没来得及告诉他可以毕业，他就以为之前学到的一切都不值一提，每走一步都害怕踏入黑暗面——话说恐惧难道不是通向黑暗面的路径吗？”

Ben抬头瞪着Hux，却无法反驳Hux的讽刺之言——Hux好像一眼就看穿了他心中所想，甚至还有他都没有意识到的事。

见自己获得了Ben的注意，Hux继续嘲讽道：“你说你的承诺并非谎言，但仅仅是一场死亡就让你失去践行承诺的勇气，可见你的承诺和你一样可悲而不值一提。你把自己塑造成他人期待下的受害者，不过是不肯面对你根本就是个令人失望的失败品的事实。”

“闭嘴！”Ben冲Hux吼道，“我不想听你的冷嘲热讽！”

“闭嘴？”Hux提高了音调，“我凭什么闭嘴？我为了你一头扎回危险之中，为了你差点丧命，而我现在后悔我帮你做过的每一件事——我猜你的师父和母亲同样后悔，为什么当初Ahsoka Tano没有带走你的母亲，而是选择了你这个战战兢兢的小男孩。”

“我说，闭嘴！”Ben愤怒地站起来，随手提起一样东西丢向Hux。

Hux侧身躲开，但丝毫没有闭嘴的意思：“哈，你生气了，因为我说中了吗？你恐惧黑暗面却又不想为此做什么，指望别人能够帮你解决问题，当没有人帮你的时候，你就畏缩地躲起来——像所有被大人宠坏的小孩子一样。”

越来越多的东西被砸向Hux，迫使他拿出光剑斩破迎面飞来的木盒，盒子里的零件飞出来，叮叮当当地落在地上。

“不管你找什么借口，都改变不了这个事实——你帮助不了任何人，无论是我，那个女孩，还是反抗军，你的犹豫和失控，只会拖累所有人。”剑刃的红光，映照着Hux讥笑的嘴角。

一阵嘈杂的声音从仓库方向的通道中传来，在众人的惊呼声中，Hux从通道口飞了出来，一手握着红色的双刃光剑，另一只手在地上一撑，稳住身体，重新站定。紧跟在他身后的，是手持蓝色十字光剑的Ben。两柄光剑交击，发出炸裂的响声，基地里的人纷纷退避，脸上写满了震惊——哪怕相处了一段时间，知道他们能够使用原力的人依然不多。

即使对于原力和光剑都所知甚少，围观者们依然看得出来，Hux明显处于下风，Ben击出的每一剑都带着十足的力量，面对这样的招式，Hux，只能不断躲闪，连格挡都有些勉强。突然，在众人的惊呼声中，Hux横剑迎向Ben刺来的光剑，却在剑刃交击之前，关闭了手上的光剑。

Ben的剑尖堪堪停在Hux胸口。

“你干什么？！”Ben气急败坏的样子像是下一秒就要用光剑把Hux捅穿。

Hux却笑了出来，他垂眼看看胸前的剑刃，又看看那Ben，脚步仍一动不动。

“瞧，即使真的处于愤怒之中，你能控制自己停手。”随着Ben关掉光剑，Hux一步一步向他走近，“所以你到底在害怕什么？”

终于意识到Hux故意挑衅的缘故，Ben感激之余更有些抱歉。他张开手臂，拥抱了Hux：“谢谢你，Armitage。”

围观的义军众人虽然不明所以，但既然争端已经解决，便都各自散去。最后，只剩下Vi叉着腰盯着拥抱的两人，咳嗽了一声：“你们谁去把仓库给我打扫一下？”

Ben连忙松开Hux，两人互相对视，苦笑一声，转身又往仓库走去。

“Ben。”等他们两个脱离了Vi监工似的视线，Hux忽然叫住了Ben。

Ben停步回头，却被Hux扯住领子，吻住了双唇——仅是短短片刻，也不带什么情欲色彩。

“这是什么意思？”Ben抬手摸着嘴唇，一脸诧异。

“一个提醒。”Hux回答，“你诱我与你同路，所以你最好别再做出什么让我失望的事——”

“否则，下一次，我不会这么轻易罢战的。”

-TBC-


	32. Chapter 32

又是几个星期过去，义军的新小队在Batuu迎来了新的一年——每个种族和文化在纪年上不尽相同，但是他们只是想找个借口稍稍庆祝一下。又有几位新成员加入了他们，而新兵的训练也卓有成效，他们甚至拥有了一架真正的训练战机，一架旧的X-Wing——Poe简直要喜极而泣了，可惜作为教官，他不能和他的学员们争夺驾驶机会。

这一段时间的修养，让Vi和Archex的身体状况逐渐恢复，而被证明行之有效的训练项目也极大提升了Archex的信心——当他在面前走过的时候，Hux甚至能看见一条隐形的披风在他身后重新飘扬起来。

Rey的原力训练和Ben预想的不太一样，因为他们两个人中间的特殊连接，Rey有时会从Ben的记忆中直接“偷取”一些Ben还没准备好传授的知识，这常常让Ben有些措手不及。但Rey在原力上的确有过人的天分，在她和Ben这种散乱的教学计划下，依然进步明显。Rey甚至偷偷开始给自己设计光剑——Hux看过她的第一版设计稿，然后告诉她这东西绝对会在她手里爆炸，之后，他就再也没有机会看见女孩其他的设计图——反正他对这件事也没有太大兴趣。

Ben和Poe谁都没有再提起那次争吵，他们就像之前一样，心照不宣地将不愉快的事情翻页——他们两个谁都不会为争吵道歉，就好像他们仍在潜意识里较劲，谁先道歉就等于俯首认输，但这并不代表他们不关心彼此。

现在，Hux成了唯一一个游离于一切之外的观察者——这么说也不完全准确，因为那些不清楚他过去，或者根本对裁判官没有概念的新兵，特别是那些来自农场的少男少女们，时常会把他们过多的热情播撒到Hux身上，全然不顾Hux的冷漠以对。一个傻小子甚至抱来一只刚出生的，浑身还黏黏糊糊的Bantha让Hux给它取名字——是的，一些到现在还弄不清自家孩子在做什么的普通村民，依然要求年轻人们看顾家里的牲畜，于是基地里就出现了一边是主人们紧张地军事训练，一边是动物们悠闲地啃食饲料的奇景。

但是大部分时候，Hux还是努力避免这些无聊的接触，所以，当紧急通讯传来的时候，Hux是第一个发现并且接听的——

说这是“坏消息”就太轻描淡写了，说它是“噩耗”也绝不夸张。对面的人甚至没有说完，通讯就被未知的外因切断了，但是Hux已经听清了他带来的消息：他们的基地被帝国发现了，皇帝本人将亲自前往Batuu System。

这个消息如同一只无形的手，掐住了Hux的脖子，让他无法呼吸。但他强迫自己冷静下来，在跑向训练场路上，努力理清头绪：一个明显不会是大部队藏身之处的外沿基地，为什么会吸引身为皇帝的Vader亲自前来？Hux第一个想到的是作为帝国叛徒的自己，但很快就打消了这个想法——自己也许曾经在裁判官中取得了很高的地位，但是在Vader眼中怕是依然一文不值，随时可以被替代。更可能的原因是Ben——无论是他本身的力量，还是他作为Ahsoka Tano徒弟的身份，都足吸引Vader的注意，他会亲自前来，多半便是感知到此处的原理波动。

他们需要立刻撤离，趁着Vader还没有到达这里。

Hux冲进训练场的时候，Ben也刚刚从外面回来，看见Hux慌张的样子，上前拦住他，问道：“出什么事了？”

Hux来不及跟他说明，绕过他，直接来到正监督训练的Vi和Archex面前：“停止训练，让基地里的所有人立刻从隐藏通道离开——Vader正前往这里……”

“什么？”Vi不敢相信自己的耳朵，她想让Hux解释清楚，但下一刻，这些就都不必要了——歼星舰的轮廓倏然出现在天空上。

“那是什么？”新兵们停下动作，抬头仰望天空。

“帝国的歼星舰……”Vi喃喃地回答，“太晚了，我们有麻烦了。”

Ben眯着眼睛看向歼星舰，他又一次感受到了那股冰冷的感觉。“Vader也在上面。”他告诉Vi和Archex，“趁他们还没有到达地面，你们必须马上离开。”

“嘿，你们……”Poe带着他的飞行员们从基地的另一头跑过来，他停下脚步，看看众人的表情，知道不需要对当前的情形多说什么，便直接跳到了结论：“是时候执行紧急疏散计划了。”

“紧急疏散计划”是基地初具规模时便制定的应急措施，简单来说就是将新兵就地解散，各自隐藏，因为招募来的新成员大多以本地人为主，这样的方式是最快也是相对最安全的。

“但是如果连Emperor Vader都亲自前来，他们不可能这样轻易罢手。”Archex对此表示担忧，“他们一定要得到点什么才行。”

“那我们就让他们知道，他们想要的东西已经不在这里了。”Hux说——一个算得上疯狂的计划在他的脑中迅速成型。

“你有计划了。”Ben看着Hux，语气并非疑问，“告诉我们。”

“留下几个农场男孩，把留在基地里的那些动物都赶到运输船上。然后在基地各处都安放炸弹——如果还有剩余，一并送到船上。”Hux说着，回头环视了一圈那些盯着天空，紧张地窃窃私语的新兵们，“Moradi和Cardinal带领所有人按照疏散计划撤离，就地解散，安全之后再和Ajan Kloss的基地取得联系，尽早离开这个地方。”

Poe首先明白了Hux的计划：“你想用家畜的生命信号骗过歼星舰，让他们击毁运输船，然后便会以为这里的义军已经在逃跑的途中被摧毁了。”

Hux点点头：“没错。”

“但是有一个问题。”Archex说，“我们仍然需要一个人来驾驶飞船——自动驾驶骗不过帝国的人。”

“我可以。”

带着金属质感的声线把所有人都吓了一跳。说这句话的，不是他们其中的任何一个，而是每天闷在角落，对什么事都兴致缺缺的机器人Pook。

“我的程序经过升级，可以驾驶民用飞船。”Pook继续说，“我驾驶飞船，比自动驾驶更安全稳定，当然也比你们这些容易慌张的人类飞行员更安全稳定。”

Vi张了张嘴，最后什么都没说——就算Pook说话经常令人讨厌，但它早已经成为了基地的一员，可事到如今，为了其他人的安危，牺牲Pook，成了不得已的选择。

“人类有太多不必要的感情，这是对能量的浪费。”到了这时，Pook仍然不忘表达对人类的不屑，但它同时垂下脑袋，扫视过在场的每一个人，“但我觉得，你们属于人类中还不错的。”

“谢谢你，Pook。”Vi拍了拍机器人的金属身体，然后与Cardinal对视一眼，点了一下头，走到新兵面前：“全体注意，跟上我和Archex。”

看着Vi和Archex带领所有人离开，Poe又重新看向Hux：“你的计划还有后一半吧？一艘民用级别的运输船想闯过歼星舰的封锁，简直就是自杀，帝国的人也明白这一点。”

Hux微微一笑，对Poe的反应速度很满意：“难怪General Organa看中你——我们的确还需要一点其他准备。”他一边说，一边示意Poe和Ben同他一起前往停机坪。

“我记得X-Wing的武器系统为了训练而关闭了，可以重新启动吗？”他问Poe。

Poe笑了笑：“这个不用你说，我过来之前已经让BB-8去开启了——所以最后还是要我这个王牌飞行员出场。”

Ben沉默着，无法像Poe或者Hux那样露出微笑，假装这不是什么大不了的事。就算Hux还没把计划说完，他已经有所预感：这个计划里的牺牲者绝不止Pook一个，最坏的情况，就是他们三个人都会死在这里——单单一艘运输船骗不过歼星舰，而船上的动物骗得过扫描系统，却骗不过Vader，他们需要引Vader离开歼星舰。

他明白牺牲的意义，他也知道义军的延续远比几个人的生命更加重要，但他不能让Poe或是Armitage因他而死——他在冥冥中感觉得到，Vader是为他而来。

如果Ahsoka能够以牺牲自己换取所有人的安全，他希望他也可以，哪怕会死在Vader手里。也许他的和Luke一样，并非是原力选中杀死Vader的人，而是为义军保留希望的人。

停机坪上，BB-8一见到他们就冲了过来，告诉Poe它已经开启了X-Wing的武器系统。Poe蹲下来，夸奖了小机器人两句，然后抬头看向Hux：“接下来的计划是什么？”

“Vader的头号目标是我和Ben，所以我们会在这里作为诱饵，引Vader离开歼星舰降落到这里——这样他就无暇去识别运输船里到底是人还是动物。”Hux紧张地抬头看了一眼歼星舰的方向，不确定Vader到底什么时候会出现，“当他出现，你就护着运输船冲击封锁——做出拼命保护的样子，这样他们才会相信运输船上是义军的所有人。运气好的话，也许你真的能突破封锁，回到你的将军身边去。”

“哈。”Poe笑了一声，“那我可真是分到了一个容易的工作呢！”

通讯器里传来Vi的声音，告诉他们炸弹和运输船都已经准备完毕，只待Pook接收命令升空，Vi就在下面同步引爆基地。

“你也应该离开。”Ben对Hux说，“只需要一个人发出起飞信号。”

“Ben……”Hux想反驳，却被Ben打断——

“你我都知道Vader是为何而来。而且，需要有人保护Rey。”

Hux盯着他的脸，沉默了片刻才叹出一口气：“可我应该怎么告诉她？如果你出事，她会知道的。”

Ben垂下眼眸，思索如何向他年纪尚小的学徒说明亲友的生死，全然没注意到Hux悄悄后退半步，将手伸到背后……

“你就告诉她——”

Ben的话还没说完，Hux突然拔枪，朝他扣动了扳机——枪口蓝光一闪，Ben倒在了地上。

“Hux，你——”

还等Poe做出反应，Hux抬手将他定在原地，然后走到他面前，调动起全部的力量，举起另一只手，在Poe的眼前挥动：“你会不计代价的阻止Vader的飞船降落。”

先前所说的计划都是幌子，Hux知道基地里还有一艘原本是走私船的改造飞船，如果有一艘飞船有机会冲出封锁而不被注意，那一定就是那艘船。以运输船吸引歼星舰，牺牲Poe以阻击Vader，为他和Ben创造逃离的机会——这才是Hux真正的计划。

Poe眨了眨眼睛，流露出一瞬间的迷茫，但他很快清醒过来，对着Hux大笑出声：“你知道你这招用得烂透了对吧？”

该死，又失败了！Hux的脸上微微有些泛红，他集中精神，想要再试一次，却听见Poe接着说：“其实你完全不必这样做，你就算直接说出来，我也会照做。”

Hux怀疑地看着Poe——他知道Poe随时可以为了义军牺牲，但是，他和Poe之间的信任从来都没那么牢固，特别是当他的计划中也包括他自己的逃生时。

“这不是为了你。”Poe说——如果不是Hux知道他不是力敏者，简直怀疑他可以读心，“我们不能失去Ben，无论是义军还是Leia——他是我们一直等待的希望。”

Hux放开了Poe。同时，三个小小的黑影从歼星舰降下——Vader的飞船和从旁护卫的钛战机。

Poe走向X-Wing，BB-8想要跟上，却被Poe阻止。“帮个忙吧，”他回头对Hux说，“帮我把BB-8带走。”

Hux点点头，蹲下按住了挣扎着发出各种声音的BB-8，关掉了它的电源。

“哦，还有一件事。”已经爬进座舱的Poe再次转向Hux，从脖子上摘下一个什么东西，扔给了Hux。Hux接住，发现是一枚穿在项链上的戒指。

“帮我拿着，我回来的时候记得还我。”Poe笑着冲Hux挥了挥手，关上了座舱盖。

在X-Wing的启动声里，Hux把Ben和BB-8搬上了事先选好的飞船。他能感受到Vader的靠近，但他已经没有时间害怕了。他坐进驾驶座，启动了引擎，透过前窗，他能看见Poe的X-Wing迎向迫近的黑影，Pook驾驶的运输船也很快升空，冲向大气层外。

基地四周传来接连不断的爆炸声，Hux屏住呼吸，握紧操纵杆，在火光映上前窗的时候，拉起飞船，调转方向，全速向反方向飞去……

-TBC-


	33. Chapter 33

Hux低头看着掌心里的戒指：其实也没有什么好看的，只是一个普通的金属圈，甚至连个雕刻都没有，只被一条细细的链子拴着。但这明显是对Poe极为重要的东西，也许是来自于家人，朋友，或是情人——Hux没问到底是哪一个，他想他永远也不会知道了。

身后的舱门开了，Hux急忙将戒指藏进口袋。Ben醒来的时间比他预想的要早，而他还没来得去想要如何向Ben说明现在的情形。

“我们在哪？”Ben的声音在背后响起，从声音中就能听出他在努力压制着情绪。

“去Ajan Kloss的路上。”Hux遏制着回头的冲动，用一种波澜不惊的陈述语气回答。

“Poe人呢？”Ben继续问——Hux仿佛能听见他拼命维持的平静外壳出现裂痕的声音。

“我不知道。”Hux抬头直视着窗外，超空间的蓝光晃得他头晕目眩。

“你做了什么？”怒气从裂缝中泄出，绳索般勒住Hux，让他呼吸困难。

“我救了你。”Hux让自己的声音听起来无辜又可怜，“不，是Poe救了我们。”

缠绕住Hux的压力消失了，Hux终于鼓起勇气回头：Ben站在他身后，垂着眼睛看他。他看上去没有Hux想象的那样愤怒，但这只让Hux更觉得不安——他见识过Ben的怒火很多次了，那个他能够应付，但这个……Hux不知道该怎么定义，就像是把失望、愧疚、忧虑、悲伤混合在一起，然后发酵成别的什么东西，而Hux甚至不知道Ben的情绪是对他还是对自己。

“Poe说，你是他们一直等待的希望。”Hux将Poe的话转述给Ben，希望这至少能让他不要立刻做出什么蠢事。

Ben咧了一下嘴角，像是在嘲笑：“这话到底算什么意思？”

“Ben，”Hux把椅子转过去，伸手握住Ben的手腕，“我知道这可能是你现在最不想听到的话，但是，别让Poe的牺牲白费，现在的当务之急，是让义军联盟知道Batuu发生了什么事——General Organa也应该知晓Poe的事情。”

说到Leia的时候，Ben忽然像触电似的甩开了Hux的手：“不，我不能这样回去见她，我不能就这样毫无准备的，一次又一次的让她失望——在脱离超空间之后给她发送一条讯息，告诉她发生了什么……”

“然后？”Hux抬头看Ben，试图从他的表情中分辨出这是不是他又一个冲动的想法。

“然后我们离开。”Ben从Hux面前走开，坐到了副驾驶的位置上，“我知道我该去什么地方。”

Hux对着通讯器录下了他的汇报——Ajan Kloss近在眼前，但是他不准备在这个时候和Ben发生冲突。他用余光扫过正在向导航电脑输入坐标的Ben，暗自猜测他到底要去什么地方。他不认为Ben会疯到直接冲到Vader跟前去，至少不会在Poe牺牲自己换取他们逃离之后——但如果Ben真的那样做了……Hux悄悄摸上了调到击昏模式的爆能枪。

Hux没想到Ben的目的地是一颗海洋星球上的一座小岛，Hux几乎可以断定这个地方不在任何常规星图的记录范围内。他们的飞船降落在小岛一侧的空地上，Ben打开船舱，先一步走了下去，Hux跟在他后面，同时不断躲避着被重新启动，愤怒地想要电他的BB-8。

“这是什么地方？”Hux问道。与此同时，他的小腿终于被BB-8的电击器击中，让他整个人跳了起来。

“Ahch-To。”Ben回答，“我曾经和Ahsoka住在这里。”

所以这里算是Ben的……家？Hux这样想着，不由得转动脑袋，多看了几眼四周。

“所以我们为什么来这里？”Hux看看周围，除了岩石和海水，实在没什么特别的。

“这里是第一座绝地圣殿的所在地。”Ben一边说，一边沿着小路向山坡上走去，“而且，有一个地方，我想也许会对我有帮助。”

这下Hux真的惊讶极了：一座不起眼的海岛，居然是绝地武士的发源地！但当他压下心中的震惊，认真感受周围，的确能感觉到此地不同寻常的原力。

爬山对于身体是球形的BB-8来说是一项吃力的活动，很多时候，Hux不得不帮忙把它搬上台阶——但是这个明显被Poe宠坏的机器人毫无感恩，反而趁机用天线抽在Hux脸上。Ben皱着眉头看Hux和BB-8的争斗，最后在到达一间石屋——Ben曾经的住所——的时候，把BB-8留在了屋里。

Hux注意到这里不止一间石屋，很多形状相似的小屋座落在一起，像是一个古老的村庄。村庄里穿梭着一些长相奇怪的矮小生物，它们穿戴着白色的袍子和头巾，长得像鱼又像鸟，看到Ben走过，有几个停下了手里的活计，冲他手舞足蹈地说了些什么，Ben暂停脚步，向它们点头致意。

“它们是什么？”Hux压低声音问道，不确定这些生物能不能听懂通用语。

“你该问她们是 **谁** 。”Ben纠正道，不满于Hux的用词，“她们是看护者，负责修缮村落，也照顾我们的饮食。”

“那那些呢？”Hux指着石头后面几个探头探脑的小东西。

“Porg。”Ben解释道，“它们只是鸟——我小时候想偷它们的雏鸟回去养，结果被咬了。”

“我曾经想过养猫来着，连名字都想好了，叫Millicent……”Hux也不知道自己怎么突然说起这个，他本来没准备接Ben的话，可这些他自己都不太记得的事情却不经大脑的从嘴里溜了出来，“只不过是孩童时期的妄想罢了。”

“我觉得我听过那个名字……”Ben正说着，忽然停下了脚步，“到了。”

Hux循着Ben的目光看过去：在身前的石崖之下有一个洞窟，洞窟周围爬满黑色藤蔓状的东西，不知道是海草还是从黑暗面中生出的其他什么——是的，Hux能感受到洞口涌动的黑暗面原力，诱惑，却也可怖。他后退了几步，让自己里那个洞窟远一些，然后才开口询问：“下面是什么地方？”

Ben站在石崖边缘，低头看着洞口：“我不知道，Ahsoka从不允许我靠近——她觉得我还没有准备好，说这里对于我来说太危险了。”

“我觉得她说的对。”Hux知道Ben想要做什么，而他想要劝Ben放弃，“即使是我，也能感受到其中的黑暗力量——能够控制你的情绪和行为是一回事，但那个……那个是远超人力的东西。”

“但是，”Ben依然站在原地一动不动，“如果一直恐惧、逃离黑暗，我又要如何击败它呢？”

他回身向Hux点了一下头：“别担心，在这里等我。”

“别——”Hux阻止的话还没来及出口，Ben就已经跳下石崖，投入了洞窟。

Ben首先落入了冰凉的海水之中——虽然外面波涛汹涌，但洞窟内的海水却十分平静，Ben没费什么力气就爬上了岸。岸边什么都没有，只有一堵不知道什么材料的石墙，依稀映出Ben的身影。

Ben向石墙走去，对面的影子也逐渐清晰起来。它像是一面镜子，又和镜子不同：Ben看到无数的自己站在那里，自己每一个微小的动作都被无限传递。这是个诡异，甚至有些恐怖的场景，但Ben并没有觉得害怕，他只是好奇——他在冥冥之中知道眼前的影子并非是无限延伸，他想知道尽头是什么。

“Show yourself. ”Ben伸手触摸石墙，“I don’t fear you. ”

像是听到了他的召唤，一个黑影从远处走来，吞噬掉沿途的每一个身影。Ben屏气凝神，注视着越来越近的身影：那是一个一身黑衣的人形，如Vader一样，用面具遮住了头脸。即使隔着头盔，Ben依然能感受到对面身影投来的视线，而他也仿佛能透过面具看到那人的相貌。

“你是谁？”Ben问道，却发现自己在因此恐惧。

对面的人停在了距离他一步远的地方，抬手按下头盔侧边的按钮，摘下了头盔……

Ben在看到对面人脸的一瞬间，本能地点亮了自己的光剑，而对面的人也与他同步点亮了光剑——他的光剑和Ben一样也是十字设计，但剑刃却是象征黑暗面的红色，像火焰一样，不稳定地闪动、喷射，带来十足的危险气息。

而被红光映照着的，是一张与Ben一模一样的面孔。

Ben挥剑向石墙砍去，但他的剑却被另一柄红色光剑架住——

“你在干什么？！”Hux的声音把Ben拉回现实。

“Armitage？”Ben眨眨眼睛，转头看向Hux，关掉了光剑，“我不是让你在外面等着……”

“然后你自己在这里砍石头吗？”Hux凑近看了看，伸手去碰光滑的石墙，“这看上去可不像石头……”

“别碰！”Ben大声警告，但Hux的手指已经触到了石墙。

什么也没有发生——Hux只是皱了皱眉，慢慢把手缩了回来。

“你看到什么了吗？”Ben有些紧张地问道。

Hux摇摇头：“什么也没有。”

Ben松了一口气，抬头望向洞口：“我们先离开这里吧。”

Hux答应了一声，又转头看向那光滑的石壁：他刚才并不算说谎，他的确什么都没有看到，只是听见了一个声音，他自己的声音，充满了嫉妒和愤恨——

“I need Kylo Ren to lose. ”

-TBC-


	34. Chapter 34

在洞窟中的经历反而让Ben更加确信那正是他应当面对的黑暗，Hux不明白他的这种笃定到底从何而来，但除了警告之外，他并没有坚持反对——原力的两面在他眼中从来都没有那么界限分明，而且，他意识到这座小岛天然环绕的原力，足以隐藏他们的存在，论私心，他甚至希望他们两个能在这里一直躲下去。

他没有再进入那个洞窟，也很少细问Ben每次进入的详情，但他依然感受的到Ben身上的变化——他的力量的确在增强，不是从外部吸取了什么，而是原先捆束着他的东西正在松动，显露出Skywalker血脉天生的强大力量。Hux有时会被自己不经意间窥到的，未经驯化的原始力量吓到，这让他怀疑Ben身上变化的来源——是Ben在以黑暗磨砺自己，还是他已经在不知不觉间已经受到了洞窟的影响？

当然，Ben会说是他多虑了。在看到Ben因为踩坏了看护者的推车，苦着脸帮那些鱼头老太太扛东西上山，或是献宝似的带Hux去偷看Porg的雏鸟，结果衣服上的金属扣子差点被成鸟偷去筑巢之后，Hux觉得他可能的确是多虑了。

岛上的一切都很原始，唯一称得上科技的，是Ahsoka带来的一台过时的旧电脑，他们与外界的联系，依然要靠停泊在小岛另一侧的飞船。Hux会定时去查看收到的消息，而Ben沉迷于他的训练，并不会特意过去，只是全然相信Hux会把重要的消息告知给他。至于“重要”的标准——如果真的是生死存亡的大事，Hux当然不会隐瞒，但是其他消息……Hux也不想让Ben太过挂心义军的动向，免得他一时冲动再跑回去。

但是，今天收到的消息，Hux不知道该如何分类，思虑再三，他还是决定让Ben知晓。

看到Hux启动那台破电脑的时候，Ben还有些好奇，不知道是什么样的消息，能让Hux大费周章地特意拷贝过来。

然后，屏幕亮起，Ben凑上前去，却被Hux伸手拦住。“我觉得你应该知道，但是……”他叹了口气，严肃地盯着Ben的眼睛，“别做傻事。”

Ben心中升起不详的预感，他将Hux拨到一边，看向屏幕中出现的影像——

那是一场公开的死刑：灰色的高台之上架设着一台黑色的处刑机器，四周是身穿白色盔甲的风暴兵。在一片黑白灰的死寂中间，那个橙色的身影格外显眼。

镜头逐渐拉近，Ben看到了他的脸。Ben只觉得浑身的血液瞬间沸腾，又很快凉透了——

Poe Dameron。

他没有明显的外伤，甚至连套在身上的义军飞行服都过于干净，但他苍白的面色和蹒跚的步伐昭示着他到底经受过怎样的折磨。

Poe应当是坚信“如果死亡不能避免，那最好当面给它最后的嘲笑”的那种人，但现在他的脸上只有疲惫和忧伤——也许是为这场战争，也许是为这场战争，也许只是为他自己的人生。

Ben从来没像现在这么讨厌“也许”——他希望他能了解Poe多一点，他应该了解Poe多一点。Poe像是Leia的另一个儿子，不，Poe比他更有资格做Leia的儿子。

他与Poe，本应亲如兄弟，可他的骄傲和单方面的计较却阻止了他与Poe之间更多的交流……

当Poe被押送到近前，Ben才注意到那台死亡机器有多么巨大，就好像是一座丰碑，展示着帝国不可动摇的力量。特别是当Poe被固定在机器之上的时候——他不是一个高大的人，他的身型和巨大的机器形成鲜明的对比，好像在讽刺义军在帝国面前的渺小无力。

这个想法让Ben瞬间被愤怒的情绪填满——看看那台机器，披着科技与制度的外衣，行最野蛮残忍之事，就如同帝国本身。他们怎么敢用这样卑劣的象征羞辱义军，羞辱Poe……

但是下一刻，他看见Poe抬起头，像是想到了什么似的，露出了一抹微笑——特写的镜头晃动了一下，然后狼狈地拉远了——帝国想展示义军死囚的恐惧和绝望，但他们怎么可能在Poe身上得到。

看起来，Poe仍然成功对死亡发出了最后的嘲笑。

Ben看着影像中的Poe，他注意到Poe的嘴唇在动，像是在念诵着什么，但他并不能够辨认——直到他看见从Poe的口型中看出三个熟悉的名字：Luke Skywalker、Han Solo、Ahsoka Tano，他才意识到，Poe背诵的，是在这场旷日持久的战争中，义军牺牲者的姓名……

——他知道这大概是某种纪念，鼓励，或者宽慰。可是……他们已经失去了那么多人。

他现在最不想让她的母亲看到这一切，但他知道，Leia一定已经看到了——Leia多半能准确认出Poe念的每一个名字，然后亲眼看着她的另一个儿子，变成这串长到让人心痛的名单中的又一个名字。

机器顶端的激光刀刃落下的时候，Hux走过来关掉了显示器，而Ben几乎是下意识地将他狠狠地甩到了一侧的墙壁上，然后伸手去按显示器的开关——他觉得他有义务看到最后。

Hux跌在地上，甚至来不及爬起来，便抬手以原力定住了Ben伸出的手——

“如果知道你会是这个反应，我根本就不会告诉你！”Hux撑着墙壁艰难站起，他能感觉到Ben的反抗，也知道他阻止不了Ben多久，“你看看你自己，你的悲伤愤怒恐惧已经快溢出这间屋子了！——因仇恨落入黑暗面，然后毫无理智的复仇，这正是Vader想要的！”

Ben的眼睛眨了两下，像是大梦初醒，Hux感受到周围强烈的情绪突然散去，终于放下手臂，长出了一口气——

“这只是一段三天前的录影，你看到的时候，Poe已经死了。”

说这句话的时候，Hux仿佛尝到了一丝淡淡的苦涩，好像言语本身带着苦味——也许是因为他应该对Poe的死负一部分责任，这是Poe的选择没错，但是他在定下计划的时候，就想好要牺牲Poe了。

Ben站起来，抓起他的光剑，向外走去。

“你去哪？”Hux叫住他。

“训练。”Ben的脚步不停。

“鉴于你刚才的状态，我认为你现在不适合靠近那个洞窟。”Hux走过去，将自己挡在Ben和出口之间。

“我在原力方面比你更为精通，我不需要你来告诉我怎么做。”Ben有些暴躁，想要绕过Hux，但Hux坚持挡住他的去路。

“我不否认你在原力上的天分和训练远高于我。”Hux说，“但是如果现在连我都足以确定你不该靠近任何黑暗面原力，那这就很说明问题了。”

“所以你让我看到那些然后指望我平静接受？”Ben发起火来——虽然他知道Hux说的是对的，但是这只会让他感觉自己更加没用，“Poe为我而死，而我却躲在这里和我的影子搏斗？”

Hux叹了口气：“这就是为什么Vader要将Dameron的处决进行全星系的广播——他才不是为了恐吓义军联盟，他是为了让你看到——”

“You care too much, Ben Solo. And Vader is counting on it. ”

-TBC-


	35. Chapter 35

**我亲爱的Ben，**

**请原谅我在此时以这种方式和你说话。尽管我可以一直从原力中感受到你，但我现在却如此渴望见到你，过去的几十天仿佛比十五年更加漫长——当我能够在脑中在脑中勾勒你的模样，分别反而更加难熬。**

**也许，这就是衰老吧。**

**我从来没觉得自己老了——从年龄上来说，我并不算老，如果我可以自己这样说的话——但是看着身边那些年轻的面孔，我不得不开始思考自己是不是真的老了，特别是当那些年轻人在某一次战斗中，甚至只是寻常的某一天，一去不回，我便格外觉得自己的年岁已经太大了些。**

**很多人说我是传奇人物，但我知道我只是踏入这场战争的年轻人中，侥幸能够变老的那一个而已。**

**这样的感叹不是特意针对某个人或是某件事，但我得承认，我没办法不去想到Poe。我知道你为此自责，但我想告诉你，别那么做——尽管我自己也要用尽全部的意志力阻止自己那样想。因为，任何的责怪，无论是对他人还是对自己，都会让Poe的牺牲变得廉价。**

**看到直播影像的时候，我的大脑一片空白，我甚至连自己昏倒了都不知道。但当我恢复思考能力的时候，我脑中浮现的第一件事，却是另一个年轻人问过我的一句话：“此时此地，不考虑其他任何因素，你最想做的是什么？”**

**这听起来是一个非常简单的问题，只需要动用一点想象力，可是，我却无法回答——我从小就被我的父亲培养成为政治家，从我对这个星系有所认知的时候开始，我就清楚地知道自己将要做什么，从来没有想象过其他选择。事实上，在这个问题之前，我都没有想过这件事。**

**所以，我的儿子，我想对你说一声“抱歉”——我替你安排好了你的人生，就像我的父亲安排好了我的。但是，我们都希望我们的孩子，虽然生于战争，但最终能够见证和平——我和我们这一代人没那么幸运，但我仍希望你们能够迎来那一天。**

**昨天夜里，我见到了Luke，这是我在二十多年里第一次见到他——在这之前，我甚至都不曾梦见过他。**

**他还和我记忆中的一个样，笑着说他为我的勇敢和坚强而骄傲，说这就是原力在我身上的体现。然后，你可能不会相信，我发火了。我几乎是吼叫着质问他为什么不听我的劝告，执意要去面对Darth Vader，他凭什么如此愚蠢又自大的认他能将Vader带回光明面，如果他更加谨慎，而不是那样去送死，也许战争早已经结束，我不需要讲我的儿子送到遥不可及的地方，更不会失去Han和Poe——我知道这话并不完全正确，但我就是这样说了。**

**Luke任凭我对他大吼大叫，然后平静地告诉我，他当年的想法确实是错的，但不是像我认为的那样——他以为他是终结一切的人，但事实上，他只是播下了一颗种子，等待后来的人将之催发，收成。**

**他说，时机快到了。**

**我不能完全理解Luke的意思，但是他的话给了我新的希望。也许原力给了他某种指引或是预告，也许我们翘首以盼的和平之日即将来到，但我也清楚，不管Luke说的是什么，我都无法见证了——我的路只能走到这里了。**

**我的孩子，这是我对你的告别。我不准备告诉你接下来该做什么——作为将军，发号施令是我工作的一部分，但一个母亲不会这样做，她只希望她的孩子能够照顾好自己，去做他认为正确的事。**

**May the Force be with you, Ben, and let it guide you path.**

Ben不知道他是在阅读还是在聆听，又或是这些字词直接浮现于他的灵魂之中。他不敢睁开眼睛，仿佛是害怕一旦精神与外界的连通，他母亲最后的语句就会随之消散。他让自己的意识向更深处沉下去，想在其中找寻母亲的踪迹，但他能感受到的唯有空白，像是另一端牵系的东西突然消失，只有空荡荡的绳索无力地垂落下去，带着他一起向下坠落……

“Ben！”

有人拉住了绳索的另一端，阻止了他的下坠。

“Wake up！”

他感觉自己正在被逐渐拉起，尽管彼端的力量并不强大，甚至有些摇摇欲坠。

“Talk to me, please……”

终于，他被拉出了海水般环绕着他的黑暗，投入了光亮之中。

Ben睁开眼睛，看见Hux跪在他身边，混身上下湿淋淋的，红色的头发粘在脸上，还在不停往下淌水。

“Armitage？”Ben挣扎着坐起来，“怎么回事？”

“我还想问你呢！”见Ben并无大碍，Hux的担忧瞬间变成了怒气，“你说你能控制自己，控制的结果就是毁掉了洞窟，然后自己被吸进海里？！”

“什么……我……”Ben努力回忆着发生的事情，而他唯一记得的，只有母亲的告别，和之后仿佛整个世界缺了一角的空荡感受。

当Ben抬起头，他脸上涌现的悲伤和眼中噙着的泪水吓到了Hux。“出了什么事？”Hux小心翼翼地问，像是怕自己的声音会一不小心伤到他似的。

Ben双唇颤抖着，好像在努力压抑着自己的情绪。“我的母亲……”他仅仅只说了句子的开头，剩下的话便都哽在了喉咙里。

但这已经足够Hux明白出了什么事，可他不知道该如何反应——他对自己母亲几乎没有印象，而父亲……他亲手终结了他父亲的生命，亲情对他来说仅仅是一个抽象的又多余的概念——确切的说，在遇见Ben Solo之前，任何亲密的感情对他皆是如此。

Hux手足无措地看着Ben像个迷路的孩子一样瘫坐在地上，五官挤在一起，拼命不让眼泪流出来。他伸出手，却又在碰到Ben之前缩回来，反复几次，最后像下定决心似的，动作僵硬地拥住了Ben。

Ben的肩膀绷紧了一下，很快松懈下来，他的头贴在Hux的颈窝，温热的泪水终于流了出来。

-TBC-


	36. Chapter 36

Hux不会让Ben知道他的想法，但他暗中希望Leia的离世能彻底切断Ben与义军之间的联系——他从来没想过赢得战争，他只想让他们两个从中幸存，从前是被迫被卷入战争的中心。但现在他们有机会远离危险的纷争。

但是Ben的反应与他期望的恰恰相反，Leia故去之后，他反而更加关注外界的消息。Hux经常看见他和BB-8凑在一起改装飞船上的通讯系统，试图更及时的获得更多的消息，这让Hux感到担忧——如果Vader已经知情，他一定会把这当成摧毁义军的机会，那用不了多久，就会有某个让Ben再也坐不住的消息传来，把他们重新拖入战争，重新落入Vader的追捕范围。

Hux惴惴地等着那一天的到来，但他做梦也不曾想到，收到的会是这样的消息。Ben比他更为震惊，不，震惊已经不足以形容他此刻的感受——那仿佛是将他的整个世界彻底颠倒。

全息影像的开头就像帝国的其他宣传片一样，他们原本没准备看下去，但是很快发现同样的影片在所有公开频道上播放。与之前那些虚伪的口号不同，影片里讲了一个故事，故事里的人物Ben都无比熟悉，但叙事却是如此颠覆——

**影片以一段从某个音乐盒中发现的，Bail Organa留给女儿的录影作为开端：他向Leia讲述了她与Luke真正的身世——Naboo女王Padmé Amidala与绝地武士Anakin Skywalker的儿女，但同时，他说出了另一个可怕的真相——克隆人战争时期的绝地英雄Anakin Skywalker，正是日后的Darth Vader！**

Hux转向Ben，试图将这段话解释为帝国对Bail Organa遗留影像的虚假编辑，但是在看到Ben脸上的表情之后，他选择了沉默。他们两个都知道这多半是实情——在第二颗死星被摧毁之后，帝国便鲜少提及Alderaan，用一个死了三十几年，几乎快被年轻一代遗忘的Alderaan领导者的形象来散播谎言，这对帝国来说，太过不智。更何况，这个故事牵系着身为皇帝的Vader本人，帝国之中，又有谁敢以此造假。

**然后，星系中人尽皆知的一切，都随着影片的讲述被调转，颠覆：一切战争与灾难都来自于Emperor Palpatine的阴谋算计，Luke为了让他的父亲和整个星系脱离Palpatine的摆布，与卑鄙狠毒的西斯尊主同归于尽，而Leia在Palpatine死亡之后，尽她所能，在反抗军与帝国之间寻求和平，却被反抗军中的极端势力裹挟着，在失望与操劳中郁郁而终……**

这些当然都是谎言，但是，当它们与震动整个星系的真相接续在一起，足以让所有人忘记质疑它们的真假。这一切来得太快，准备得太完备，让Hux很难相信它是在Leia去世之后才匆匆完成的——Vader从很久之前就有了这个计划，大概是在他获得那个承载着真相的音乐盒之后，而他只是在等待一个适合的时机实施。

Hux当然不相信Vader会等到现在是出于对女儿兼对手的仅存的一丝保护和敬意，他更愿意将之理解为彻底剥夺Leia为自己辩驳的机会——死人是没办法说话的。

**影片的最后，Ben的形象出现在了全息影像中，皇帝陛下亲自下达了对他的赦令，希望他最后的亲眷不要再受到极端主义者的蛊惑。**

所以这才是目的——Hux无声地用原力试探Ben的情绪，他感到不安，害怕这样的变故会让本就接连遭受打击的Ben生出什么其他的想法——身怀继承自Skywalker血脉的强大原力，Ben是Vader梦寐以求的，最适合的学徒。

Hux想对Ben说些什么，阻止他可能生出的想法，但他不敢开口，担心自己的语言反而推动Ben离开的决心。他原以为在各自失去一切之后，只剩下他与Ben互相依存，但现在，他发现Ben依然还有那么多东西——即使他的朋友和至亲相继离去，即使他的身世注定不会被曾经的战友接纳，Ben Solo依然可以选择投向他最后的亲人，摘取近在眼前的地位和力量。就算Ben现在可以坚守着所谓的光明面而不为所动，在Vader的影响下，Ben终有一天会忘记他，或是把他当作来自旧日的污点，摒弃，消灭。

**Hux决不允许此事发生。**

“Armitage。”

Ben的声音让Hux打了个激灵，他收起游走的思绪，注意到Ben摊开的手掌里躺着Luke的光剑。

“在我前往Jakku之前，Ahsoka给了我这把光剑，”Ben双目低垂，眼光落在手中的光剑上，“Luke曾经使用过这把光剑，但在Luke之前，它属于他的父亲，Anakin Skywalker。”

“Ben，我们应当……”Hux不喜欢Ben现在的语气，他试图转移话题，但是Ben没给他把话说完的机会。

“Anakin Skywalker是Ahsoka的师父，我从小就听她说起他在克隆人战争中的英勇和机智，我将他当成英雄，当成我追赶的对象。但我从不知道他的具体结局，Ahsoka只告诉我他死于战争。”Ben曲起手指，紧紧地握住光剑，“现在我知道这是一个谎言——她知道Anakin Skywalker就是Darth Vader，但她对我说谎。”他双眉深锁，露出极为痛苦失望的表情：“我想，Luke，还有我的父母，他们都知道，但是没有人将这件事告诉我！我是Darth Vader的血脉，而我自己居然可能是全星系最后一个知道的！”

最后一句话Ben几乎是喊出来的，Hux下意识抓住他握紧光剑的手，以防他做出什么不理智的行为。但是Ben什么都做，他抬头看着Hux的眼睛，Hux从他的眼里读出了某种绝望的迫切——

“我需要更多答案。”

Hux的心沉到了谷底。他的不安变成了切实的恐惧，他害怕的事情正在发生——Ben将离开，而且再也不会回头。

**他不接受这样的结果。**

“你不能去。”Hux拦在Ben身前，短促的呼吸和发抖的身体比原力先一步透露了他的恐惧，“你知道这是一个圈套！不管你想知道什么，我们一定能够在其他什么地方找到答案，你不需要冒这个险。”

“我需要更直接的解答。”打定主意之后，Ben反而平静下来，他将手中的光剑挂回腰后，对Hux笑了一下：“Vader既然这样公开召唤我，那他至少不想要我的命……我会回来的。”

Ben倾身想要给Hux一个安慰的拥抱，却发现Hux的环形剑柄不知道什么时候横在了他们中间，一头抵在他的胸口，一头抵在Hux的胸口。

“你这是干什么！”Ben诧异地看着Hux，像是没有理解他的动作。

Hux的身体向前靠了一下，把剑柄抵得更紧：“我不会让你去见Vader。”

“我需要知道全部真相，我需要面对他，我的整个人生都在为此准备——如果他在说谎，我会为所有人报仇。”

“如果这都是真的呢？”

“那也许我能找回Ahsoka口中的那个Anakin Skywalker，也许我能让你和所有人都平安无事。”

“别傻了！”Hux的情绪激动起来，仿佛随时都要开启光剑，“你不了解Vader！无论他说的是真是假，无论你计划做什么，你都会失败的！他太强大了！没有人是他的对手！他会把你引入黑暗面，强迫你，控制你，让你臣服于他的意志。然后你就会回来抓捕我，把我带给Vader。我知道Vader会对背叛者做什么，我死也不会落到他的手里。”

“Armitage，我保证……”

“那时候你的保证将会毫无意义！”Hux看上去几乎有些疯狂了，“如果你执意要毁了我们两个，那不如由我亲手来做！”

“你 **不会** 。”Ben向前半步，任由剑柄压进他的胸膛。

“别逼我。”Hux将手指搭上光剑的开关。

Ben的眼里闪过一丝失望，声音也冷了下来——

“你 **不能** 。”

Hux不顾一切地想要开启光剑，与面前之人同归于尽，但他的身体突然被一股强大的原力禁锢，连手指都动弹不得。Hux只能眼睁睁地看着Ben绕过他，走向了驾驶舱——他想叫Ben的名字，但喉咙却发不出一点声音。

他被原力推出了飞船，舱门在他眼前缓缓关闭。禁锢着他的原力倏然消失，Hux跪倒在地，心中只剩下了绝望。

-TBC-


	37. Chapter 37

Hux站在以Admiral Ackbar为首的义军领袖对面，接受着所有人质疑和审视的目光——即使Ben Solo的身世已经人尽皆知，比起他这个前帝国裁判官，义军依然更愿意相信Ben Solo。

“我没有必要说谎。”他用更加坚定的语气重复了一遍刚才的话，“Ben Solo选择投向皇帝，他现在应该早就抵达了Coruscant。”

“Ben绝对不会投靠帝国！”Vi扬声抗议，“我和在场的很多人都亲眼见到他在Crait是如何只身对抗Vader的，你要我们怎么相信他会因为这样不知真假的消息而改变立场？”

Vi的话引来了一些人的附和，但还有不少人选择沉默——Leia和Luke是Vader后代的事情沉重的打击了义军的士气和信仰，怀疑的种子一旦埋下，就不是一句“这是谣言”便能够消除的。

“我也在那里，就在他身边，而且我差一点就死在Vader手里。”Hux停顿了一下，目光扫过所有人，最后又回到了Vi身上，“而且，我说的是‘皇帝’，不是‘帝国’——Ben也许不会认同帝国的理念，但Darth Vader，或者说是Anakin Skywalker，是他现在唯一的亲人。”

说到这里，Hux深深地叹了一口气：“他比我们每个人都更加震惊迷茫，无论他之后变成什么，我不会因为他此时的决定责怪他。”

这是一句彻头彻尾的谎言——他当然怪Ben Solo，当他意识到Ben Solo的确不会回来之后，恨意便开始像酸液一样腐蚀着他的内里。Ben Solo将他拉出他所熟悉的帝国，切断了他与之前人生的一切联系，然后，当他开始想要在他身边落地生根的时候，Ben Solo又不顾他卑微的劝阻和恳求，无情地将他丢弃……

太难看了。他拦在Ben Solo面前的样子，真是太难看了。他不允许自己再次露出那样的丑态。

对面军官们的态度开始软化，很多人低声讨论着，逐渐认同了Hux的说法——也许Ben Solo的本意并非背叛，可当他孤身去见Vader，他的结果，恐怕不会比Luke更好。

“但是，你又为什么回到义军？”Admiral Ackbar仍有些怀疑，“在我的印象中，你从没有真正认同过义军联盟。”

Hux早就料到会有这样地质疑，他也早就想好了答案：“我承认我不是一个高尚的人，我想要在纷争中保证我自己的安全。但我现在意识到，只有结束帝国的统治，让整个星系脱离Darth Vader的阴影，我自己才能够彻底安全。而且——”他从腰上摘下光剑，举到身前，“我不是Skywalker，但你们仍然需要懂得原力的人来帮助你们获胜。”

义军中仍有人心存疑虑，但他们不得不承认，Hux的说辞合情合理，而且义军也确实需要原力使用者来帮助他们对付仍然时不时如幽灵般出现的裁判官。

当义军高级将领们开始讨论对Hux的安排，Hux在心中暗自冷笑：等着看吧，Ben Solo，无论是帝国还是义军，你在意的、关联的一切，都会在你面前逐一崩毁——这是你背叛我的代价。

而光年之外，Ben确如Hux所说，身处Coruscant，只不过，是在皇宫地下的某个他自己都搞不清位置的审讯室里——他没指望会和Vader有一场愉快的祖孙重聚，但他和他这位外祖父的第一次见面，远不能用“不欢而散”来形容。

Ben低头喘息着，把全身的重量都落在禁锢他的刑具上，电流依然在他的身体里游走着，让他的肌肉无法控制的抽搐。Vader告诉他去感受痛苦，利用它，把它转化为力量——Ben知道那会把他引向何处，而他拒绝屈从。

他曾尝试用冥想来抵御肉体上的痛苦，这在一些时候是有效的。但当电流灼烧着浑身上下每一根神经，仇恨与愤怒就会不受控制地从内心深处翻涌出来。然而Ben从不肯让这些黑暗的情绪控制他，即使他已经能感受到它们带给自己的力量，他的心里有一个名字，一个承诺，仿佛一点星光，无论多少黑暗也无法湮灭——

“Armitage……”那个名字从喘息之间泄出，几不可闻。

“你一直想着他，我在宫殿的另一头都听得到。”Vader走进了审讯室，站在Ben的面前，“但是，你却能将他藏得很好，让我无法探知他的下落。”

“你让我惊艳，我的孩子。”Vader的手划过Ben汗湿的头发，“Ahsoka把你教得很好，你将是我最理想的继承人。”

Ben用尽力气抬起头，对Vader笑了一下：“这件事我们已经讨论过很多次了。抱歉啊，陛下，我的答案不变。”

“你有太多你父亲的影子。”Vader将手拿开。

就算有头盔挡着，Ben也能想象出Vader脸上厌恶的神情，他发出了一声短促的轻笑：“我终归是我父亲的儿子，不是吗？”

一股无形的力量把他的头狠狠地甩到了一边，Ben看见Vader走向审讯椅的控制板，一股恐惧涌上心头：也许Armitage说的是对的，是他太自以为是了，也许Anakin Skywalker早就是过去式了——Luke也许同样尝试过，所有人都知道那次尝试的结局，而他偏偏蠢到想再试一次。

可就算他不再确定他原本的想法，有一件事他是确定的——他向Armitage做了保证，哪怕Armitage并没有让他说完，他仍然会信守他的承诺。

他会保护Armitage的安全，他会努力让所有人安全。

但是Vader迟迟没有按下任何按钮，他查看了显示屏上的各项体征：这个男孩已经无法在承受更多，他不想留下永久性的伤害。

如果身体上的折磨不足以让这个孩子改变心意，也许他该换一个切入点——

“Armitage Hux是吗？”Vader突然问道，“那个叛徒的全名？”

听见Vader提起Armitage，Ben的心猛地一沉——他任由自己的思绪流连在关于Armitage的回忆中，以此将Vader想要得到的信息埋藏在他找不到的地方，但他的做法可能让Vader有了其他想法……

“我以为切断你和叛军的联系就能让你接受你在星系中真正的位置，但是我没想到那个叛徒会对你有如此大的影响。”

Ben分不出Vader冰冷的声音究竟是来自变声器，还是直接出现在他的脑子里，但是这并不影响他心中不寒而栗的感觉。

“他是束缚你的最后一根绳索，没有了他，你就能拥抱你真正的力量。”Vader踱回Ben的面前，捏着他的下巴，让他抬脸看着自己，“你以为不通过你，帝国就找不到那个叛徒的踪迹？他本来不过只是个无足轻重的逃兵，但你恰好把他变成了帝国现在的头号目标。”

“他是很聪明，但是，在绝对的力量面前，那毫无用处。”

“不。”Ben的脸上血色褪尽，他试图挣扎，但是四肢都被牢牢的固定在审讯椅上。他知道Vader是认真的——他向Armitage承诺保护他，却将他推进了死局。

他必须做点什么，他不能让Vader伤害Armitage——他能感知到Vader对他还是有一些真实的关心，他现在所做的不过是为了强迫自己加入他的帝国，那么……

Ben很明白，如果他踏出这一步，等待他的很有可能是万劫不复。黑暗面能将Anakin Skywalker变成Darth Vader，那他现在的选择很有可能就是Ben Solo的终结，但他就是有莫名的自信：与Vader不同，他还有可以抓住的东西，Armitage向他展示过，他的关心足以遏制内心涌动的愤怒与黑暗——在Batuu的基地里，收剑的那一刻，Armitage以生命去信任他，而他也并没有辜负那份信任，那时不会，现在不会，将来也不会。

Armitage Hux在，Ben Solo就不会消失。

“我答应你。”Ben叫住正准备离开的Vader，“我可以接受你的训练，听从你的命令。”

Vader停下脚步，等着他继续说下去。

“我只有一个条件——放过Hux。”

Vader沉吟了片刻，点了一下头——

“可以。”

-TBC-


	38. Chapter 38

“Ben？”

突然出现的声音把Ben吓了一大跳，他方才一直专注于冥想，寻求原力的引导——这是他的秘密，是他接受Vader近乎残酷的训练之后，保持自己不落入黑暗的方式。对这件事他一直小心保密，他能想象Vader发现他这样暗中对抗之后的狂怒，他可不准备试探他们之间稀薄的亲情。

所以他几乎是本能地点亮了他的光剑——剑尖指向声音的来源，蓝光映出Rey惊慌失措的脸。

看清眼前的女孩，Ben有些抱歉地收起了光剑，然后望向了房间的大门——他来到Coruscant之后便没有再和Rey有过原力连接，他不确定Vader会不会感知到Rey的存在，原力连接不是他们两个能够控制的。

“Ben，你在哪儿？”Rey看上去想要立刻扑到Ben身上，但是她现在已经知道她没办法到对方的空间去，所以只是睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看着Ben，“所有人都说你是皇帝的外孙，说你骗了我们所有人。是真的吗？”

“我与Darth Vader的血缘是真的。”虽然Rey只是一个小孩，但Ben并不想用什么迂回委婉的方式向她说明这件事，“但是，我并没有骗任何人，知道他是我的外祖父，我比你们任何一个人都震惊。”

Rey没有Ben预想的那样惊讶，也许她已经有所感应。“Ylena有些难过，”她告诉Ben，“但是Savi说，你是皇帝的家人并不代表你会和他选择相同的立场。我觉得Savi说的对。”

知道有人依然愿意相信他，这让Ben十分感动：“谢谢你，也告诉Savi我很感谢他。”

“所以，你什么时候回来？”Rey在什么东西上坐了下来，晃动着两条腿，“义军似乎忘记这里了，又或者是这里现在太危险了，他们不能来——不过，你不会忘记的对吧，我可是你的……”Rey转动着眼睛，在脑子里搜索想找的词汇，“学徒。”

Rey的话让Ben感到愧疚，如果Rey是这样定义他们之间的关系，那他恐怕是星系中最差劲的师父——他现在连自己能走到哪一步都不敢确定，更不要说给Rey任何帮助了。他可能无法践行将Rey训练为绝地的诺言，他现在唯一能做的，就是尽力保护Rey不被帝国发现。

“我可能很长一段时间都没有办法去找你了，你要听从Savi的安排，保护好自己，不要惹麻烦。”

Ben的答案让Rey难过地扁了扁嘴巴：“很长是多长？一年？两年？……十年？”

“我不知道。”Ben自己都痛恨这样不确切的答案，但是这是他现在唯一能给出的诚实回答，“但是你一直能从原力中感觉到我，也许我们还能像这样看到彼此。”

“可这不一样……”Rey快速眨着眼睛，忍住了没有掉眼泪。她犹豫了一下，从身旁拿出一样东西，展示给Ben：“我照着书里的图样做了这个，但是它点不亮——我本来想等你回来再告诉你的，但是……”

Ben看着Rey手里的东西：那是一把光剑剑柄，所有的部件看起来都很旧，多半是废品站的旧零件拼凑的，不过只看外观倒像是那么回事。他伸出手，用原力将剑柄提到空中拆开，然后了立刻就找到了问题——

“你用了其他旧光剑的一部分内部零件，但是，你看，这一处被损坏了，而你并没有修复它。”

Ben把剑柄拼回去，让它落回Rey的手里，警告道：“光剑故障导致的爆炸后果很严重，如果你不确定自己在做什么，我希望你不要轻易尝试。”

Rey握着光剑，嘟起嘴巴，有些不服气的样子，她还想在争辩什么，Ben的通讯器突然响了起来。就在Ben转头的工夫，连接断开了。

听到通讯器中Vader的召见，Ben的心里还有些发怵——他希望这次是一个正常的治安任务，而不是某个要命的试炼。他不能让自己如Vader所愿，被黑暗面役使，但是，他也不能一直失败。他现在只能认为Vader看中的是他的力量而非血缘，想能对皇帝造成任何影响，首先要向他证明自己是帝国的助力而非障碍，而以他现在的立场，这是一件异常艰难的事情。

Armitage这些年是怎么做到的？Ben揉了揉太阳穴，站起身，向门口走去……

远在义军基地的Hux并不会知道Ben此刻心中的想法，他的注意力集中在眼前的问题上：尽管作为义军之中难得的原力使用者，义军在很多行动上都需要他的参与，但是，他依然被排除在决策圈之外。

不过，他并不着急，这样的情况本就在他的预料之中，但是，在与义军众人深入接触之前，Hux并没有意识到，就像Vader加冕之后帝国内部的换血一样，那些生于战争之中的年轻人正在逐渐替换掉Leia为首的活跃于Palpatine时代的初代义军。那些年轻人从未见过哪怕是表面上的和平，所以他们更加激进，更习惯，甚至更渴望战场，政治、谈判、协议这些概念在他们眼中仿佛是软弱和妥协的代名词。

Hux在任务中的出色表现，让他逐渐赢得了一些年轻成员的青眼——这是一个入手之处，Hux从没想过他会成为一名煽动者，但当他踏入Jakku的时候，他也从来没想过他会成为义军中的一员，不是吗？

Hux的余光瞥到了一个身影，站在不远处，犹豫着不敢上前。Hux实在懒得理那个叫Finn的男孩——因为胆怯而放弃可能拥有的力量，这样的废材无论在什么地方都不会成器。

可这一次，Finn主动走到了他的面前，尽管目光在与Hux的眼神交汇之后就立刻落到了地面，但还是开了口：“你们是最后离开Batuu的……所以……”他皱着眉头，犹豫着，像是说话需要耗费很大精力似的，最后终于抬起了头，“你知道Rey怎么样了吗？她仍在Batuu是吗？她安全吗？”

Hux看着Finn，男孩女孩之间懵懂的依恋让他觉得有些可笑。“我不知道。”他故意回答得十分直白，“Ben把她放在附近的城镇，所以我们撤离的时候来不及带上她。”

Finn的眉头皱得更深了，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，脑袋又低了下去。他低声向Hux道了声谢，转身快步离开了。

Hux从男孩身上感知到剧烈的情绪波动，很快又恢复平静，就像是内心斗争之后，最终做下了决定。

有意思。Hux的目光不自觉地跟随着男孩的背影，在男孩即将转入拐角的时候叫住了他——

“你不必听我的，但如果我是你，我就不会去做你计划的傻事，不管那是什么。别说你多半会死在半路上，就算你把她带来，在我们有能力重创帝国之前，义军基地并不比星系边缘更安全。”

-TBC-


	39. Chapter 39

Hux的恨意在他看到Vader宣布Ben作为帝国继承人的新闻的那一刻达到了顶峰——所有他担心过，害怕过的东西，在这一刻终于全部成为了现实。Ben Solo确定了他的立场，将Hux永远抛弃在了过去，而他们之间，再也没有和解的可能。

此时，他已经逐渐拥有了相当数量的追随者——他能带领他们取得胜利，让帝国一次又一次遭受重大的损失，当胜利的结果足够耀眼，很多人会忘记胜利背后付出的代价，无论那代价是帝国、义军，或是无辜的平民。

当然，他也从不缺乏质疑者和反对者，那些仍秉持着Leia的理想，旨在恢复共和国，而非单纯毁灭帝国的人。不过，义军越来越疯狂大胆的行动会自然会换来帝国更加疯狂的反扑，存亡之际，那些真正高尚的人，总会甘愿为更多人的生存而牺牲自己，而他们的牺牲，会成为仇恨的燃料——

“……对于Admiral Ackbar的牺牲，我和所有人一样十分悲伤——如你们所知，我与Admiral Ackbar在战略上有很多分歧，但这并不影响我对他的尊敬，事实上，失去了这样一位能够及时纠正我的长者、导师，我的悲痛难以用语言来形容。”Hux双眸低垂，仿佛在隐忍泪水，“但是，Admiral Ackbar用他的牺牲，再一次向整个星系证明了：帝国不是坚不可摧的！也许我们现在不得不暂时撤退，也许我们不得不隐藏相当一段时间，不过，我们必须相信这一点：只要我们足够勇敢，足够坚定，当我们归来之时，我们将会战胜这头名为‘银河帝国’的巨兽，给整个星系带来新的秩序！”

“May the Force be with us.”

“May the Force be with us.”

在场的众人低声重复了这句话，仿佛像是在念一句祷词。

“我有一个问题。”一个突兀的声音打破了肃穆的气氛。说话的人是Archex，正如在帝国时一样，他在义军之中也是一名受人尊重的模范军人，但他也从不掩饰他对Hux越来越深的怀疑。此时他不合时宜的发言立刻吸引了所有人的目光：“我在会议之前仔细研究了Admiral Ackbar所在旗舰传回来的数据，但就算只是基于我们能够解析的零散数值，帝国舰队出现的时间依然太过巧合……”

“所以你的想法是什么呢，”Hux维持着外表的平静，从房间另一端一步一步走近Archex，“Captain Cardinal？”

听到这个旧日的称呼，Archex的表情忽然变得古怪起来。还没等其他人反应过来，他忽然拔枪，一枪打在Hux的手臂上。近距离的枪击将Hux打倒在地，而Archex则在有人冲过来夺枪之前，面无表情地调转枪口，一枪射进了自己的脑袋。

会议室里乱成一团，Hux躺在地上，用力按压着手臂上的伤口，用剧烈的疼痛来遏制他露出微笑的冲动——饮食里的药物配上控心术，他一早就在Archex的脑子里埋下了一颗炸弹，而这位耿直到愚蠢的士兵，刚好为他选择了绝佳的引爆时间。

“我该更集中的，不应该脱口叫出他在帝国时的称号。”被送去医疗舱的路上，Hux眨着眼睛，看起来仿佛还在从震惊中恢复，他的声音里满是懊悔和内疚，“我应该知道的，从小接受帝国的控制，没有那么容易摆脱。在如今战况带来的巨大压力之下，加上我们的关系一直有些紧张，那个称呼一定是引发了他的某种应激反应……”

他与Vi擦肩而过，义军的王牌间谍脸上此时却清楚的写满了悲伤和痛苦，仅仅是一瞬间的眼神交汇，Hux意识到：对于他的解释，Vi一个字都不相信。

看来他要加紧制造另一场“意外”了。Hux皱紧双眉，将他的思虑隐藏在痛苦的表情里。

处理好伤口，Hux一个人回到房间，锁上门，从柜子里拿出小酒壶，给自己倒上一杯酒——他知道这对伤口的愈合没有好处，但是他觉得自己现在需要喝一点。他端着酒杯坐到桌边，打开了加密通讯器——

一个模糊的银色头盔被投映在Hux面前——Phasma的秘密通讯标志。

“Inquisitor Phasma。”Hux的声音带笑，“我真的对你感激不尽。”

“现在是Captain Phasma了。”就算经过处理，Phasma的声音听起来依然像是要从通讯器里钻出来打人了，“我真希望能对你说同样的话。”

“噢，所以Vader终于给了你一个军衔——但是，以你的能力，区区Captain实在是太屈才了。”

“这只是一个开始。”Phasma说，“如果你没有故意陷害我的话。”

“我向你保证，这不是我的本意——我知道Ackbar会留下掩护，但是他那招实在是太让人意想不到了。立场放在一边，你得佩服他的勇气和创意。”

“但你一开始就指望我们损失惨重！”Phasma现在听上去像是随时准备杀了他，“你试图逼我加入你的叛军团伙！”

“这点我不否认。”Hux端起酒杯抿了一口，“但是，为了表达我的诚意，我可以给你指条路，让你回去可以交差——之前在Jakku就一直跟着Ben Solo的那个女孩，她和Ben Solo之间有某种特殊的联系，Solo把她藏在Batuu的黑峰站，你赶过去，找到她，把她献给Vader。这足以抵消你这次的错误。”

Phasma发出一声冷笑：“你早就计划好了是不是？你这是在帮我，还是在害Ben Solo？”

“为什么不能一石二鸟呢？”Hux向后靠在椅背上，“不过，我希望你好好考虑一下：现在你的皇帝陛下有了他的宝贝小王子——他甚至给了他Skywalker的姓氏，Ben Skywalker，哈！你觉得他还会再多看你一眼吗？而且，鉴于你和你们的新王子本来就有一段不愉快的历史——”

“当我把那个女孩交给皇帝陛下之后，我们的关系只会更紧张。”Phasma接着Hux的话说完，叹了口气，“你这是在截断我所有的退路，Commander——”

“General，General Hux”Hux纠正她，“我也刚刚获得了升职。”

“你居然爬得这么快？”惊讶过后，Phasma发出一声低笑，“那我是不是很快就能看到叛军联盟改旗易帜了？新名号会是什么？”

“如果有你的帮忙，一切就会更快一点。”

忽然，一条紧急通讯切断了他们的谈话——

“义军的朋友们，这里是Commander Vi Moradi，我在此恳请义军的所有人重新审视我们现在的立场和作为。义军联盟已经逐渐偏离了建立的初衷，我们本应维护星系的和平与自由，但现在，我们却在以比帝国更加极端的手段制造袭击，鲜少顾及行动所造成的无辜牺牲。义军联盟正在成为帝国口中极端的恐怖分子！”

“我与几位和我持相同观点的朋友们在此宣布：我们将脱离现在的义军联盟。但这并不代表我们放弃战斗，我们选择追随前人的脚步，以正当的手段继续与邪恶强权的斗争，绝不罔顾道德。我们也在此召唤所有相信和平与自由的同道者加入我们——我们，应为正义之事而战斗。”

Hux转头看向窗外，单面玻璃让窗外的夜空更暗了几分。他看到几艘飞船正在远离基地，Hux迅速打开数据板，在心中计算着缺失装备和数量——不足以动摇根本，但依然会削弱现在的军事力量。Vi的动作很快，而且带走的所有装备都明显是有计划的，看来同样是早有准备，他不得不佩服她的行动能力。

Hux重重地放下酒杯，却无法抑制地低笑起来——

这只是个开始，Ben Solo。他在心中默念那个名字，每一个音节都仿佛一句刻毒的诅咒。你抛弃了我，背叛了我，为了继承人的头衔，屈膝于Vader面前。那我便要你看着你曾经珍视的一切，和你的帝国一起灰飞烟灭！

这是你罪有应得。

“我没自大到现在就开始考虑名字。”Hux回头看向重新出现在通讯器上方的银色头盔，“但是，既然你提起了——First Order，你觉得怎么样？”

-TBC-


	40. Chapter 40

Finn站在基地的平台上，仰望着天空中耀眼的恒星，直到它的光芒刺得他泪流满面，眼前只剩下一片白色。

“你在干什么？”Hux的声音从背后传来，“如果你想把自己弄瞎的话，有更快的方法。”

Finn回过头去，但一时还是什么也看不见，只能听见Hux命令道：“别浪费时间，去检查一下系统的运行状况。”然后就是一阵渐远的脚步声。

Finn用手背揉着眼睛，想要尽快恢复视觉。他不知道Hux是如何做到不受影响的，他一直猜想Hux可能早已切断了与原力的连接，所以才听不见无数生灵在一瞬间的齐声悲鸣。他甚至感到脚下的星球也在悲泣——早在他出生之前，它的血肉被挖空，填入致命钢铁月球，现在，他们用了将近八年的时间，把它的残躯改造成新的终极武器。

弑星者——它的威力正如它的名字所说，汲取一颗恒星的能量，毁灭掉整个恒星星系。

武器启动的时候所有人都在，Finn就站在Hux身后，看着红光冲天而起，映红了整个世界——他这辈子都没有见过如此壮丽的景象！但是，所有人都是安静的，零星有人鼓起掌来，但很快被熄灭在无边的静默里。

这是一个艰难的决定：自从Vi带领一部分人脱离了义军，曾经的义军联盟便逐渐瓦解，Vi建立了名为“抵抗组织”的新团体，另一些脱离者恢复了从前小规模的游击战法，但义军中的很多人，包括Finn自己在内，仍然选择支持Hux，于是就有了如今的First Order。按说哪怕不再是盟友，他们也不应是敌人，但抵抗组织畏惧伤亡，不敢牺牲的作风，让他们在很多时候成为了First Order的阻碍，甚至针锋相对。为了First Order今日的规模和战绩，他们已经付出了太多代价，牺牲了太多人命，支持他们对抗帝国的，早已从理念变成了个人的恩怨和执念——而想要战胜帝国，他们只能先解决掉其他的障碍，哪怕对方曾经是自己并肩的战友。

这是必要之恶。Finn这样告诉自己——Hux过去经常这样告诉他，放在几年以前，他也许还有疑虑，现在他已经接受了这样的说法。他清楚Hux的很多做法都称不上正义，但它们几乎都能换来一个胜利的结果——这样，所有的牺牲便都有了意义。

他需要Hux胜利，因为，这是他救出Rey的唯一方法——很多年前，当他刚刚得知Rey被带往Coruscant时，Hux便这样告知他：只有他们打败了帝国，才能将Rey从Ben Solo的掌控中解救。

Finn使劲眨了眨眼睛，终于重新看清了周围的景物，他来到控制室，向其中的技术人员确认了武器的状况：主炮正在冷却中，几个小时之后就能重新充能，他刚刚看到的恒星将会成为弑星者的新燃料，等充能完毕，他们就可以攻击下一个目标，他们真正的敌人。

关于第二次袭击，Finn并不太清楚，只知道这次的目标将会是帝国控制的星球，他在心里猜想会是Arkanis，毕竟那里是帝国重要的军校所在，也是Hux深恶痛绝的母星。但是，在他为Hux做过那么多事之后，不被告知弑星者的袭击目标这件事让他感觉很不好——每个人都把他当作是Hux的心腹和学生，他自己也开始这么觉得，但是很显然，Hux依然觉得他还不够可信，特别是，之后从帝国叛逃的Phasma多半都知道得比他更清楚。

Finn带着一丝怨气走出了控制室，路过旁边一处小门的时候，停下了脚步。这是Hux的办公室，专门负责与弑星者基地本身相关的事物，他进去过几次，里面同样有一套控制系统，可以控制基地上的武器和防护系统，而关于弑星者基地的一切数据资料，也都在此备份。

Finn站在门口，纠结片刻，左右看看没人，从口袋里拿出一个小巧的解码器。这是他在黑市上找黑客定做的，能解开各种高等级的安全密码，这样东西连Hux都不知道，就连它的制造者本人也不记得了——在他重新开始使用原力之后，他意识到，对他来讲，掌握别人的大脑，比意念移物或者挥动光剑更加得心应手。

他把解码器接入门口的密码板，这次运算所用的时间比之前任何一次都长，让Finn几乎以为这道门的密码无法破解。但门最终还是开了，Finn走进去，绕过控制台，走到了电脑面前。

他不知道他为什么要这样做，但星球毁灭时的巨大原力波动带来的冲击依然萦绕在他心头，让他感到不安。也许他只是为了确定这股不安并非是关于未来的预兆。Finn这样想着，打开了电脑，解开密码，浏览起近期的数据。

很快，他找到了一组坐标，下一个目标星球的坐标。他眨了几次眼，才确定自己没有出现幻觉，他能听到自己心脏越跳越快，急促的呼吸让他整个人有些发晕。

那个坐标人尽皆知，他根本不需要参照星图就知道那是哪里——

坐标：0, 0, 0，对应星球：Coruscant。

Finn以不会被人注意到的最快速度赶往机库，Rey仍在Coruscant，他要去救她——这些年Hux对他说过的每一句话都是谎言，他或者是Rey，从来都不在Hux的考量之中，为了毁灭帝国，Hux可以牺牲任何人。

当他赶到机库的时候，发现其中一个人都没有，他感觉不对，正要退出，忽然感到一阵寒意，接着身后传来异响。Finn本能地蹲下，余光瞥见一片红光从他头顶掠过，转了个圈，又飞了回去。

“你以为你可以神不知鬼不觉地潜入我的办公室？”Hux的声音传来，伴随着靴子踏过地面的脆声，“我以为我已经教会你去寻求一些更伟大的东西，没想到你依然惦念着那个女孩——你还是和那时候一样软弱可悲，真是太令我失望了。”

Finn离开拔出枪向Hux射击，但都被Hux用光剑一一挡住，Finn一手持枪，冲向Hux，抽出挂在腰后的防暴棍，狠狠地向Hux的头顶砸去——他的防暴棍一直调在致死的档位，如果他在这里杀了Hux，他也许还能够阻止对Coruscant的攻击，他可以把Hux的死栽赃给Phasma，反正她一直不是个受欢迎的角色……

Hux动作迅速地躲开了Finn的一击，但更多的攻击接踵而至。Hux是受过严苛的裁判官训练没错，但他已经有几年没有用过光剑了，而Finn尽管很少利用原力战斗，但他比Hux小十几岁，又经常出现在前线执行任务，无论在体能还是格斗技巧上都胜Hux一筹。

Finn的防暴棍一次又一次的砸在Hux的光剑上，蓝色的电弧发出滋滋的死亡之音，Hux的额角流下了冷汗——昔日的男孩已经在Hux的调教下成为了一件漂亮的兵器：骄傲，愤怒，自信，而且致命。

但这些同时也是他的弱点——

“你远没有你以为的那么强大。”Hux在兵器交击的间隙里出言讥讽，“无论是身体或者心灵。软弱且愚昧，仍是那个被裁判官项目淘汰的残次品——谁也保护不了。”

一句再明显不过的激将，却对此时心神大乱的Finn起了作用，他怒吼一声，手上的防暴棍用尽全力朝Hux劈下。Hux假意提剑招架，却在最后一刻关闭光剑，同时身子一扭，趁Finn站立不稳的时候绕到了他的身侧，藏在袖中的单分子匕首滑入掌中，毫不留情地切断了他的喉管。

Hux冷冷地看着Finn捂着颈间的伤口跪倒在地，慢条斯理地收起匕首和光剑。

“我本来还在你身上指望更多，”Hux的语气听上去似乎真的带着几分遗憾，“可惜了。”

他转身离去。身后，传来Finn挣扎倒地的声音。

-TBC-


	41. Chapter 41

Rey快步走过皇宫侧边的走廊，楼梯顶端悬挂的Queen Amidala的巨幅画像平和优雅的目光一如既往地的落在她身上，Rey总是喜欢在经过画像时缓下脚步，欣赏这位Naboo女王美丽的容貌，但今天她无暇顾及这些，她只想立刻找到Ben。Rey知道Ben不喜欢她主动跑来找他，但是她的直觉告诉她，有什么可怕的事情会发生——也许已经发生了——而他们需要尽快知道这件事到底是什么。

她不确定Ben或者皇帝陛下有没有看到流星一般划过天空的红光，但是，他们一定感受到了随之而来的原力波动——不，那不应该叫做波动，如果原力能够发出惨叫的话，那便是她刚刚所感受到的，仿佛一整个世界的生灵同时发出绝望的尖叫。更可怕的是之后的沉寂，在一瞬间把所有尖叫扼断，就好像它们并未发声，好像他们从来不存在一样。

她感觉自己的心在狂跳，就好像多年以前她被Phasma带到Vader面前的时候——但是那时她面前尚有一个对象，让她能够强迫自己正视那个高高在上的黑色人影，用微微发颤的童声质问：“你把Ben弄到哪里去了？”

可现在缠绕在她身边的只有一种可怕的感觉，让她在惊悸之外只有无尽的猜疑——她讨厌这种感觉。

Rey冲进了Ben的办公区，门口的机器人向她打招呼，但Rey没工夫回应，越过机器人，用自己的身份卡打开了后面办公室的门。Rey的身份卡能让她进入Ben的住所和办公室，甚至还有皇宫靠近Ben居所的侧门，因为皇宫改建之后，Ben的住所和办公区域就和皇宫连通了起来。这也是为什么Ben不喜欢她跑去找他的原因——他一直担心Vader会对Rey做什么，但在Rey看来，既然皇帝在两人关系最紧张的时候没有对她下手，现在就更没有必要了，这有是Ben对她没完没了的过度保护——原力在上，她刚被带到Coruscant的时候，他们甚至还住在一起，因为除了彼此，他们在Coruscant找不到其他可以完全信任的人——其实现在也没有几个，但是以Ben今时今日的地位和权力，这件事已经没那么值得担心了。

Ben不在办公室，电脑上的行程表显示他突然被皇帝召见。Rey简直想要大叫了，哪怕她猜得到这时候的突然召见，多半也是因为同样的事情，但是让她在这里惴惴不安地等待简直是要了她的命！她在椅子上坐了片刻，又站起来来回踱步——她早就不是十一岁了，不需要事事依赖着Ben，但在大事上找Ben商量已经成了一种本能，当她放弃寻找她那不知名的父母，她Ben之间的连接，就成了她与这个星系之间唯一的联系——但是为什么这个该死的连接这个时候偏偏一点动静都没有！

随着一声细微的撕裂声，Rey停下脚步，她注意到自己一侧的袖子被挂破了一个口子，而罪魁祸首是墙上一道还没来得及修补的剑痕。Rey转身去看那道剑痕：黑色的灼烧痕迹已经被清理干净，但是裂口两侧熔化变形的金属还没有修复，在Rey经过的时候挂住了她的衣服。Rey伸手去触摸那粗糙的边沿，她能从金属的形状想象出Ben这一剑的动作和力度——Ben从来不在她眼前展示这一面，可Rey能从原力中感受到，Ben越来越不稳定，他一直在光明与黑暗之间挣扎，尽管他拼命不让自己越过那条线，但想博得皇帝的信任，按自己的理想从权力的最中心去改变整个帝国，这样的压力就足以把一个人逼疯。尽管Ben看上去已经适应了他现在的位置，而一切虽然缓慢，却也如他所愿的向着更好的方向进行，但这些年，特别是这两年义军残部重组为First Order重新出现在视野里之后，来自帝国内外的各种事务一件一件叠加起来，谁知道什么时候某一件事就成了压死Bantha的最后一根稻草。

“Miss Rey，”通讯器里机器人的声音打断了Rey的回忆，“治安部门传来了紧急通讯，您希望我接进来，还是让他等殿下回来再说？”

Rey犹豫了一下——尽管她在这里拥有和Ben几乎相同的权限，但严格来说她还是平民身份，这种事情她不应该知情，不过，Ben的机器人助手显然已经把她当成了Ben不在时的代言人。“好吧，把通话接进来。”Rey命令道，如果这真的是很紧急的事情，应该没有人会追究她的僭越——反正Ben肯定不会。

通讯接进来的时候治安官看到Rey的影像愣了一下，然后微微欠身：“Miss Rey。”

Rey松了一口气——因为她特殊的身份，职位低一些的官员大多不知道她，好在现在Coruscant城市的事务大多由Ben来负责，这位治安官便刚好认得她，省去了许多解释。

“殿下被皇帝陛下召见，如果是需要立刻回应的事情，他要我代为处理。”Rey不是第一次讲这种谎话，Ben肯定不会高兴，但是她倒也从来没搞砸过——Ben总是把她当成当初那个小女孩，但她在他身边学到的东西远比他教授的要多的多。

“守卫部队刚刚捕获了一艘First Order的轻型战机。不寻常的是，战机没有任何抵抗，而且战机里面的飞行员早在抵达Coruscant之前就身受重伤，生命垂危。”治安官皱了皱眉头，语气有些抱怨，“他们多半觉得他没什么价值，又快要死了，就直接交给了我们。但是经过对比，我们发现飞行员的生理特征与FN-2187匹配。”

听到那个编号，Rey反应了一下，才意识到他说的是Finn。她感觉自己的心脏停跳了一拍——她已经有很多年没有见过Finn了，对于他的全部消息都来自于战报，以及不断提高悬赏的通缉令。她一直很难把战报里的事件与那个在沙漠里拉着她逃跑，在义军基地陪她聊天笑闹的男孩联系在一起，她对Finn的选择感到生气，但仍然希望他是安全的——至少不是“生命垂危”。

“他还活着吗？”Rey急切地问道。

“是的，”治安官回答，“他暂时没有生命危险，但是仍在昏迷。但是他的飞船一直在发送一个奇怪的信号，似乎是一个坐标，对应未知区域的某个星球。”

对面发送了获取的坐标，Rey将它输入电脑，在星图中查看。未知区域的星球很少在星图上有所标注，Rey在脑子里考虑了几个猜想，最后还是放弃了乱猜。

“告诉我他在什么地方。”Rey站起来，“我去看看。”

Finn的病房被两名士兵看守者，尽管他本人还昏迷不醒，依靠机器来维持生命，医疗机器人向Rey汇报着病人的情况：气管被利器切开，大量失血，仅靠战机上简陋的急救包撑到Coruscant完全是不可想象的奇迹。

也许是原力延续了他的生命。Rey这样想着，走到Finn的病床前。显示屏里的一切体征都趋于平稳，Rey将手放在Finn的额头上，闭上眼睛，引导原力进入他的身体。

手掌下传来细微的颤抖，Rey低头看去，Finn缓缓睁开了眼睛。他一看到Rey，便急不可耐地想要说什么，但他身上的仪器让他动弹不得，也发不出声音。

“嘿，别着急，你现在还不能说话。”Rey轻声安抚他，“你是安全的——暂时是这样。”

但Finn看起来更加急切，他想要挣脱束缚他的仪器，他的焦躁与急迫让周围的物件也跟着颤动起来。动静吸引了门外守卫的注意，但Rey向他们摆了摆手，让他们不要进来。

Rey叹了口气，稍稍施力按住他：“如果你想让我知道什么……我能听见你的想法。”

Finn看了Rey一眼，安静下来，闭上双眼，开始努力集中思想——

 **你需要离开Coruscant，立刻马上。** Rey“听见”Finn这样告诉她。

“什么？”她十分不解，“为什么？出什么事了吗？”

**你应当已经感受到了，那些死亡，原力的冲击。**

Rey感觉呼吸一滞：“你知道发生了什么？”

**First Order的超级武器，足以摧毁一整个恒星星系。**

“你说什么？！”如果Finn不是现在这个状况，Rey绝对要揪着他的领子把他提起来，“一个超级武器……然后你们使用了它？！你们知不知道摧毁星球意味着……”

**Coruscant是下一个。**

Rey没说完控诉噎在了嗓子里——Coruscant？她早已明白义军早已从她所知的正义之师变成了如今名为First Order的极端分子，但摧毁整个恒星星系，还计划摧毁Coruscant这个星系中人口最密集的星球……这已经远非战争，或是恐怖行动可以形容。这是绝对的疯狂，这是纯粹的邪恶。

**我离开的时候，他们还有不到二十四小时的准备时间……你需要现在离开……**

“我需要让其他人知道。”Rey霍然起身，“我们得阻止他们。”

 **没时间了。** Finn睁开眼睛，哀求地望着Rey。 **我需要你安全。我很抱歉这些年一直没有来救你，至少让我最后保护你一次。**

“Finn，我不能……”Rey的话说了一半便停了下来，因为她感受到Finn的精神再度涣散，变成了一团杂乱的情绪：眷恋，愧疚，绝望，还有宇宙般将它们包裹的无边恨意……

Rey打了个冷颤——旧日的朋友如今已经彻底陌生。她转身冲出了病房，以Ben的名义命令治安官立刻调取Finn战机的行驶记录，而她自己则跳上飞行器，直奔皇宫而去——管他这样做会有什么后果，Ben和皇帝必须立刻知道这件事！

-TBC-


	42. Chapter 42

【以下内容摘自作家Quian Lam的战争回忆录《Children of the War》：】

那一天后来被称为“Coruscant Evacuation”，但是在撤离开始之前，对于Coruscant的居民来说，那也只是平常的一天。战争对我们来说依然近乎传说，比起敌袭，我们更担忧的是乘坐的公共交通突然故障，把我们运到下层去——这么说可能稍微又一点夸张，但是我租住公寓所在的层数差不多算是“文明世界”的边缘，再往下不到一百层，帝国的法令就约等于一纸空文。当我几年之后终于鼓起勇气告诉我父母我当时的居住情况之后，依然被我父亲训斥：“你不要命了吗？”

但其实这一层的大多数居民都算得上体面，只不过相当一部分并非人类——我的很多邻居都在上层拥有很不错的工作，只是因为上层的高级社区依然拒绝非人类入住，才不得不搬到下面简陋但接受所有种族申请者的低价公寓。毕竟，那个时候，帝国对非人类种族的态度才刚刚开始缓和，距离Wookiee被承认为智慧种族、帝国公民，也才过去了四年而已。

撤离的通知是下午突然下达的，而我甚至不是第一时间知道的。我不喜欢看新闻，而且接连不断的战争消息除了带来焦虑，对我没有任何作用，加上我的公寓并没有窗户，看不到外面突然增加的治安部队和警察。所以，那个时候。我正在和我的R3一起窝在公寓里看全系影片，对外面发生了什么全然不知，直到我的隔壁的邻居按响了我的门铃。

我的邻居是一位与我年纪相仿的Togruta男性，我与他的相识是因为我公寓的门半夜出了故障，把我锁在了外面，没带通讯器的我只能硬着头皮敲响了他家的门，借他的通讯器呼叫房东来修门，后来便逐渐熟悉了。他猜到我可能没有注意到通知，于是直接来敲门找我，告诉我所有居民马上会在军队和警察的监管下紧急撤离，除了随身物品，什么也不能带走。

可能是某种直觉，我从前一天开始就一直觉得惴惴不安，甚至发展成了生理上的不适，本来靠全系影片转移注意力感觉好了一些，听到这个消息，被暂时遗忘的焦虑又加倍找上门来。我感觉我的心脏快要跳出胸腔，呼吸也变得困难起来。邻居传达完这件事就跑回去收拾东西，留我一个人站在门口，如果不是R3撞了我一下，我可能就要那样站着失去意识了。

那个时候我也不知道究竟发生了什么，但是想也知道，这样的大面积的撤离只能代表大规模的敌袭。当我的身体终于能动之后，我冲进屋子里，把我的身份卡、还有尽可能多的现金，以及其它我认为用得上的东西装进了随身的小包里。R3跟在我后面，提醒着我各种东西都放在哪里，等我把包塞满，我意识到我不能带走R3，所以我又找了储存卡，把R3的记忆和资料库全部备份，装在了贴身的口袋里。

走廊里已经乱成一团，各种音调，各种语言混在在一起，让人听不清其中任何一句。很明显，没有人知道是怎么回事，但当靠窗但人家因为外面突然增加的运输车厢和飞行器惊呼时，所有人都只能朝最坏的方向想象——从这里再往下的地下世界恐怕早已经被政府放弃，但是那些法外之徒自有他们的门路，如果即将开始的撤离是离开Coruscant，那无论是从操作难度还是从身份等级上来看，都只会是从上至下，也就是说，我们很可能是最后一批离开这里的，更有可能根本就无法安全离开。

公寓的大门已经被军队封锁，在撤离开始之前，没有人能够进出，这让所有住户更加慌张。没过多久，楼下传来消息：一些暴躁好战的家伙已经与楼下的军队和警察起了冲突，军队开枪，打死了一个Wookiee。

听到这件事，许多人彻底绝望，包括我在内。我们都将这样的军队行为解读为他们要将我们关在这里自生自灭——印象中我只在公寓里遇见过一户Wookiee，一家三口，我在他们的翻译机器人在场时和他们说过话，感觉都不像旧时宣传里那么暴力易怒，至少不会轻易就冲突到要动枪射杀的程度。

到了这个时候，人反而平静下来——当然不是从容淡定，只是接受了自己的命运。我回到房间里，对着R3，开始录制遗言：给父母的，给朋友的，甚至还有给可能恰好看到影像的陌生人的……在那样的时刻，想条理清楚的好好说话时不可能的，可能其中有几段完全就是我坐在地上泣不成声——我将它们设定为二十四小时后自动发送，心中还怀着那么一丝希望，希望这些影像不会真的作为遗言发送出去。

不过，后来这些影像还是被发送了。幸运的是，它们并没有成为我的遗言。

撤离开始的时间超出我们所有人的预料，公寓的广播开始播放部分住户的身份编号，在第四十二组被念到编号的住户离开之后，我们意识到撤离的顺序和我们想的并不相同——并非是从上至下，而是所有层级同步进行，首先是儿童，然后是年轻女性……

但这并没有让外面的骚乱平息：一些非人种族的住户依然不断与开始进入走廊的警察和军人争论、冲突。就当我开始为他们的不守规矩感到愤怒和厌恶的时候，我看到了那个Wookiee邻居——应该是女主人——而她身后还牵着他们的小女儿。此时，孩子们应该已经被送走了——意外之余，我终于意识到了问题：年龄段的划分是以人类为标准，而按照Wookiee平均四百多岁的寿命，这个看起来尚且年幼的孩子，很可能和我的年纪相仿，也许比我还大一些。

此时公寓里的气氛紧张得要命，发生了几次冲突，都没什么好结果。Wookiee母女路过我家门口的时候，我几乎是本能地拽着那孩子把她扯到了屋内——母亲冷不防没有拉住女儿，回头一愣，也紧跟着冲进了家门。

说实话，这样做之后我怕得厉害，毕竟不管他们有没有被承认为智慧种族，Wookiee能徒手把人的四肢撕下来这件事我是从小听到大的，更何况，他们没有带翻译机器人，我不确定他们到底懂不懂通用语，能不能听懂我的解释。

但门外的枪声和尖叫替我做出了解释，Wookiee母亲感激地看了我一眼，用他们的语言说了什么，我听不懂，只能胡乱点头。

我们三个在房间里坐了一阵，女孩和R3玩起了追赶躲避的游戏，已然忘记了方才的紧张和害怕。我和她的母亲相对而坐，试图比划着交流，最终放弃了，只是紧张地听着外面的动静。

正如我猜想的，女孩和我的年龄相仿，我们被放到同一组撤离。而她的母亲，尽管以Wookiee的标准也许并不老，却很可能要被放到最后几组，甚至被彻底丢下。

但她没有再试图争论什么，只是牵起女儿的手，将她送到电梯口，然后把女孩的手交到了我的手里。我听见她的喉咙里发出了一阵低沉的吼叫，我听不懂意思，但能感受到其中的情绪。我拉着Wookiee女孩地手，向她郑重地点了点头——这是我这辈子做过的最重的承诺。

女孩在电梯门关闭的时候发出了哭叫，她的力气很大，我险些按不住她。我用尽全身力气才连拉带拽的把她拖进了上行的公交车厢，但这个小Wookiee闹出的动静让周围所有的人都注意到了我们——无论官方改变了说法，仍有不少人将Wookiee当作没有智能的野兽。有人叫喊着要“那只动物”下去，我用这辈子学过的所有骂人话骂了回去，在这之前，我都不知道我可以这样凶的吵架。而我的态度达到了效果，对面不出声了，但周围的人却开始像商量好一样，仿佛无意般地将我们向外推挤，我最后在车厢门前站定，把女孩揽在身前，想象着自己已经扎根在脚下的地板里。

车厢门在我眼前关闭，我稍稍松了力气，立刻被挤到了车门上。女孩在我怀里难受地挣扎着。

车厢开始上升，透过车门，我看到了那个向来只出现在新闻和宣传片中的身影——

**Ben从飞行器上跳下来——这时候离开皇宫多半不是个好主意，但他没发在接连收到镇压冲突地报告之后还平心静气地坐在那里。他知道冲突是不可避免的，但他依然没想到他要求的“维持秩序”，会被轻易曲解为杀人许可。从他站着的地方向旁边看去，一侧的公寓楼大门上就留着爆能枪的印记，他甚至还在地上看到了一小滩血迹。**

**他的意外到来，让周围几个团队的负责人十分惶恐地迎了上来——只有很少数的人知道弑星者基地的事情，其他人只知道接下来可能的敌袭会造成严重的后果，但并不知道究竟有多严重。Ben的目光迅速扫过面前的几个人，从中找出了负责他方才看到公寓的负责人。那人接收到Ben的目光，正要开口说话，却被无形的力量掐住了脖子，提到半空中。Ben抬着一只手，把那家伙悬在空中空中挣扎，然后对其他人冷声道：“我可没有允许你们随意屠杀无辜平民。听清楚，把我的命令传达给每一个人——从现在开始，不许杀人。”**

**Ben放开手里那个快要断气的家伙，看着那些人慌张地跑回各自负责的地点。他知道面对眼前的恐慌与混乱，要求没有伤亡其实是个无理的要求，但他没时间向这些人解释什么是“必要的杀戮”而什么又是“纯粹的谋杀”——他无意模仿Vader的行事，但强硬的命令和死亡的威胁在这种情况下明显更为有效。他无意做个独裁者，但他现在不得不扮演起这个角色——不论阶级和种族，优先按照按照年龄和性别划分撤离顺序，这样的安排已经让他在短短的几个小时里成为许多权贵痛恨的对象，他的外祖父在亲率舰队前去打击弑星者基地之前交给他的帝国最高权限，是他的撤离计划按部就班实施的唯一保证。Coruscant System中的大部分驻军都是皇帝的直属，在他们随Vader离开之后，Ben又不得不从周围十几恒星系统中借调——另一个让人生厌的举动。但此刻，Ben无暇去思考这些行为后果，他唯一在意的后果，是Coruscant千亿，甚至万亿居民的生死。**

**脑中的计时器在不断倒数，致命的红光在Ben眼前闪现——这么多年过去，哪怕几次亲临战场，他仍不明白Armitage为什么会如此极端和残忍。当他制造武器毁灭昔日的同僚，以及亿万无辜生命的时候，他难道感受不到原力中传来的绝望嘶吼吗？他曾一度庆幸Armitage选择回到义军，继续为正义抗争，却眼睁睁看着他母亲耗尽一生创建的义军联盟分裂，瓦解，甚至生出了名为“First Order”对恐怖组织。**

**身后传来的巨大声响让Ben本能地亮出了光剑，但眼前的景象让他到抽了一口气：为了将所有人快速送往上层而加速运行的老旧运输系统，在此刻终于不堪重负，向上的牵引装置突然崩断，而失灵的系统反而启动了向下的牵引装置——整个车厢正以极高的速度急速下坠。**

**Ben伸出手，以原力将车厢停在中途，但仍在运作的牵引装置依旧不断将车厢向下拉动。Ben明白他不可能和机器一直僵持下去，他也不知道抢修和关停需要多长时间。汗珠从Ben的额角滑下，他能听见车厢内女孩的们的尖叫，他看过去，能看见车窗后面绝望的，爬满泪痕的脸。那些面孔和记忆中的另一个女孩的影像重叠——那个在Arkanis遇到的年轻姑娘，Ben还记得她叫Alina。Ben记起她遮着面孔哭泣的样子，记起她以为可以获救时眼里闪烁的希望。同时，他也记起了从她胸口穿出的红色光刃，还有手持光剑从黑暗中走出的，Armitage Hux。**

**也许这才是Hux本来的面目，他从一开始就已经知道了的。但Hux之后的救援，陪伴，安慰，还有他们之间的拥抱和亲吻，让他忘记了——不，是他选择了那些温情的假象，与Hux合谋，哄骗自己选择遗忘。**

**而此刻他四周的混乱和眼前的绝望，是无辜的生命在替他承受遗忘的代价。**

**他心中有什么东西轰然倒塌，复杂的情绪混成一股黑色的浪潮，将他整个吞没。Ben放弃了抵抗，任自己沉入其中——他能从中汲取更多的力量。**

**Ben能感受到自身的变化，骤然增强的力量让他逐渐摆脱与机器的僵持，他用力将车厢拉向自己——随着金属断裂的声响，悬停的车厢被生生从轨道中扯出，缓缓落在了一旁的街道上。**

**Ben长出了一口气，闭上眼睛，感受这全新的力量在他的身体里流动。他并没有觉得不适，反而感觉这力量原本就属于自己——他需要这力量去帮他获取胜利。从前他一直在逃避这场战争，现在，他不再逃避了。**

**一声细小的脆响，好像什么东西忽然碎裂。Ben低头看向自己手中的光剑，蓝色的剑刃闪烁了几下，突然消失，血一般的红色液体从光剑的缝隙里流出来。他将剑柄拿到面前细看，那血一样的鲜红液体就一路流到他的手上，然后——**

**随着一声轻微的爆裂声，火焰般赤红的剑刃从剑柄中喷射而出，跃动的红光，刺痛了Ben的双眼。**

……那是我离死亡最近的时刻，车厢落地的时候，我的意识可能已经离开了身体。我有些记不清我到底是怎么被塞上赶来接应的飞船的，好在身体的本能让我仍紧紧搂着Wookiee小女孩毛茸茸的身体。但我却隐约记得，从车厢走出的时候，瞥见尚是王子殿下的皇帝，怔怔地盯着手中那把仿若燃烧的光剑。

我们被军舰载到了周边的恒星星系，无数船只从超空间中跳出的场面一定很壮观，但是那时候我忙着和终于缓过神来的Wookiee小姑娘抱头痛哭——我不知道是不是我的想象，在某一刻，我似乎隐约听见了什么声音，就好像是宇宙忽然缺失了一块——这让我哭得更厉害了。

后面的事情就都是历史了：那场毁灭星系的袭击一直没有到来——帝国以包括Emperor Vader在内的巨大的牺牲摧毁了弑星者基地和First Order的大半战力；我们在太空中漂浮了二十四个小时之后，陆续被送回了Coruscant；跨越了几代人的战争在一年之内，以First Order的正式投降宣告结束；Prince Ben加冕成为帝国新的皇帝，整个Coruscant为此狂欢了一日一夜……

我在战争结束之后的第二年回到了Lysatra，此后只去过Coruscant几次。但是我一辈子都不会忘记那一天，我想，任何经历过那场撤离的人都无法忘记——

那一天，帝国失去了他们的皇帝。

那一天，我们看到了帝国的新生。

-TBC-


	43. Chapter 43

Ben原本不准备去的。时至今日，他与Hux之间早已无话可说。他曾经想要问Hux为什么，但在战争与死亡面前，这个缘由已无关紧要。

但他最终仍是站在了Hux面前，在幽暗空荡的囚室里与他四目相对。

他想他是来寻求一个结束的，至于是结束什么，他自己也不清楚。

Hux仍穿着First Order将军的制服，款式和他曾经的裁判官制服有些相像，黑色的衣服几乎和后面的深色墙壁融为一体，只剩下一张没什么血色的脸。他靠墙坐在地上，仰起头，用一种审视的目光打量着Ben，但什么也没说。

最后还是Ben打破了他们之间沉默的对视。“为什么？”他问。他本不想问这一句，但话就是在他张口的瞬间自己跑了出来。

Hux发出一声嗤笑：“渴望权力，需要理由吗？”

Ben摇摇头：“你没有试图夺取任何东西，你只是摧毁。”

Ben的话让Hux好笑地勾起嘴角：“如果你知道的那么清楚，何必问我。”

Ben沉默了。他皱起眉头，像是在思考如何回应，最后仍是沉默。

Hux移开了视线，低头从贴身的暗袋里取出了一样东西，置在地上，用手指轻轻一推。Ben听见一阵细微的金属声响，一个小小的金属物件滚到他面前，碰到他的靴子，“叮”的一声倒在地上。Ben弯腰将它捡起，发现这是一枚朴素的指环。

Ben握着指环，向Hux投去疑惑的眼神：“这是什么？”

“那是Poe Dameron的。”Hux回答，满意地看着Ben听到这个名字时表情的变化，“我现在真希望他能活到今天，亲眼看着他用生命掩护的人如何成为他立志消灭的东西。”

Ben攥紧了拳头，感受到指环在掌心压出印记。“我做了我认为正确的事情。”他下意识地给自己辩解，“我想要结束战争，让你，让所有人平安。”

Hux笑出了声音，像是Ben刚刚讲了什么可笑的疯话：“那你这可真是史诗级的失败。”他撑着墙壁站起来，双眼直直地盯着Ben：“你问‘为什么’，那我现在回答你：因为你，Ben Solo——你随随便便把我拉到你的世界里，又随随便便把我丢在那里。从你选择弃我而去的那一刻，你就选择了之后的一切！”

Ben难以置信地睁大了眼睛：“你是这样认为的？经年的战争，亿万的生命——仅仅是你的报复？”

Hux笑得更厉害了，甚至看上去有些疯狂：“是的。我不在乎战争的过程或者结果，我只想要你输——现在看来，是我赢了。”

Hux的笑声被喉间骤然出现的压力扼断，Ben隔空掐住他的脖子，太多的情绪混合在一起，反而让他脸上看不出表情，只有双唇不住颤抖着，却吐不出一个音节。Hux苍白的皮肤因为缺氧泛起淡红，表情却仍是讥讽的冷笑，像是挑衅，鼓励Ben这样做。

但Ben还是松开了手，他最后看了落在地上的Hux一眼，转身离开。身后，Hux的声音传来，语调嘲弄，声音沙哑——

“晚安，Emperor Ben Skywalker。”

Ben走出监狱时，意外的在门口遇见了Finn。他已经换上了全新的ISB特工制服，在黑夜里仿佛一个影子。他看见Ben有些惊讶，但立刻低头行礼：“陛下。”声音从他颈间的发声器穿出，让他听上去更像一个机器——他喉咙的伤口虽然没有要了他的命，却永久损坏了他的声带。

“还不是。”Ben摆了摆手，“你来这里见Hux？”

Finn抬眼看了Ben一下，又迅速垂下眼睛，要了摇头：“不是。Miss Rey在找您。”

Ben点点头：“我知道了。你回去休息吧，明天的加冕典礼之后，我们还有很多事要做。”

Finn显露出一丝犹豫，但很快在敬礼之后转身离开。

Ben望着他离开的背影，长长地叹了一口气。

经过精心计划，多次预演的加冕典礼对Ben来说已经毫无新意，他如同被设定好程序的机器人，完美地按照计划做好每一个动作，讲好每一句话。直到他完成宣誓，正式成为帝国的皇帝，听着台下潮水般“皇帝陛下万岁！帝国万岁！”的欢呼，Ben才逐渐找回自己的精神。他从余光里看到一侧准备上场的军官，忽然怯懦地希望眼前的欢呼一直持续下去。

但欢呼声还是慢慢平息，一旁的军官走近，Ben从他手上接过了文件。与此同时，Hux也在Finn等人的押送下，来到了Ben面前的平台。Ben看到他抬头看向自己——这个距离看不清他的表情，但Ben能感受到他的怨恨和嘲笑。

Ben打开手中Hux的判决书宣读，每一个字都像是从胸腔中硬扯出来的。他听不清自己在说什么，耳朵里却回响着昨夜Hux所说的话——是他当初的冲动造就了今日的一切，General Hux制造了战争与死亡，而他制造了General Hux。

他们合该承担同等的罪责，可谁又能审判帝国的皇帝呢？

随着最终判决的下达，Finn将Hux押到了平台中心的机器上——他将被碳化冷冻，永远凝固在生死之间，作为他所做恶行的惩罚。

Hux没有反抗，平静接受了自己的命运，只是在Finn将他推入机器中心的时候，突然回头看了身后的年轻特工一眼，随即又恢复了波澜不惊的姿态。

Ben抬起手，向操作台边的士兵发出了信号。

Hux慢慢沉降下去。伴随着台下的欢呼声，白雾从机器中升起。Ben闭上了眼睛。

都结束了。

-TBC-


	44. Chapter 44

“Ben！”

Ben不用回头，也知道来的人是谁——只有一个人可以这样不经通报跑进王座室，现在也只剩下一个人会叫他“Ben”了。

Rey几乎是小跑着进来的，一直来到王座之前，才好像突然记起礼节似的刹住脚步，后撤了一步，向他行礼：“陛下。”

Ben转过身，走下王座前的阶梯，来到Rey的面前。“这里现在没有别人，”他对Rey露出微笑——他现在会在很多场合下露出得体的微笑，但只有Rey能让他的笑容真正从心底长出来，“你不必如此。”

Rey像个小姑娘似的歪着脑袋，笑嘻嘻地看着他：“我怕我习惯了，在正式场合也这样。”

Ben摇摇头，抬手把她散下来的一缕发丝别到她耳后：“你不会，你从不在这种事情上犯错——即使你这样做了也没关系，你现在是皇室成员了，不是吗，Lady Rey Skywalker？”

Rey有些别扭的躲了一下，撇了撇嘴：“我没向你要求这个。”

“我知道。”Ben收回手，“是我想给你。”

是的，只要可以，他什么都愿意给她——Rey已然成为阻止他彻底堕入黑暗的最后一丝牵系。他无法将她保护在帝国和战争之外，可他愿尽他所能，让Rey活得像一个天真无忧的孩子，他甚至胆敢为她当面忤逆Vader。

Rey对他所做的一切常怀感激，但她不知道，其实他更感激她，感激她的每一丝幸福和快乐——她让他看到，星系中还有美好的东西，在无数次背叛与失去之后，她的纯真快乐，是唯一让他继续相信一切能够变好的理由。

“我来是想向皇帝陛下汇报帝国博物馆新馆的布置进度。”Rey上一秒刚刚摆出一副严肃汇报工作的样子，下一秒就忍不住扯扯Ben的袖子，“你答应过我要去开馆仪式的，皇帝陛下不会忘了吧——我都开始写你的演讲词了！”

Ben回想了一下，才隐约记起来好像是答应过这件事——除了战时偶尔的任务，他一直没有给Rey任何政府或者军队的职位，但是她的皇室身份让她能够插手很多事，而不知怎么，Ben印象里并不怎么喜欢读书的小姑娘，热衷起帝国博物馆的建设来。

Ben一瞬间的犹疑没能逃过Rey的感知——当他们两人的对原力的掌握日渐强大，他们之间的联系也越来越紧密，现在他们可以抵挡任何远离使用者的精神窥探，却无法把彼此彻底挡在头脑之外——女孩有一点不满，用她能在他面前表现出的最正经的语气强调道：“这可不只是随便的庆典，这是有政治意义的：新馆的馆长是帝国建立以来第一个非人类的国家机构最高负责人，加上今年是战争结束的五周年，皇帝陛下对此重视，正能体现帝国践行‘种族平等’新理念的诚意！”

听了Rey的话，Ben不禁失笑：“我怎么不知道你这么精通政治？你都是从哪学来的。”

“当你在忙着管理国家的时候，我也看了很多书，向很多人请教过各种问题。”Rey白了Ben一眼，“你要做伟大的君主，却指望我做一个脑袋空空贵族小姐？”

“当然不是。”Ben摸了摸Rey的头，“我很高兴看到你的进步。”

Rey的脸有些发红：“别再摸我脑袋了！我早就不是十岁了！”

Ben笑而不语。

Rey气恼地咬着下唇，从裙装口袋里拿出投影仪，向Ben展示新馆的设计模型——

“帝国博物馆的本馆展示的是各恒星星系的历史文化，以及不同星球、不同种族之间的交流——它们组成了我们这个星系的历史，也就是帝国的历史。

“博物馆从开馆就很受欢迎，但是，把目光聚焦在古代和单个恒星星系上，并不能让公众真正了解帝国的当下——这就是我为什么提议建设专注于近现代史的新馆。”

Ben边听边点头。他不是个博物馆，或者说是文化艺术的爱好者，但他觉得Rey的想法确实很好——这就是为什么他直接越过所有部门，特批了Rey扩建博物馆的请求（事实上，除了把皇宫花园的一部分改成小动物园这件事之外，他特批了Rey的所有请求）。

“新馆的展览以‘战争与和平’为主题，展示了从共和国末期的‘克隆人战争’开始，到帝国的诞生，Palpatine治下的黑暗时期，与反抗军联盟的战争，再到Emperor Vader统治末期的转型，与First Order的战争，最后到我们现在的和平。”

“不少保守派的学者觉得我们对反抗军联盟的描述太正面了。”Rey说着，调出展室的模拟影像——正中间的墙上绘着反抗军的星鸟标志，下面挂着Luke，Han，和Leia的画像，“但是我们都知道他们本来就是为了正义的目标——Palpatine正在用他的残酷统治摧毁这个星系。况且，虽然他们之后的很多过激行动造成了不少破坏，但他们反对Palpatine暴政的行为，让他们在很多地方仍被视为英雄。与其对他们进行不公正的抹黑，不如正视他们的作为，这样才能显示出帝国的进步。你觉得呢？”

Ben“嗯”了一声，情不自禁地伸出手去触碰影像中母亲的画像，直到手指穿过影像，才像从梦中惊醒一般，缩回了手。

“你的想法很好，所有的展览尽可以按照你的想法去做。”Ben背过身，准备离开前往后殿休息——这段历史对于他来说是过于鲜活的记忆，他不想再看下去了。

“等等。”Rey叫住他，“我来还有一件事——”

“什么事？”Ben停下了脚步。

“馆长和我说他们还缺少一个真正震撼人心的核心展品，我说我能帮忙。”

“你可以在皇帝的私人收藏里随便挑。”Ben随意地挥了挥手，“你有进入藏品库的权限。”

可Rey却摇了摇头：“我不觉得绝地和西斯的遗物对普通民众会有什么吸引力，我想要的东西，必须得有你的允准才行。”

Ben皱起眉头，回过身：“你说的是什么东西？”

“那个。”Rey抬手指着王座后面被帘幕遮蔽的幕墙，“帘子后面的那件东西。”

“不行！”Ben的反应称得上是呵斥——他不敢相信Rey居然提出了这样残忍的建议。随即，他意识到Rey在说出那句话时情绪中的紧张——她根本就是预料到他的反应，故意刺激他！

“为什么？”Ben问她，“这根本和你的展览无关，你只是想提起他。”

Rey脸上一贯的轻松愉快消失了，取而代之的是少见的凝重和悲伤——

“我也想问你为什么——五年了，我以为你应该已经达成了某种和解或者下了某种决断。

“然而你并没有——你只是把他藏在看不到的地方，假装忘记，却任凭他像鬼一样缠着你！”

“我没……”

Ben想要否认，一开口就被Rey打断：“别对我说谎！我不再是十二三岁的小女孩，我对原力的了解和你一样多！我清楚我感知到的是什么，可能比你更加清楚——我们通过原力相连，你没法在我面前隐藏任何东西。”

她越说越激动，一步一步向前逼近。突然，她跃上台阶，黄色的光刃出现在她的手里。她翻过王座，一剑划开遮盖幕墙的帘幕。深红的布料滑落在地，露出掩藏在后面的秘密——

被碳化冷冻的General Hux立在那里，仿佛一尊雕像。

Ben震惊地看着Rey的动作，手已经下意识扣上了腰间的光剑。

Rey回过头，关掉了光剑，冲Ben笑了一下：“你在紧张——你不应该这么紧张，你知道我的精准度不在你之下，也许比你更好。”她向旁边跨了一步，好让Ben更好的看清Hux——他最后的表情是如死一般的平静，拒绝给予Ben任何情绪。

Rey步下台阶，回到Ben的身旁：“我不会对他做任何事——杀了他或者放了他，这是你的决定。”

“你明知道我都做不到。”Ben别过头，不去看Rey，也不去看Hux。

“你已经是皇帝了，只要你想，你可以做任何事。”

“而我在五年前已经做下了决定。”

“那不叫决定，只是你逃避真正抉择的借口。”Rey伸手去拉Ben的胳膊，“Ben……”

“别逼我！”Ben用力甩开了Rey，“你不知道你逼我杀死的是什么人，也不明白你让我放出的是怎样的怪物！”

他又立刻后悔了这个动作——他不知道自己刚才是不是用原力推了她，只见她向后跌坐在地上。

“Rey……”他上前想要把女孩拉起，却清楚地看见了她眼中的泪光。她的心中是如此悲伤，可他却不明白为什么他对Hux的处置会让她如此伤心。

“你以为我是在意Hux吗？”Rey爬起来，高声质问着Ben，“我也许不像其他人那么恨他，但是我根本不在乎他这样半死不活的到永远！”

“我是为了你，Ben Solo！你是我的朋友，我的亲人，我的导师，我原力中的另一半——你真的以为当你一直处在痛苦中时，我能无知无觉的快乐下去吗？

“原力连接着你我，有时候你甚至都没有察觉——多少次我从原力中感受到你的悲伤你的愤怒你的愧疚，它们让我悲泣，就好像我在替你流出你无法流出的眼泪。

“但哭过之后，我还是那个开心的，天真的小女孩，因为这能让你不那么痛苦——我甚至不敢为你难过，因为你会感受到。

“我知道，你与Vader只有一线之隔，而我，是拦住你的最后一条线。”

女孩再也抑制不住泪水，让它放肆地流了满脸。她抬手胡乱擦着眼泪，把脸上的妆容揉成了脏兮兮的一团——

“但是，过了太久了，特别是战争结束，你把他放在这里之后，那些感情让快我难以承受了——我要支撑不住了，我怕我要失去你了。”

“Ben，”她抬眼看向Ben，“放了他吧，救救你自己……”

-TBC-


	45. Chapter 45

Ben站在被碳化冷冻的Hux面前，自他加冕前夜之后，他再没有像这样正视过Hux。像Rey所说的，他在逃避，无论他在人前如何假装，他终究无法学会他想要的果决。杀死Hux，或者释放他，Rey轻易给出的选项，却是他不敢去做的事情——

他无法杀死Armitage Hux，更不能释放General Hux。

Ben想要伸手触碰Hux，但手臂抬了一下，接着又放下了。他什么也摸不到——冰冷的碳化物将Hux封存在里面，就像那些广为流传的关于General Hux的故事一样，让人触不到底下的血肉。

帝国的敌人，邪恶的战犯——帝国中的大多数人这样看待Hux。于是，Ben也必须这样看待他——皇帝即帝国，在拥有无上权力的同时，他的生命乃至思想，便统统属于帝国和它的臣民。而更令人绝望的是，这样的定义并非是污蔑或诋毁，Ben知道Hux是怎样的性格，也明白他会对整个星系造成怎样的威胁。

**但是……** 他脑海中属于年轻绝地的残存意识争辩着。 **那不是全部，你心里清楚的。**

 **这重要吗？** Ben反问。 **在所有事情里，我与他的过去是最无关紧要的。**

 **这是谎话。** 脑中的声音不依不饶。 **那是后来所有事情的起点，而你理应为一切画上终点——别再躲在皇帝的身份之后，这次你不能将他抛在那里，这是你欠他的。**

**杀死他，或者放过他，你应该选择，然后亲自执行。**

Ben闭着眼睛，长长地叹出了一口气，然后睁开双眼，走到一侧的控制板旁边：许多按钮紧密地排列在一起，有些能将封在碳化物中的人彻底杀死，有些则会归还他的生命。

Ben伸出手指，按下了按钮——

灰黑的碳化物慢慢融化，露出皮肤的颜色，Hux手指微小的颤动让Ben松了一口气。他在Hux向前扑倒的时候将他接住，Hux下意识地胡乱挣扎，而Ben以拥抱制止了他，抱着他跪坐在地上。Hux安静下来，Ben能感受到他将头靠在自己颈侧——一个从未有过乖顺动作。他猜想这是因为长时间冷冻的后遗症，Hux的意识多半还有些不清醒——即使他意识清醒也一定会有一些迷惑，因为五年过去，已经有太多东西不一样了。

“Armitage……”Ben叫了他的名字，将人抱得更紧。Hux发出了一声细小的鼻音，像是感到不适，Ben连忙放松了手臂——他查阅过关于解除碳化冷冻之后各种后遗症的资料，有些解除冷冻者会觉得触觉麻木，也有一些的触觉会变得过于敏感，好在这些症状都不会持续太久。

身上的压力减轻，Hux舒了一口气，把头从Ben的颈侧挪开，下巴仍抵在他的肩上。“陛下。”他以这个称谓回应，语气不是讽刺，不是指责，只是陈述事实——Ben Skywalker是帝国的皇帝，这是一件连Ben自己都无能为力的事。

然后，就是长久的沉默——那沉默不是语言缺失留下的空洞，而是无数爱与恨的叠加和交融。

最终，Ben的叹息划开了静默。他放下了揽着Hux的手臂，仅以身体支撑着他。他的指尖触到了Hux垂在身侧的手——仍然很凉，像是不会再暖起来一样……Ben的心中升起了一丝不祥的预感。

“啪嗒！”

液体滴落在地的声音重重地砸在Ben的神经上，他抓着Hux的肩膀，将他拉到身前，看到暗红的鲜血不断从他的口鼻涌出，将他的生命一并带出体外。

这是某种烈性毒药，在冷冻解除，身体循环开始的时候立刻起效——有人希望Hux永远也不要活过来，而下毒的人甚至丝毫没有掩饰这一点。

Ben知道做这件事的人是谁。如果换在当时他不会想到，但现在他已经足够清楚——那个最后执行冷冻程序的青年，早已不是当初Jakku遇到的男孩。隐忍，谨慎，睚眦必报，从不宽恕，他在很多地方像极了Hux。

五年前埋藏的复仇现在终于完成——Ben只靠双眼也能看得出Hux正在死去。他最后还是杀死了Hux。

“不……”Ben将右手按在Hux的胸口，感受掌心之下即将消失的心跳，他希望他能将自己的生命传递给Hux，只要让他撑到医疗舱就够了，他曾经这样做过的……

而一直静止着任他摆布的Hux却动了，抬手抓住了Ben放在他胸口的右手——

“ **你做不到了。** ”Hux说，绿色的眼睛盯着Ben的脸，尽管Ben不确定他此时能不能看见。

“ **你再也做不到了。** ”Hux扯动嘴角，露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，像是诡计得逞一般。

——他说的的确没错，自从七年以前他的凯伯水晶破碎开始，他就再也无法使用原力进行治疗。Hux将他推进原力的黑暗面，现在，他们都要为此付出代价。

-TBC-


	46. Epilogue

“Rey？”

Ben来到花园时，十分意外的看见了Rey——她正和Armitage对坐在树下的小桌旁，桌上摆着水果和茶具，Rey正以很快的速度消灭着盘子里的水果，杯子里的茶却还是满满的，而Armitage则恰恰相反。

“Hey, Ben! ”Rey转身向他打招呼。

Armitage也抬起头，循着声音转过脸，对着他微笑：“下午好，Ben。”

Ben知道下午来花园坐一阵是Armitage的习惯，他也享受陪Armitage喝茶聊天的时光。但今天Rey的到来，倒让他有些尴尬，因为这里总共只有两把椅子。

正当Ben因为这样站在两人面前而感到又些不自在的时候，花丛里忽然传来一阵沙沙的声音，一只橘色的小猫从里面钻了出来，从Ben的脚面上跳了过去，跑向Amitage。Armitage则在它靠近的时候弯下腰，摸了摸小猫的脑袋，把它抱了起来。

看见小猫，Rey的两眼发光，立刻从椅子上跳起来，凑到Armitage身边逗弄那只可爱的小毛球，Ben趁机无耻地占据了她的椅子。

“她叫什么名字？”Rey问道。

“Millicent。”Hux回答，抬手阻挡了小猫伸向茶杯的爪子，“她的好奇心太重了。”

Rey看着Hux的动作，脸上露出惊讶的神色：“你确定你什么看不见吗？看上去一点也不像。”

Armitage笑起来：“我想你保证，我瞎得就像……”他说到一半就卡住了，脑子里想不起适当的比喻，所幸Millicent刚巧被Rey逗烦了，从他怀里跳了出去，跑进了花坛里，他便趁机跳过了失败的比喻句，“碳化冷冻造成的神经损伤没那么容易修复，不过我现在能够按照Ben教我的，学着用原力去看……准确来说，应该是去感受。”他去拿桌上的茶杯，手却伸偏了，从猫爪下幸存的杯子反而被他碰掉了——好在，一直在对面看着他们的Ben及时用原力抓住了茶杯，把它重新放回桌子上。

“谢谢。”Armitage朝Ben道谢，然后有些讪讪地对Rey笑道：“瞧，我还有很多要学的。”

“那祝你好运！”Rey冲Armitage眨眨眼睛，意识到他看不见，又在他肩头拍了一下，“Ben是个很好的老师。”

Armitage点点头：“我知道。”

Rey身上的通讯器响了起来，她查看了一下，脸色忽然一变，匆匆说了句再见就风风火火地跑掉了，临走还不往顺走盘子里最后两颗果子。

Ben有些无奈地摇摇头：“这场会议她已经迟到了。”

“那你该提醒她。”Armitage的语气带着几分责备。

“你们两个聊得那么开心，我不忍心打断。更何况，她想要参与帝国的事物，那她就该学会规划好所有事。”Ben把Rey没碰过那杯茶端起来喝了一口，又立刻放下，“真苦，难怪她不喝。”

Armitage被逗笑了：“看起来除了我，你们都讨厌这种茶——Millicent每次都试图打翻我的茶杯。”

再次听到这个名字，Ben愣了一下：“你给那只猫取名叫Millicent？”

“你把她给我的时候，我的脑子里就跳出了这个名字。有什么不妥吗？”

“没有。”Ben摇头，“挺好听的。”

Ben重新端起被他放下的茶杯，尽管他知道Armitage看不见他，可还是下意识用喝茶的动作掩饰他投向对面的目光——即使Rey用原力保住了Hux的生命，但他趁Hux昏迷之时，用原力封住了他的记忆。说来可笑，只有这样，他才能完成他对Hux承诺——一个和平的，毫无恐惧的生活。

他知道这影响并不是永久的，但他不知道他们可以这样持续多久。等他施加在Hux记忆中的锁风化断裂，Hux重新记起一切，他多半会更恨他，更加执着于向他，向整个帝国进行报复。

可Ben更愿意去相信另外一种可能——

也许，哪怕只是很小的几率，在经过这段重新开始的生活之后，Hux的想法会有所不同。

他向天空抛了一枚硬币，正在等待硬币降落。

-THE END-


End file.
